TRTSS18: The Final Frontier!
by ocramed
Summary: Thanks to the Romulan Nero's actions, a new timeline is created, and it's up to Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino to protect it! A Ranma 0.5 x SM x ST x B5 crossover. Will tie into STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS18: The Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

**Author's Note: Essentially, this is a semi-AU story, which will continue to have connections with the "prime" timeline. Thus, all things that have happened, still has happened. Furthermore, besides other Star Trek adventures, the crew of the NCC-1701 "USS Enterprise" will be involved in the events depicted on the original "Babylon 5" series. Also, this chapter is short, since I want to set the mood. Of course, there will be an in-text explanation as to how all this will come to play, so please be patient. Finally, this story will be "open-ended", switching back and forth its focus between the alternate prime timeline and the original prime timeline (which will be noted). As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

2390 CE: Prime Timeline (The Time Gate).

Sailor Pluto was having a major headache.

A madman name Oren Nero, a Romulan miner, went on a rampage of death and destruction, thanks to being tricked by a politician who knew that their homeworld was on a verge of destruction. As a result, Nero, his Romulan crew, Federation Ambassador Spock of Vulcan and the Moon Princess was thrown into the past…and created a parallel timeline in the process. And although the crisis has been resolved, the Moon Princess chose to start a new life as a Romulan female, and is now in a committed relationship with Ambassador Spock. Sailor Pluto wondered if she should let Ranma, her Ranma, know the particulars about what the Moon Princess was up to.

And then there was the situation with the alternate timeline.

The Moon Princess of THAT timeline could prove to be a problem for the future of Crystal Tokyo. It was only at the point of Nero's attack on the USS Kelvin that a divergent timeline was created. She was concerned that TWO Moon Princesses might return to the past at the same time. If that happens, either they will fight each other, or join together as allies. Time will tell if Sailor Pluto concerns will bare fruit.

In the mean time, a hands-off approach is warranted, until intervention is warranted…

* * *

2258 CE: AU Timeline (Babylon 5 Station).

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 02258.05. We've arrived in the Epsilon Eridani Star System without harassment. There, the Enterprise's port of call will be the neutral space station 'Babylon 5', which will host a number of powers, including the Federation, the Minbari, the Juraians, the Vorlons, the Centauri, the Narn, the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians. This arrangement had been initiated, ironically, by the actions of the rogue Romulan Nero, whose influence can still be felt four years after the destruction of Nero's ship, the Nerada. One of the things that the Federation hoped to do is to stave off a potential war between the Klingons and the Romulans, which could be mitigated by the presence of the stronger powers. After all, they have would have an interest in maintaining peace within the region. On another note, the Minbari are concerned that the Enterprise has been assigned to this sector, especially since it was instrumental in the defeat of the Minabri at the "Battle of the Line". Furthermore, the Minbari have become especially anxious, since two of the Federation heroes of that battle, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome (CSO) and Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (2ndO/Ops) have been assigned to the Enterprise. Only time will tell if their presence will help smooth or exacerbate the underlying tensions between our peoples…_

FWOOSH!

The USS Enterprise completes jump through warped space, as it makes its final approach to space station Babylon 5.

"We've successfully completed the jump through hyperspace," Ensign Pavel Chekov (Nav) said. "We have arrived safely to the Epsilon Eridani Star System."

"I should hope so," Lt. Hikaru Sulu (Helm) said, as he begins the deceleration process. "Otherwise, people will blame ME for any accidents we might have, thanks to that stupid stereotype."

"Nonsense, Mr. Sulu," Captain James T. Kirk replied, as he signed a report from Yeoman Janice Rand. "They just simply expect more from you."

"Yeah, Starfleet Command paid a lot of money to bring this baby online," Ranma said with a smirk, as he performed the routine sensor sweep of the ship. After all, one doesn't want some weird, alien entity sneaking aboard the ship while entering and exiting sub-space…

"How come we still use the 'Jumpgate System' to get around, if we have these new engines?" Rand asked.

"Well, we're still building replacement vessels for the older models within the fleet, Rand," Kirk said. "So far, we have twelve fully-operation Mark-II Constitution-class ships, and several dozen other newer classes that are either on their way to service or are under construction. The only reason why we still have the older vessels in the service has to do with budgetary concerns. This is also on top of the fact that they are cheaper to maintain for civilian use than simply purchasing more powerful starships."

"Oh."

"Would you look at that," Usagi said, as she sees the station coming into view. Babylon 5 was blue with gray trim, and was big enough to house a city. Several ships, most of them Minbari, were already "parked" nearby.

"Some station," Sulu replied.

BEE-OOOOO!

Uhura immediately goes to answer the hail…

"Captain, we're being hailed by the station commander," Uhura said, as she turns towards Kirk.

"On screen."

BLIP!

A human male of salt-pepper hair appears on screen. He had a stern look about him, and he wore a distinctive uniform.

"Good Day, Captain Kirk," said the man. "I wish to welcome you and the crew of the USS Enterprise to space station Babylon 5."

"Thank you for the welcome, Captain Sinclair," Kirk said. "I look forward to our meeting, once we get 'parked'."

"I look forward to that as well. Commander Ivonava will direct you to your holding station. Sinclair: OUT."

CHIRP

"He didn't seem too happy to see us," Usagi said, as she turns towards her husband.

"Actually, if you look at his mannerism, he was not happy to see Kirk," Ranma said.

"Why would he be that?"

"Well, from what I recall, there are a lot of people who think that the captain was too young to get such a prestige assignment as commanding Starfleet's newest vessel."

"Ah."

"Say, how come the station personnel are using different uniforms?" Sulu asked. "I heard that the human contingent were Starfleet."

"It is part of the necessary protocol that the station personnel would be identified as being 'neutral'," Spock said. "As a result, this station has the distinction of having its own command structure, which includes its own naval and ground contingents."

"Huh."

"Well, I for one will be looking forward to our new assignment," Chekov said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Kirk asked.

"Rumor has it that there is a sect of 'Technomages' that have a home here, and I for one am looking forward to advance my knowledge of mathematics, sir."

"Well, I guess we all have something to look forward to," Kirk said.

"Sir, I just want to say that we might have some…problems with the Minbari, in light of the history of the Enterprise," Usagi said.

"I am well aware of its role during the Federation-Minbari War-"

"Actually, she mean us specifically," Ranma said, indicating himself and Usagi. "We kind of, well, essentially took the Grey Council hostage in order to force a surrender."

"THAT I did not know. I knew that you and Usagi were war heroes during that time, but I didn't know the specifics."

"Much of 'Battle of the Line' it is still classified, but I just wanted to let you know OUR role, just in case."

"In case of what?" Kirk asked out of curiosity.

"Ranma is known amongst the Minbari as 'The Chaos'," Usagi replied. "During the war, he and a number of special operations personnel systemically broke the Minbari war machine. That's why the Grey Council had ordered a direct strike against Earth, in a surprise attack, because, eventually, the Minbari would not have been able to maintain their ability to wage war."

"Yeah, well…I just hate the fact that because of THAT, the warrior caste still hold a grudge against me," Ranma said, as he shakes his head. "Sheesh!"

"Wow, that is fascinating to hear, Mr. Saotome," Kirk said. "I would love to hear some of your war stories sometimes."

"Sure," Ranma said.

And with that, the Enterprise was parked.

A short time later…

"Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched?" Ranma said, as he looked around the promenade, as he sees Minbari staring at him from around the room…

"Just relax, Ranma," Usagi said, as she eats her meal. "You have fans."

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"THIS kind of fandom I don't need-"

"Excuse me," said an older Minbari, as he taps Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma turns to look at the Minbari.

"Yes?"

"Are you…the Chaos?"

Ranma sizes the Minbari up, and stands.

"That's what some have called me," Ranma said evenly. "What of it?"

For a moment, the air seemed electrified…

And then, without warning or any other indication, the Minbari extends a hand in friendship.

"Umm…huh?" Ranma asked.

"We still have not forgotten your role in our defeat, Chaos, but we respect your prowess as a fellow warrior," said the Minbari. "We give our word that as long as you and your ship is here, we will not seek revenge on you or your House."

Hesitantly, Ranma accepts the handshake. Basically, he and the warrior caste were coming to an understanding of sorts.

"Um, thanks?" Ranma said, as he shook the Minbari's hands.

When the handshake was broken, the Minbari curtsey his head with a nod, and returned to mill about with his fellow Minbari.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sits down.

"See?" Usagi said. "That wasn't so bad. The Minbari are not such a bad people after all."

"Or really?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, REALLY. As long as you don't pick a fight, they won't either."

"Huh."

As the two resumed their eating, someone was spying on them from afar…

"So, you have arrived as it has been foretold," said the female Minbari quietly, who continued to wear her cloak's hood over her head, so as to remain inconspicuous. "I knew it was the right thing to do, to sue for peace amongst our people, when you and the Moon Princess boarded my ship during the 'Battle of the Line'."

Pause.

"And now, the die is cast, and the fate of the galaxy will soon be decided."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Later…

"Man, I hate these things," Ranma said, as he sipped his champagne. The command staff of the USS "Enterprise" was invited for a general "meet-and-greet" party that was being hosted by the staff of the Babylon 5 station. Part of the reason for this was to allow all parties and dignitaries to get to know each other, since the purpose of Babylon 5 was to provide a neutral ground for common interests. The station itself is an independently manned station, made up of races from throughout the Alpha Quadrant. As a result, it has its own authority and militia, and was commanded by former Starfleet personnel. The Minbari were still suspicious of the Federation, stemming from their defeat at the end of the Federation-Minbari War, but would allow Terrans to operate the station, so long as they remain both independent of the Federation, and were under the watch of the "The Council of Babylon 5" (made up of representatives of the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans, the Cardassians, the Minbari, the Centauri, the Narns, the Vorlons and the Juraians) and "The Assembly of Babylon 5" (made up of both the Council and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, which can veto decisions made by the Council). This extra layer provided the necessary framework to insure that no one member of the council would have a prominent say in matters of state. Representing the council membership for the Federation was a human telepath named Ambassador Talia Winters, a former member of the Psi-Corps who specialized in business negotiations before joining the Federation Diplomatic Corps. All human telepaths—including other types of "paranormals", for that matter—have to register with the Paranormal Monitoring Commission (PMC) when not actively involved with Psi-Corps affairs…

It should be noted that officially, both Ranma and Usagi are registered with the PMC as "Type 5" paranormals. That means that these possess standard paranormal abilities like enhanced physical and mental abilities. When asked what this exactly means, much of their stats are deemed "classified". The reality of the matter is that either one is capable of destroying a planetoid on their own, making them very dangerous. And that is why, unofficially, Ranma and Usagi would be listed as "Type 10" paranormals instead…

"Oh, relax, Ranma," Usagi said, as she sipped her drink. "We're heroes, remember? This is the sort of thing that is expected of us."

"But a dog-and-pony show? Come on."

Pause.

"And I bet that YOU are content with this because you get to play 'dress up'."

"Ranma, we're wearing the new formal dress uniforms," Usagi said, as she motions to her uniform. Recently, they have decided to add colored jackets, relating to the individual Starfleet personnel's department. Generally, the cut of the jacket is the same. However, unlike the enlisted ranks, the officers had a silver trim that ran along the zipper of the jacket, and a silver trim along the collar. Flag officers, with the rank of Fleet Captain and above, have an embroidered silver trim instead of a thin one. Women have the option wearing pants, of course…

"I think it's neat!"

"YOU would…"

"Lieutenant Commanders?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma and Usagi both turn to face the source of the voice.

"Ambassador Delenn?" Usagi said.

The Minbari ambassador smiles at the two. Like all Minbari, Delenn were bald, but had a bony "crown" that began at the temples and wraps around the back of her head. Also, all Minbari do not have earlobes, and were generally stronger than your average human, on par with the Vulcans. However, during the Federation-Minbari War, the Minbari found that humans were not just one species of "normal" humans, but also several sub-species of "gifted" humans (called "paranormals") that number in the millions. Even so, all humans were skilled in marital arts of various kinds, with the most popular being the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu (i.e. "Anything Goes Martial Arts"). Of course, there were several alien species that have made the Sol Star System their home, like the Kryptonians, the Saturnians, the Cylons, the Fae, the Eternals and the Zentraedi for instance. As a result of all this, by the time the Minbari entered the system, bound for Earth, the Minbari face a virtual buzz saw. The casualties amongst the Minbari were so high, that there is no family or clan on Minbar that has not suffered a loss of a loved one, in a war that was started over a misunderstanding…and a refusal to remedy the situation diplomatically.

Still, there was hope that the Babylon project would allow for a lasting peace, and certainly the USS Enterprise's recent performance against the Narada will go a long way in helping to convince non-Federation worlds that the Federation was more than ready to hold its own…

"I take it that the warrior caste has not given you any difficulty?" Delenn asked.

"Nah, they're good," Ranma said dismissively.

"I'm surprised that you are here, Ambassador," Usagi said. "Considering, you know…"

"Well, do not forget that being a member of the Gray Council does not preclude one from serving in other areas," Delenn said.

"Ah."

"Ambassador," said a thin, male Minbari, who seemed young for his age.

"Ah, Lennier," Delenn said. "Have you met Lt/Commanders Saotome and Tsukino?"

Lennier looks at the two Starfleet officers…

"It is nice to meet you, commanders," Lennier said with a nod. He then returns his attention towards Delenn.

"Ambassador Kosh would like to have a word with you."

"Ah, yes," Delenn said, as she turns her head towards Ranma and Usagi. "If you excuse me…"

"Hey, no problem, Ambassador," Ranma said with a nod.

"We look forward to work with you, ma'am," Usagi replied.

"Please, call me 'Delenn'," Delenn said with a smile. "At least, at informal gatherings. Oh, and I hope we have more opportunities to…converse."

"Looking forward to it," Ranma said.

And that was that, as Delenn is led by her assistant to meet with the Vorlon ambassador…

"Nice lady," Ranma said, as he took a sip of his drink. "At least compared to when we first met."

"Yes," Usagi replied. "I remember when we did meet her and the Gray Council, at the 'Battle of the Line' event. The Enterprise and the other Constitution-class starships took such a beating in helping to hold back the Minbari armada that Starfleet ordered all ships of that class to be upgrade to the Mark-II status, starting with the Enterprise."

"Yeah, lucky us…"

"Hello, hello, my son," said a familiar voice.

Ranma froze for a moment.

'That voice sound so familiar,' Ranma thought to himself.

"Oh, you must be the new Juraian ambassador," Usagi said pleasantly.

"I would not have accepted this assignment, if my son's ship was not posted to this sector and station," said the same familiar voice.

Slowly, Ranma turns around to see…

"Mom?" Ranma said with surprise. "You're alive?"

Jurai's Ambassador Princess Nodoka, of the House of Masaki, fell into Ranma's line of sight, as she gives her son a broad smile. With her was the wood sentries Azaka and Kamidake.

"But of course, my son," Nodoka said, as she put her right hand on Ranma's left facial cheek. "When the Federation proposed the building of this station, as a means of insuring the peace in the Alpha Quadrant, I had known that the Enterprise would be assigned here. So, I asked the emperor to assign me this post."

"I see…"

"Well, and I speak for both Ranma and I on this, we look forward to work with you, Madam Ambassador," Usagi said.

"Please…call me 'Mother'," Nodoka said with a smile. "After all, you are married to my son."

"Right…"

Later…

"So, as per your assignment, Babylon 5 will serve as your 'port of call', while you explore the next several sectors in the uncharted territories," said Captain Sinclair, as he and his command staff met with Captain Kirk and two members of his command staff.

"That is correct," Kirk said. "You can coordinate our mission profile with Starfleet Command, so that there won't be any…misunderstanding."

"Of course, Captain," Sinclair said. "And I must say that I am surprised that you would be assigned to this command, Captain."

"Oh?"

"It's not every day that someone as…youthful as you are that is assigned to a capital ship."

"Ah, I get that all the time. At any rate, I want to make sure that you are familiar with Lt/Commander Tsukino, my Bridge Command Officer, my 'Number Two', so that you will always have a line of communication between us."

"Good."

"Captain, would it be possible to set up an appointment with the Vorlon ambassador?" Commander Spock asked. "They rarely have any contact with outsiders, even with those of a peaceful nature and intent."

"Good luck," said Chief Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi—head of station security—with a snort. "Ever since that assassination attempt on Ambassador Kosh's life, he's been seeing NO one."

"Still, I think it would be good to develop a working relationship with the Vorlons, since much of their borders intersect the Uncharted Territories."

"I can have Commander Takashima arranged a meeting," Sinclair said.

"Then confer with Usagi over here, then," Kirk replied, as he motions towards Usagi. "She is the resident diplomat."

"Then, I will get back to you on this matter soon enough," said Takashima, as she nods towards Usagi, while Usagi nodded back.

"That's right," Sinclair said, as he turns towards Usagi. "You helped to…found the United Federation of Planets, commander."

"Well, I just did some of the heavy lifting during the negotiations, while a part of Earth's diplomatic team," said Usagi with a smile.

"Yep, like everything, the 'grunts' do all the work," Garibaldi said with a smirk.

Some time later…

During a re-supply operation, where the Enterprise would transfer the last of Babylon 5's cargo to its bays, a meeting was requested of Ranma, but it wasn't to meet with the Vorlon ambassador…

"Ah, Lt/Commander Saotome," said the Centauri Ambassador Londo Mollari, as he ushered Ranma in to his consulate office. "Come in, please."

Ranma eyes him for a moment, but does not say anything as he enters the office.

"When I heard that the famous 'Ranma Saotome' would be in this area, I had to get a chance to meet you before you move off on your mission."

"The Enterprise is scheduled to make regular stops here at the station, Ambassador," Ranma said. "And we could have talked at the party."

"I know, I know," Londo said dismissively. "However, my business with you is of a personal nature."

A servant arrives with a tray of fine wine and a pair of wine glasses.

"Wine?" Londo asked.

"No, thank you," Ranma said. "I'm still on duty. And besides, I would like to get to the point of this meeting."

"Ah, straight to the point," Londo said, as he pours himself a drink. "Then, we shall. Do you know a man named 'L'cheffe Mollari'?"

Inwardly, Ranma stiffens at the name of the man he had met while on a clandestine assignment…an assignment that led to the death of his wife Vesper.

"No, I don't," Ranma said evenly. "Who is he to you anyway?"

"Oh, he was my grandfather, actually," Londo said. "He was a prominent banker, in fact…a good one."

"You don't say. So, how is he related to our conversation?"

"Well, that's the funny thing about records," Londo said, as he took a sip. "It turns out that when he mysteriously died, a man by the name of 'Ranma Saotome' was somehow involved."

"Okay…"

"Does that name ring any bells?"

"The only thing that I can say is that the first born of my family is named 'Ranma Saotome'."

"Ah, just as I figured," Londo said. "You see, my friend, it might appear that your grandfather and my grandfather had an unfortunate encounter, one that led to his death."

"You don't say…"

"Well, the only thing I can say is that it is a matter of family honor to settle old business."

"And how do you propose that, Ambassador?"

"I can save your family the humiliation, and thus allow you to keep the memory of you ancestor alive and favorable, if you, I don't know…give me data on your ship's weapons systems, perhaps?"

"I see. So you're bribing me?"

"Yes. You see, I doubt your government would want to deal with a diplomatic scandal, if an unsolved murder got out into the public 'market'."

"Ah," Ranma said, as he rolled his neck. "How about this: we table this matter, and I won't recall data on Narn atrocities that your precious grandfather committed during the waning days of the Centauri Republic?"

"How did you-?" Londo began to ask. He had though he had secured the Narn Regime's records on his grandfather's activities on the Narn homeworld…

"I have resources that are, let's say…considerable," Ranma said with a smirk. Even though he was not a member of Section 31 anymore, he had enough clout to ask for special 'favors', including old records concerning war profiteers like L'Cheffe Mollari.

"I doubt that public sentiment will be favorable to your grandfather, once the truth comes out."

"Huh."

"Well, I got to get back to my work, Ambassador," Ranma said. "I bid you…adieu."

With that, Ranma leaves a awestruck ambassador behind…

* * *

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, in the Prime Timeline…

It has been twenty-two years since the disappearances of both Federation Ambassador Spock of Vulcan and Starfleet's Fleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, when the Romulan criminal Nero had murdered hundreds of people out of revenge against the Federation, which was prompted by a trick played by an ambitious Romulan politician who sought to "purify" non-Romulan influence on his homeworld, by allowing it to be destroyed by the Horbus Star, located in "Sector Z" (located within the Uncharted Territories), without warning. However, Empress T'Suki and Romulan Praetor Sela saw to it that both their homeworld and people were safe, by shifting the planet into a pocket dimension for five years, before reestablishing it around the star of a nearby system. Since then, the Romulans and the Federation have become closer than ever, on the level of the same friendship that existed between the Federation and Klingons. In fact, as of 2409 AD, the Alpha Quadrant is officially one alliance. Unfortunately, certain politicians, namely the newly elected President of the United Federation of Planets wants to scale back the role that Starfleet has played in keeping the peace, after so many years of conflicts…

"He's an idiot," said Federation Ambassador-at-Large Ranma Saotome, as he storms into his residence on Earth, located in Marin County, outside of the City of San Francisco.

"What did the president do THIS time?" asked Dr. Ezri Dax, as she waters the plants in the room. Retired from Starfleet with the rank of "Admiral", Dax decided to go back into medicine as a practicing psychiatrist at Starfleet Academy. These days, Dax grew out her hair, and looks practically motherly. She should, since she has had four kids by her present husband…

"What HASN'T he done?" Ranma said, as he tosses suitcase on the couch. "He's still insisting that Starfleet should be scaled back to the status of merchant ships and coast guards, and rely on peace to get us through the day."

"Well, scaling back Starfleet a bit would free up resources for the expansion of the Federation Marshal Services. I mean, with the Dominion mollified and the Borg secured, maybe we can return the role of a peaceful armada dedicated towards exploration."

Pause.

"And the Federation has you to thank for," Dax said, as she presses her hand on Ranma's broad chest.

"Don't remind me," Ranma said, as he sits down on the couch, but avoid sitting on his briefcase. "Jean-Luc and I wanted to make sure that the Federation saw a 'golden age'. For Jean-Luc, it would serve as a feather in his cap as a defender of Federation values. For me, I wanted to make sure that Bajor is ushered into paradise."

"Which you did, when Romulans, Gorn and the remaining hold-outs signed on for a permanent alliance," Dax said, as she sat on Ranma's lap. "There is even talk about all these powers formerly joining the Interstellar Alliance."

"I know," Ranma said. "I'm the one who brought it up."

"Then why-?"

"Because, in my opinion a robust military can be a good thing," Ranma said. "And I am not talking about on the scope of the last Borg incursion. I'm just saying that a military can still meet the needs of the Federation, without needless sacrificing its capabilities. And rely solely on trans-warp conduits, which replaced the "Jump Gate System" as being more efficient, is silly. I mean, WE knocked out the Borg Trans-warp Hub, and that nearly crippled the Borg."

Pause.

"Well, that's a good thing, but not for US."

Pause.

"Ezri, I just hope that we don't lull ourselves in a false sense of security," Ranma said with a sigh. "I've worked too hard to make Starfleet a balanced organization, capable of both defense and exploration, and to have some politician muck that up."

Dax looks into her husband's eyes. Over the years, ever since Ezri Tigan joined the Trill Dax symbiotic organism, she had successfully incorporated her past lives, making Dax a seasoned Starfleet officer. She would go up the ranks to first head Starfleet Operations, and then later become the head of Starfleet Command, following Ranma's footsteps in the process. When she asked Ranma is he accepted her fully, in spite being a male in a previous life, Ranma joke by saying that while Dax was mentally male and female, he could be physically male and female. So, in a weird way, they were a perfect couple…in a weird sort of way…

"Dear, no matter what, you will make sure that the Federation will survive," Dax said, as she held Ranma's face. "We've known each other too long for me to doubt you…"

Pause.

"Even if you can be a smug bastard sometimes." Dax said with a smile, before she kissed her husband…

As Ranma kissed his wife, a thought came to him.

Ranma…

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he suddenly breaks his kiss.

"What is it, luv?" Dax asked.

"For a moment, I saw an image of Usagi in mind," Ranma said quietly.

"It has been a long time since you were last in contact with Usagi," Dax said.

"Twenty-two years to the day, in fact," Ranma said, as he leans back on the couch. "I tell you, sometimes I wonder if I am a horrible person for not going after Usagi."

"Do you think she is still alive?" Dax asked, as she leans on Ranma.

"I would have felt her passing," Ranma said. "And it would have followed by her haunting me for a while as a 'Force Spirit' before she is reborn…"

Pause.

"Most likely she would be hanging out, especially when she watches me do certain things."

"What kind of things?" Dax asked.

"The kind of things that she likes to do."

"Oh, you mean-?"

"Yes," Ranma said with embarrassment. "The last thing I want is her watching ME in an act of intimacy."

"You know, you're right about that…"

Pause.

"Although, it is a turn on…in a way," Dax said with a knowing smile.

Ranma frowns.

"Which 'Dax' am I talking to?" Ranma asked.

"All of them," Dax said, as she hugged Ranma. "But, seriously, if you really are thinking about Usagi, then it is best time you do something about it."

"With my schedule?" Ranma said.

"Yes, with YOUR schedule," Dax said. "You've never abandoned Usagi before, so don't start now."

"I wasn't planning on doing so, Dax," Ranma protested.

"And I'm coming with you."

"But-"

"The kids have gone off to school and out of the house," Dax said. "And besides, we haven't had a decent vacation in a while."

"Okay, you do got a point there," Ranma said. "We'll have to talk to Setsuna first, since she would know the point of departure where she disappeared to."

"Then, it's settled," Dax said, as she kisses Ranma again. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"Whatever happens, we'll do this as a family," Dax said. "Heck, Usagi can stay with us, if she wants."

"Okay, but we would need an extra-large bed, you know," Ranma said with a grin.

"Humph."

Meanwhile, on Vulcan, in the Alternate Timeline…

"How are you feeling today, dear?" Dr. T'Usa said, as she served Councilmember S'Gai his morning tea.

"Very well, thank you," S'Gai said, as he accepted his tea. "And you?"

"I am well, thank you," T'Usa replied. T'Usa was once Usagi Tsukino, who had managed to travel to an alternate past, along with her beau Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, thanks to a mad Romulan named Nero, who was, ironically enough, her own son-in-law. She had previously used her shapeshifting abilities to infiltrate one of Nero's crew, a Romulan female named T'Yan, who died during a battle between Nero's ship, "The Nerada" and the USS "Enterprise", circa 2254 CE. With the crisis over, and with Nero and his crew being returned to his proper time and space, Usagi and Spock elected to remain in the past. Now, Usagi forged her own identity as Dr. T'Usa, a Vulcan medical practitioner and research specialist, while Spock used his middle name, S'Gai, and serves on the Vulcan High Council. They did this for two reasons. One, they wanted to fit into Vulcan society. And, two, they did not want to interfere in the lives of their present counterparts, who were presently serving aboard the Enterprise of their present era, circa 2258 CE. So far, their immersion on Vulcan, whose people had been spending the past few years rebuilding from the near-disaster caused by Nero's attack on their world, has been proving to be a success.

"Dear, I was thinking about taking the 'kholinar ritual', to complete my Vulcan training," T'Usa said.

S'gai frowns.

"What is it?"

"You do not have to do this, Usagi," S'Gai said. "If you do, you might never go back."

"S'Gai," T'Usa said, as she knells before her husband. "My…feelings will not change, only my expression will. And if it means that I will only be…in the mood once every seven years, which I really doubt, by the way, I will have mastered my emotions, so that they cannot control ME."

Pause.

"T'Pol sacrificed her life to keep this planet together. Sacrificing my emotions is the least that I can do."

"And what about Ranma?" S'Gai said. "One day, you and he will see each other again."

"When that day comes, then he will have to understand…"

Pause.

"As I have stated, I will be with you until you no longer grace the Universe with your presence. That could be ten years to fifty years from now. I do not care. What I do care is for you to accept this from me."

S'Gai place his withered hand on his wife's.

"Then I shall endeavor to accept your decision gracefully, Usako," S'Gai said gently.

T'Usa lays her head on her husband's hand.

'Ranma, forgive me,' T'Usa thought, as she sighed…

A month later, somewhere in the Uncharted Territories…

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 2258.0302. It has been six weeks since the USS "Enterprise" has been formally posted to the neutral space station, "Babylon 5". Since then, we have logged in long hours in the hotly contested "Uncharted Territories", an area of space that few have managed to go into, either due to fear or means. The fear comes from the fact that many older species frequently roam such places, while the means comes from the fact that there is very little in the way of civilization. At least, civilization that one can recognize. This is on top of the fact that private interests from all sides are causing problems for competing powers in the Alpha Quadrant. Nevertheless, Starfleet Command feels that a presence would do good to keep the peace between rivals, during our survey mission…_

"Another day, another system successfully surweyed," Ensign Pavel Chekov said, as he wrote on one of the Bridge's virtual screen with a light pen. He then turns to the Chief Bridge Officer.

"Ma'am, we should punch our data to astrometrics for compiling," Chekov said.

Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino looks up from her work. Contrary to popular belief, the role of the Chief Bridge Officer was to serve as a direct line between the commanding officer and first officer, and the rest of the crew. So, as a result, Usagi had to directly supervise projects that the first officer did not do. In particular, while Spock studied the findings from the surveys conducted by various science teams, since he was the head of the science department, everything else was left for Usagi to manage.

"Good," Usagi replied. "That'll give Spock more to do-"

BLEEEP-BLEEEP!

Communications Officer Nyota Uhura, who was examining the communications lines from within the Uncharted Territories, which includes updating the Universal Translator, answers the hail.

"This is the USS Enterprise," Uhura said. "We read you loud and clear. Over."

"This is Ambassador G'Kar of the Narn Regime," came the reply. "I would like to speak to…Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome?"

"This is an official channel, sir, not a personal one," Uhura said. "You must go through proper channels-"

"I got this," Usagi said. "Ambassador G'Kar, it's good to hear from you again, though I missed you at the Centauri Religious Observance Festival last month."

"Considering the history of the Centauri and my people, it would not have been wise to participate," G'Kar said. All Narn looked like humans crossed with salamanders…without the tail.

"I see. So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, due to the delicate nature of what I need to say, it would be best if Saotome hears about it first."

Uhura and Usagi turn to look at each other with wonder…

A few minutes later, at a secured channel is made to Ranma's office below deck. He had been running drills all day, when he received the call.

"Ambassador, what can I do for you?" Ranma asked.

"I need a favor," G'Kar said. "Is it true that your 'Enterprise' is near Sector Sigma 957?"

"Well, yes," Ranma said. "We haven't made plans to survey that sector just yet-"

"I need you and your ship to go to that sector, and save one of your human colleagues," G'Kar said.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_To recap: Due the actions of the Romulan rogue named "Nero", an alternate timeline was created from the prime timeline. This also results in the dissolution of Terran-centric organization known as "Earth Force" much earlier than expected. Instead, thanks to the efforts of the enigmatic Sailor Pluto created the events that would lead to the "Federation-Minbari War", a conflict that, while shorter, would strengthen the United Federation of Planets standing in the Alpha Quadrant. Furthermore, due to increase contacts with the other great races in the Alpha Quadrant, coupled with Nero's actions (vis-à-vis the 24__th__ century Romulan mining/Borg ship, the Nerada), Starfleet Command advanced the technological capabilities of its "Constitution-class" starship program by leaps and bounds, advancing by one hundred years. Now, the Federation, through Starfleet, is capable of matching any power, of the younger races, in the galaxy, which is a good thing considering the fact that it seeks to expand into the so-called "Uncharted Territories"…_

* * *

Meanwhile…

A lone Earth ship had appeared over a desolate planet in Sector Sigma 957, located deep within the Uncharted Territories. For years, many of the younger races have made it a point to avoid this world. However, humanity, still in its infancy when it comes to the ways of interstellar space travel, tends to explore areas that it should not go. Case in point: independent surveyor Catherine Sakai, of the SS "Skydancer". An attractive woman of Japanese origins (on Earth), she was a long-time personal friend of the Babylon 5 station commander, and, in fact, met the commander while the two of them attended Starfleet Academy…

After receiving a commission to do the survey, Sakai, anxious to prove her worth as a premier private contractor, decided to ignore the advice of the Narn ambassador, and proceeded onto her mission.

"Okay," Sakai said, as she stabilized her orbit over the unknown planet. "Computer."

CHIRP!

"Begin automatic voice recognition."

CHIRP!

"Okay, begin recording and surveying operations."

CHIRP!

"Log Entry, Stardate: 2258.0302. Having exited the hyperspace, I detect no other presence in the area. Initial scans indicate that there has not been any presence in this sector in months, which beg the question as to why no one has sought to claim this planet, other than superstition being the cause. Hopefully, the 'unobtanium' deposits on this world will yield the results that would justify this trip-"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

Sakai looks at her sensor readings.

"Computer, give me holographic display," Sakai said.

On her proverbial dashboard, an energy mass appears. Whatever was making it was BIG.

"I can't take the chance of being stuck here," Sakai said, as she began to make preparations to break out of orbit. Unfortunately, something appeared off her ship's bow.

"What the-?"

FLASH!

And Sakai was gone from her ship.

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise…

"Okay, but why the cloak-and-dagger stuff?" Ranma said, as he wrapped the towel over his neck. "I'm sure that the Captain-"

"That's just it; it has to be off-the-record, as to the reason why your 'Enterprise' would change your schedule."

"And the reason is…?"

"Your human colleague, Captain Catherine Sakai of the SS "Skydancer", is being sponsored by Centauri Prime to survey that system in that sector. I'm concerned that she, as you humans would say, 'Bitten more than she can chew'."

"Look, I owe you a favor for giving me a heads up on what the Centauri ambassador attempted to do," Ranma said. "But I am surprised that you care about this Captain Sakai, but not enough to go through direct channels."

"My government worked with Satori in the past, and we consider her a long time investment," G'Kar said. "But most importantly, having worked with you and your mate during the Narn Resistance, I know that you can…push the matter further than normally."

Ranma nods his head. He had worked to help free Narn from the control of Centauri Prime, ever since he had a run in with a relative of Ambassador Londo Mollari, the same one who attempted to brutalize Ranma while he was in his girl form, decades ago. In fact, it was the Federation's Section 31 who directly sponsored the Narn Resistance movement, in return for help to lay the intelligence apparatus beyond Federation space. That is how Federation was able to prevail over the Minbari during their war, because they had extensive alien contacts that the Minbari did not know about.

"So, please, Lt/Commander Saotome, I would consider this a repayment of your debt to me."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Ten minutes later, Ranma was sharing his concerns with the rest of the command staff.

"And there you go," Ranma said, as he sipped his coffee. He did not tell the Captain and the others about his intelligence activities, but he did tell the truth…from a certain point-of-view.

"Fascinating," Commander Spock said. "And so, a Federation citizen violated the protocols to get 'first crack' at claiming an alien planet for economic reasons."

"You got it."

"Sounds like this Sakai person had the right idea," Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott said. "Get sponsored by a third party, and be able to get the accolades."

"But without supervision by the proper authorities?" Lt/Commander Usagi Tsukino asked. "The whole point of having the General Orders being applied to Federation citizens is to prevent mistakes concerning 'first contact', like what happened that caused the Federation-Minbari War."

"And because of this Captain Sakai not following the rules, we might bring trouble to ourselves," CMO Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy said with a scoff. "Great."

"Bones, please," Captain James T. Kirk said. "I can understand the need to explore. Captain Sakai and our motivation may be different, be we are doing what we love to do."

"Getting into trouble?"

"Besides that."

Kirk turns towards Usagi.

"So, what do we know about Captain Sakai, Bunny?" Kirk asked.

"She has a clean record, as far as we know," Usagi said, as she activates a rotating hologram of Sakai.

"Wow, what a babe," Kirk said, which warranted a stare from his command crew. "What? She is, you know!"

"Anyway, we have Sakai, Catherine Mai, born on Earth, in Alaska, the North American Union in 2224 CE to a rich family known for its real estate dealings."

"Make sense, considering her job as a planetary surveyor…"

"Joined Starfleet in 2243 CE for a five-year stint, so that she can gain experience in space. She, like everyone else, participated in the Federation-Minbari War, and retires from military service in 2248 CE to become an independent contractor under the auspice of 'Universal Terraform'. At present, she is registered at Babylon 5, where she conducts her business…"

Usagi deactivates the hologram.

"Clean as a whistle, as far as her personality is concerned."

Kirk turns towards Spock.

"Spock, what is the situation concerning Sector Sigma 957?" Kirk asked.

"It is a sector of space that the Federation has been interested in for a long time now," Spock said, as he brings up a hologram of the sector. "We were scheduled to conduct the survey ourselves. However, certain members of the Federation council are concerned that we might unintentionally disturb an ancient intelligence in that area."

"Which is why our orders to conduct a survey in that area has been delayed," Kirk said.

"Correct. Unfortunately, a number of ships in recent years have been deemed lost within the Uncharted Territories, due to contact of, shall we say…epic proportions."

"Aye," Kirk said with a sigh, as he looked over towards Ranma and Usagi, who looked noticeably uncomfortable. "I've lost many friends to the Uncharted Territories…"

"What do you mean, Jim?" Bones asked.

"He's referring to the fact that Usagi and I lost our daughter to the Uncharted Territories," Ranma said, as he glanced at Usagi. "The Captain and my daughter, Aiko, were like siblings growing up."

"I'm surprised he wasn't more than that," Bones said, only to receive a look of disapproval from Kirk. "Er, sorry about that…"

"At the time of her disappearance, she worked as a freelancer for 'Interplanetary Express', a civilian survey company. She, along with the crew of the SS 'Icarus' disappeared in Sector Z, never to be heard from again…"

In fact, Ranma knew exactly what happened to his daughter Aiko. From his investigations, he learned that Interplanetary Expeditions ("IPX") was a front for a technology and weapons department within "Section 31". It turned out that the Icarus had traveled into Sector Z to investigate the possibility of acquiring advance, alien technologies. Instead, the crew awakened an ancient and power alien intelligence that had "consumed" them. Ranma wanted to get revenge on what happened. However, it took his sister-in-law Nabiki Kuno, head of Section 31 (known as "N"), to stay his hand, after she told him that going after those responsible for what had happened to Aiko at that point in time would have dire consequences on the entire galaxy. She cited the fact that the Federation was still recovering from recent events, and that Ranma had to look at the larger picture like a game of Chess. Still, Nabiki did promise that when the time comes to deal with those forces that had "consumed" Aiko, Ranma would have the complete backing of her organization…

For now, Ranma will keep what happened to his daughter a secret, even from his own wife.

"I'm sorry, Jim, for you loss," Bones said.

"Thanks. We ALL are…"

Silence.

"Well, if nothing else, we should get going," Ranma said. "By now, the Skydancer should already have started its survey operation."

"Correct," Kirk said, as he presses a button.

CHIRP!

"Bridge, this is the Captain," Kirk said. "Ensign Chekov, plot a course to Sector Sigma 957. Lt. Sulu, best speed ahead. Lt. Uhura, sound the 'Yellow Alert' status."

"Aye, sir!" said came the reply in unison.

Kirk then turns towards Scotty.

"Scotty-"

"Ship systems will be at your disposal."

"Okay, then, we might end up dealing with an alien intelligence, should something go awry," Kirk said, as he gets up, followed by the rest of the Command Crew. "Now, I need not tell you that the Federation Council is skittish about us going into that sector without explicit authorization, so I expect everyone to be on his or her behavior."

Kirk scans the room a bit more.

"Dismiss…"

And, with that, the Enterprise changes course, and heads for Sector Sigma 957…

BA-CHOOOM!

Arriving at the last known location of the Skydancer, Kirk ordered Spock to immediately scan for life-signs on the planet.

"Spock?"

"Checking," Spock said, as he peered into his "Sensor Viewer". It was specifically designed to conduct scans on a micro-level. "Planet surface indicates signs of an ancient, and advance civilization. It is a 'Class-M' planet with abundant, yet primitive forms of life. According to atmospheric and carbon conditions, this world have been dead for at least one-thousand Earth cycles."

"So much for first contact," Sulu said disappointedly.

"Chekov, do your scans pick up Captain Sakai's vessel?" Kirk asked. Usagi made sure that the Bridge crew knew what they mission was.

"I am detecting a civilian ship," Chekov said. "It's adrift. Range: one million kilometers."

"Spock?"

"Adjusting sensors," Spock said, as he looks into his viewer again. "Confirmed. It is the SS Skydancer. However, I am not detecting anylife."

"And the condition of the ship?"

"Perfectly intact."

"Okay," Kirk said, as he gets up. "I'm going down to the ship. I want you and Ranma to come with me. Uhura, inform Dr. McCoy to meet me in Transporter One. Usagi, you have the Conn."

"Aye, sir," everyone said in unison, as they executed Kirk's orders…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

The SS "Skydancer" was in stand-by mode, when four beams of light materialized on the bridge of the survey ship.

BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG…

Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Ranma and Dr. McCoy appeared.

"Away Team to Enterprise," Kirk said, as he taps into his communicator, which was built into his pressure suit.

"Enterprise, here," Usagi replied over the signal. "What is your 'sit-rep'?"

"Sit-rep"

"It doesn't appear that the ship has been abandoned," Kirk said, as he scanned the deck with his eyes. "The power, however, is on 'stand-by'."

"Do you want a tractor tow?"

"How many minutes do we have before the 'Skydancer' enters a decay orbit?" Kirk asked.

"At the rate of descent, the Skydancer will burn up within the planet's atmosphere in one hour," Chekov interjected over the communications link-up.

"Enterprise, stand-by on that request," Kirk said. "I want to see if we can't get the Skydancer's engines re-initialized before resorting to the use of the tractor beam. Besides, I want you to keep an eye out on possible ET contact."

"ET" stands for "extra-terrestrial"…

"Roger that," Usagi replied. "We'll continue to monitor the situation."

"Good," Kirk said. "Keep me informed if there are any new developments. Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

"Captain, I am detecting an unusual energy pattern in the vicinity," Spock said, as he used his Tricorder to scan the bridge. "The energy pattern is consistent with how we use energy for trans-matter purposes."

"Just say 'I detected transporter usage'," Dr. McCoy replied.

"Did I not say that, Doctor?"

"My point, Spock, is that you don't have to use big words, you know."

"Doctor, as a scientist, I have to be very precise in my analysis. What you are suggesting is the equivalent suggesting that you use dinner utensils, a sewing thread kit and leaches to conduct healthcare."

"Humph."

"Gentlemen, we can debate terminology AFTER we resolve this situation," Kirk said, as he turns to address the team. "Spock, I want the computer up and running. Ranma, get the ship's engines re-started. Bones, you're with me."

"I don't see why I'm needed, when you have Spock and Ranma here," Dr. McCoy complained.

"Yes, Captain," said Spock, as he begins to search for the Skydancer's computer systems.

"Aye, sir," Ranma replied, as he begins his search for the engine room. "And I'll see if I can getting life-support back up as well."

"You do that," Dr. McCoy said. "I hate these damn pressure suits…feel like spam in a can or something…"

Ranma chuckled, as he proceeds to the engine room.

Meanwhile, back in the prime timeline…

"…So you see, Setsuna, we need to find Usagi," Ambassador Ranma Saotome said, as he sat with his wife Dr. Ezri Dax (aka Sailor Trill) across from Princess Setsuna Meioh, Earth Prime Minister, and was the third most powerful person in Earth's government, after the Neo-Queen (head of state) and President (head of government). Many times have there been talk of abolishing the power of the sovereign, due to its implication as being a hereditary thing. However, since most of the day-to-day operations are within the jurisdiction of the Presidency, this has not been a real issue. In terms of the function of the Neo-Queen, she has the ability to appoint Earth's ambassadors (on the advice of the President), can veto executive orders (which has to be confirmed by the General Assembly to take effect, though the veto can be overridden by the Senate), can vote in a quorum (i.e. the gathering of the heads and most senior members of all branches of government) in planetary-wide emergencies, and has her own Royal Guard. Incidentally, the President can nominate judges and cabinet positions for Senate approval. However, it is the Neo-Queen who can issue a decree to negate a senate filibuster after ninety days from the time the nomination goes to the floor of the Senate for a vote. In fact, the Neo-Queen can issue a decree to negate all senate filibusters after ninety days from the time any nomination or legislation goes to the Senate floor for a vote. Generally speaking, there are a lot of people who wish to reduce the Neo-Queen's role in government in its entirety. However, it is the Prime Minister's duty to strike a balance between royalty and the commonality…

And that person was Setsuna Meioh, aka "Sailor Pluto".

"And we believe that she is still alive, but lost some place," Dax replied.

"Ambassador, we've been through this already," Setsuna said, as she continued to do her work. "If I had evidence that Captain Tsukino was alive, do you think I would hide this fact?"

"To be honest, yes," Ranma replied. "Remember the incident involving the other Sailor Pluto? You know, the one who almost got us all killed on Delta Vega Ultima?"

"Delta Vega Ultima" was the Federation outpost where the rogue "Stafleeter" Gary Mitchell was sealed—and later, resealed—in a tomb, after proven to be a grave threat to the galaxy after gaining god-like powers…

"That temporal doppelganger came from a timeline that no longer exist," Setsuna said defensively, as she sets her pen down. "I'm not HER."

"Setsuna, we know that you keep Usagi's confidence, since she is the Moon Princess," Dax said softly. "We're not going to judge you on why you withheld information on her whereabouts."

"Please, Setsuna," Ranma said. "Tell us the truth."

Setsuna looks at the couple for a long time…

"Setsuna?" Dax said.

"Very well," Setsuna said, as she sighed. "Usagi is alive."

"She…she is?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"How is this possible?" Dax asked.

"According to Professor Data of Cambridge, when he was Usagi's First officer, before becoming the Enterprise-E's next starship captain, he noted that an alien ship of Juraian design ran interference between the Enterprise and the Nerada, Ambassador Nero's ship."

Ranma nods his head in agreement. Nero had mistakenly thought that all of Romulus had perished, when, in fact, it moved into another dimension, until a new star was created to replace the destroyed one. The star in question was aged faster than nature allowed, thanks to a sprung trap that the alien race known as the Shadows had laid. After Nero was retrieved, he spent years in a psychiatric detention facility for his crime before being allowed to go free. Only recently has Nero redeemed himself by returning to mainstream society as a Romulan ambassador to the Federation, after Empress T'suki finally forgave Nero for his crimes. Time will only tell if Nero can truly forgive himself for not having faith in the overtures of the Federation…

"Yes, we read the logs," Dax said.

"But Usagi's death was never confirmed," Ranma said. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I should have remembered that Usagi could transform into a space craft," Ranma said as he groused a bit. "Damn it…"

Dax rubs her husband's left shoulder with her right hand. She, too, misses Usagi, as did a number of friends and family members.

Dax then turns towards Setsuna.

"What is her present situation, Setsuna?" Dax asked.

"Right now, Usagi has taken the role of a Vulcan citizen named T'Usa," Setsuna said, as she produces a holographic picture of Usagi. Essentially, she looked the same, except for her hairstyle, which is reminiscent of the Bettie Paige look, circa mid-20th century Earth. Like the model/actress, Usagi had short bangs in the front, and long hair in the back (though not as long as her tradition length of hair). She had pointy ears and a greenish/pale complexion similar to all Vulcans and Romulans…

"Interesting look," Ranma said, noticing that Usagi was dressed in dark clothes like an teaching instructor. "So, what does 'T'Usa do?"

"She teaches xeno-medicine at the Vulcan Science Academy on the other Vulcan."

"And who is she seeing with?"

"Ranma, what does that have to do with anything?" Dax asked.

"Because I don't want to be caught with any surprises, that's all," Ranma replied, as he glances towards his wife. "You know how I get sometimes."

Dax simply rolls her eyes in response.

"So," Ranma said, as he turns his attention back towards Setsuna. "Whom is Usagi 'shaking up' with?"

Setsuna sighs. She knows that Ranma tends to be insecure when it comes to male competition…

"Well?"

"The Princess is cohabitating with Ambassador S'Gai of Vulcan," Setsuna replied.

"Why does that name sound familiar…?"

And then, Ranma's eyes light up before squinting. He was proficient in the Vulcan and Romulan languages, stemming from his dealings with those who speak those exotic languages. However, more importantly, he knew the context of the name 'S'Gai'…

"Spock," Ranma said. "She living with Spock, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Setsuna said. "And one more thing: in order to be Ambassador Spock's perfect companion, Usagi has decided to purge all of her emotions by undergoing the kohlinar ritual."

"What?" Ranma yelled.

"Why would Usagi do that?" Dax asked.

"The Princess wants to make it easier to live in the alternate timeline, free of the guilt for leaving those behind," Setsuna replied.

"Huh," Ranma said. "A logical Usagi…who would have 'thunk' it?"

"My concern is how the Princess's pursuit of pure logic will effect her role in the scheme of things," Setsuna said.

"You mean you can't see into the future?" Ranma said with a grin.

"Don't be smug. Discerning the timeline is as much an art as it is a science. Coupled with those who seek to manipulate it vis-à-vis 'The Temporal Cold War', I cannot fathom how the Princess' pursuit of logic will have an effect the grand scheme of things."

"So you DO want us to see Usagi?" Dax asked.

"Yes."

"Then why not say something before now?" Ranma asked.

"I wouldn't have the reputation of being enigmatic otherwise," Setsuna said with a knowing smile.

"You don't say…"

Meanwhile, back on the alternate timeline…

"Status report, Mr. Sulu," Usagi said, as she sat comfortably in the center seat, as she signed a status report from Yeoman Rand.

"We are still holding station," Sulu said. "And we are still in tandem with the survey ship's orbit."

"Good," Usagi said. She then turns towards Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov, any new developments?" Usagi asked.

"Negative on that," Chekov said, as he monitored the entirety of the sector at Mr. Spock's station…

"Wait, belay that," Chekov said, as he adjusted his sensors. "I'm definitely picking up a signal. Bearing: 035 Mark 87."

"Mr. DeSalle?"

"I'm on it, ma'am," said Lt. Vincent DeSalle, as he plots the coordinates. DeSalle was the Assistant Chief Engineer and Relief Navigator…

"Uhura, get me the Away Team," Usagi said.

"Aye," Uhura said, as she began to make her adjustments to her panel. "Enterprise to Away Team. Please respond."

CHIRP!

"Kirk: here," came the reply. "What is your status?"

"Captain, we definitely have visitors on starboard," Usagi said. "I-"

"Commander, that object just emitted some sort of transmat energy wave!" Chekov said.

"Red Alert!" Usagi called. "Shields up-!"

ZUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM…

In stunned amazement, all the female crewmembers disappeared in a flash of light, including Usagi.

"Ma'am!?" Chekov said.

"Enterprise, what the hell is going on?" Kirk demanded.

"They're gone!"

"Who?"

"All the females!"

"What?"

Meanwhile, on the Skydancer, Ranma had just re-ignited the ship's engines when the trransmat energy wave enveloped him.

"I got it-" Ranma said, before being exposed to the energy.

ZUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM…

"Gah!" Ranma yelled in pain, as the beam enveloped him. If one could witness this act, one would see the ghostly form of Ranma's female guise being removed…

THUNK!

With that, Ranma collapses on the deck while convulsing, before going into a state of unconsciousness.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where…are we?" Usagi said, as she tried to move. There appeared to be some sort of field holding her in place…for the most part. She then looked at herself, and realized that she was…nude.

"What happened to my clothes?" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns to the source of the voice.

"Uhura?" Usagi asked. She, like her, was nude.

"Yeah…I hope," Uhura said, as she struggled to move.

"Huh," Usagi replied. She scanned the area and saw the familiar faces of Rand, Nurse Chapel, Gaila and others of her crew…all female, and equally nude. From her vantage point, she guessed that they were being held by beams of light, while floating a few meters above a floor with a dark, smooth surface…

"Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Rand said with embarrassment. Not that she was so insecure as to not wanting to be with other nude women, but she felt like she was being put up for market somehow…

"No!" Gaila cried out. "I think…I see Ranma-papa, and she doesn't look good."

Usagi careened her next to see the girl-form of her husband. It appeared to be pale and sickly…

"Ranma?"

"What…what's wrong with him?" Uhura asked. She may be dating Spock these days, but she will still have a place in her heart for Ranma…

"I'm not sure," Chapel said. "Without checking her…his vital signs directly, I can't tell."

"What CAN you tell us?" Usagi asked.

"From my observations, (Lt) Commander Saotome seems drained, as if he went through a marathon session without rest or food."

"Huh."

"Usagi, you're supposed to have special powers or something," Uhura said. "Why don't you DO something?"

"Uhura, be quiet," Usagi replied. "In spite of our present situation, we're still 'Starfleet'. And until our situation becomes permanent, you SHOULD conduct yourself in a professional manner."

"S-sorry, Usagi," Uhura said with embarrassment. "It's just that I've read stories about situations like these."

Pause.

"This is a kind of thing that is a virtual banquet for the likes of the Captain and Ranma."

"No kidding, except they wouldn't need to rack us up like this," Usagi said, as she focused her thoughts on Ranma-onna…

Pause.

"Unfortunately, I don't get a sense of anything from Ranma, but he is alive."

"That's good," Uhura said, as she glances over at Ranma-onna…

"Uhhhhh…said another voice.

Usagi and Uhura turns towards the sound of a moaning woman.

"I don't recognize that woman over there," Uhura said.

"I do," Usagi replied. "I believe that it's the missing Catherine Sakai, the Captain of the 'SS Skydancer'."

"Wow," Rand said. "She is certainly 'gifted'."

"And tall," Chapel replied.

"I've seen bigger and better," Gaila replied with hint of jealousy.

Usagi frowns. She wondered if the biological data was incorrect, because Captain Sekai's physical dimension was enhanced, so much so that she would be featured in the kind of holo-vids that can only be bought in the Rigel Star System…or "gentlemen's clubs". In fact, Sekai's "figure" reminded Usagi of that one character from that old cartoon she saw as a child: "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", or something…

"What should we do, ma'am?" Rand asked.

"Well, the only thing we CAN do, Rand," Usagi said, as she turns towards Sekai while clearing her throat.

"HEY!"

"Real smooth, Usagi," Uhura said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Sekai asked. Her voice seemed husky for some reason…

"Who…?"

"You're Captain Catherine Sekai, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, sorry about this, but we're the rescue."

Sekai looks at Usagi and her companions.

"I seriously doubt THAT," Sekai said. "But, at least I know that my distress signal got through before I ended up here."

"Actually, one of your sponsors, the Narn ambassador, told us about your situation," Usagi said. "And the fact, you were specifically told not to enter this system without clearance."

"Humph."

"How long have you've been here?" Uhura asked.

"I don't know," Sekai said. "On moment, I was on my ship, the next here."

"Anything happened?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure, but the last thing I remembered was a feeling of cold and light…"

"Um, I have to ask this question, and I hope you don't mind," Usagi began to say. "But…were your measurements the same as before today?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, your, you know…body size."

"What are you talking about-?" Sekai said, as she looked down at herself. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Oh, dear," Usagi said.

"What is it?" Rand asked.

"If I think what she's thinking, we're being set up for something where our genders are of the utmost importance," Uhura said.

"Oh. OH!"

"You mean-?" Chapel said.

"I think so," Usagi said, as she tried to move. It was as if her body below her neck could not pick up the electrical impulses for her to command her body to move, like being half-asleep…

SHOOP!

Just then, some sort of automaton reveals itself. It appeared to be a white sphere floating on top of a white, upside cone.

"Ah!" Sekai screamed.

"What is it?" Uhura asked.

"That's the first thing that I saw when I got here!"

"It looks like a probe of some kind," Usagi said.

"What's it going to do?" Rand asked.

As if on cue, metal tendrils with various apparatuses of many types emerge from the probe's body.

"Thanks for irony of words, Usagi!" Uhura yelled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Usagi replied.

"Well, look on the bright side," Gaila said.

"What bright side?" Chapel yelled exasperatedly.

"I'll look sexier than ever!"

"What?" Chapel said with disbelief.

And, with that, the mysterious probe begins to enhance the ladies of the starship Enterprise…

* * *

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. For the last few hours, the Enterprise has been holding station around the mysterious planet in Sector Sigma 957, while an extensive sensor scanning operation has been underway. So far, the source of this mystery has yet to be uncovered. On another front, Security Chief Ranma Saotome has yet to awaken from his coma, and is under the intensive care of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Hopefully, this matter will be resolved before the necessity of informing Starfleet Command of the situation comes to the forefront._

_

* * *

  
_

"How is he, Bones?" Captain Kirk said, as he looks over Ranma, as he continued to lay still.

"Well, he appears to be fine, but his brainwave activity, to quote that pointy-eared hobgoblin: fascinating," McCoy said.

"How so?"

"Take a look at this," McCoy said, as he directed Kirk to medical reading. "Now, as you know, Saotome was able to tap into more of his potential mental energy by doing…whatever he does. God only knows…"

"Yes, I know," Kirk said. "I was his student in the Musabetsu Kakuto."

"Whatever," McCoy scoffed. "Nevertheless, we do have extensive medical scans on him, and I was able to establish a baseline for brain activity…"

A second image of Ranma's brain patterns emerge on the main screen.

"This is his normal brain activity," McCoy said. He then touched the screen to align the brain patterns that were registering at that present time.

BLIP!

"Notice something?"

"If I recall my emergency medical training, I say that the chief…is conscious."

"Bingo."

"So, is he trapped in his body or something?"

"Not that I recall," McCoy said, as he brings up another medical reading. "According to these scans, he should be able to move about. It's as if the chief can't connect his mind with his brain, in order to operate his body.

"This seems to be the equivalent of a computer program that has not been updated to function within its existing platform."

"I didn't know you knew so much about computers, Jim."

"Well, I am a man of many talents," Kirk replied.

"Which you used to 'hack' into the 'Kobeyashi Maru Simulator', if I recall," Commander Spock said, as he enters Sickbay.

"You won't let me live that down, huh," Kirk said.

"No," Spock replied. "Nevertheless, I have news for you, in regards to our missing crewmembers."

"Oh?" Kirk asked while dismissing his First Officer's latest barb. "What's up?"

"We were able to detect traces of neutrino radiation in the area," Spock said, as he hands his report (a PADD) to Kirk for viewing.

"We're dealing with a cloaked ship, then," Kirk replied, as he reads the report.

"Precisely. However, the problem is that although we can detect high concentration of neutrino radiation, we have yet not only find the source of the cloak, but also find a way to overcome that cloak."

Pause.

"Still we may be able to use Chief Saotome's condition as a means of resolving our predicament."

"Mr. Spock, how are you going to do that, if the man is unconscious?" McCoy asked. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

"Interesting words, doctor, because the Mind is an area of specialty of mine," Spock replied to McCoy. "In spite of your colorful language, it is the mind that may be the key to our success."

"What do you propose?" Kirk asked.

"Dr. McCoy, you say that Chief Saotome's mind is active?"

"Yes, at least according to these medical readings," McCoy replied.

"Then I shall see about establishing a mental link between myself and Chief Saotome."

"How will doing that will work in our situation?" Kirk asked.

"In spite of Chief Saotome's chaotic and bellicose personality, I respect him as a master of the mental arts. Therefore, it will be much easier for me to help him to recover from his imprisonment."

"Ah, I see. Well, proceed then."

"Doctor?" Spock said, as he turns towards the Chief Medical Officer. "May I?"

"Sure, why not?" McCoy said, as he sighs. "Might as well use voodoo while you're at it…"

"Thank you for your endorsement, doctor," Spock said sarcastically, as he begins to touch Ranma's temples. "I will now initiate the Vulcan Mind Meld…"

Meanwhile, deep within Ranma's mind, a struggle was occurring.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Ranma growls, as he continues to pound on the invisible prison that kept him from going to the rescue of his wife Usagi, his ex-girlfriend Uhura, his great-granddaughter Gaila and his fellow female crewmembers. He watched helplessly as some sort of probe was doing things to them, and then to his female body for that matter, in order to enhance their physical features.

BAM!

"Damn it!" Ranma yelled, as he stopped his pounding. "Why can't I do anything?"

"Perhaps you should not do so, at least directly," said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns towards the source of the voice.

"Surak, I appreciate your counsel, but I can't allow them to be abused like that," Ranma said.

"You must have patience in this situation," said Surak, the father of modern Vulcan. Surak stood as an imposing man with graying hair. Years before, Ranma became the lucky recipient of Surak's "katra" (or psychic energy), during a crisis on Vulcan, a crisis that was later revealed to have been caused by the Romulan Star Empire. This was done in order to undermine the teachings of Surak ("Peace through logic"), as a prelude to unification, but on Romulan terms. And although Surak's katra would be transferred to a Vulcan monk dedicated to the ways of Surak, Ranma's unique physiology and mental make-up had copied Surak's katra. Now, as a result of this, Ranma had his own "Harvey" (i.e. an invisible friend that only interacts with him) in the form of the famed Vulcan philosopher…

"What is done has been done. The only thing you can do is mitigate the situation, by making sure that no additional harm will come to them, as well as resolve this crisis."

"That still doesn't make it feel any better, Surak."

"Logic seldom is…a comfort zone."

Ranma sighed. He was about to think up a new plan when-

"Chief Soatome," said yet another familiar voice.

Ranma and Surak both turn to see Spock standing within Ranma's imprisonment.

"You are alive," Spock said, as he nods his head. He then turns towards Surak, before raising an eyebrow.

"And, apparently, so are you, Father of Vulcan…"

**Tbc. **


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that Summer is here, which means less traffic in readers, I will truncate my stories to 1000 words per chapter upload. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

Not wanting to disturb anyone, Spock Prime (who uses his middle name "T'Gai" in order to differentiate himself from his younger counterpart) and Usagi Prime (who uses her alias "T'Usagi") lived in a small home on his ancestral homeland. There, the two live a quiet life together, mostly with Usagi helping Spock with his autobiography and diplomatic stuff, when she isn't doing her own thing. And one of those things will be for Usagi to purge all of her remaining emotions.

"Well," Usagi Prime said to herself, as she made sure her minimal pack was, well, packed, "this is it…"

Usagi looked out towards the heavens, and in the direction of Earth. She wondered what her life will be like when she returns from her Kolinahr retreat.

"Will being devoid of emotion work anyway?" Usagi thought. "Am I even doing the right thing…?"

Meanwhile, as Spock Prime was sipping his morning tea, he receives a knock on the front door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he looked up towards the door before getting up. "I was not expecting visitors today…"

Standing five feet from the door, Spock clears his throat.

"Enter," Spock Prime said.

SHUMP!

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You are the last person I would expect to see…Ranma Saotome," Spock Prime said.

"I bet," Ranma Prime said, before he received a nudge from his wife Ezri Dax-Saotome.

THUMP!

"What?"

"Be nice," Ezri chided. She then turns towards Spock. "May we…?"

"Of course, enter," Spock said, as he motions the two into his home. "Regardless of the circumstances, I am glad to see old friends."

"Speaking of which, where is Usagi?" Ranma asked.

As if on cue, Usagi steps out into the living room.

"Dear, I think I have everything," Usagi said, as she stopped in her tracks upon seeing familiar faces. "YOU."

"Yes," Ranma said, as he took a long look at is wife. She was dressed in dark clothes, and wore her hair in a tight, long braid that looped, due to the fact that her hair was so long…

"We were in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by," Ranma said evenly. "Of course, personally, I want to know: what the hell happened?"

Usagi was speechless.

"…"

"Ranma, please," Dax said.

"But-!"

"You promised, okay?"

"Fine. But I just wanted to know what is going on."

"We can discuss this over a meal," Spock Prime offered.

"Well, we are famished, Ambassador," Dax replied. "And I am sure that we need to use that occasion to get an assessment of the situation."

"Yeah, like…what the hell happened," Ranma said.

"We weren't expecting guests, but I'm sure I can whip something up," Usagi said. "Is Gazpacho and non-dairy garlic sticks okay?"

"THAT would be an excellent idea," Spock said. "I can help you-"

"Actually, I want to help Usagi fix the meal," Dax said. "You know, 'girl talk'."

"Um, okay," Usagi said, as she turns towards the kitchen. "Follow me…"

"You know, I just LOVE what you did to the place," Dax said, as she followed Usagi into the kitchen.

"Hey, how come I can't?" Ranma complained.

"We can discuss the situation, as it pertains to the development of life back home," Spock Prime said. "I would be fascinated to know the state of affairs of the Federation."

Ranma was at a crossroads, but held his desire to confront Usagi in check.

"Well, where can I begin?" Ranma said.

"We can begin…right here," Spock said, as he motions Ranma to take a seat on the living room couch.

"Well, after you and Usagi disappeared, a lot of things took place," Ranma said, as he began his story…

Meanwhile…

When Usagi opened her eyes, she scanned the room. Instead of floating a meter of the floor, she was lying in a room with a lot of pink and pastel colors.

"How did I end up in my own personal fantasy?" Usagi said, as she squirmed about on a plush pillow. She noticed that she wore some kind of chic-retro gown that exposed her arms. She also noticed that she had bangles wrapped around her forearms.

"And why am I wearing this?" Usagi said, as she notices a floor-length mirror across from her. She gets up, and then immediately falls over.

SPLAT!

"Owie," Usagi said with a hint of embarrassment. She blew her bangs from her face, and then struggles to get on her feet. The heels of her silver go-go boots were so high that she might as well be performing ballet…

"Luckily, I got these new 'air cushions' to break my fall," Usagi said jokingly, as she adjusted her bustier. She then walks over to look at herself in the mirror.

"Egads!" Usagi said, as she took a good look at herself. She looked like a cross between a space case and an Olympian goddess. But thing was for sure: her body was remade for one purpose in mind.

"Now, what kind of pervert would want me looking like this…?"

FWOOSH!

The door to her room opened up to reveal a pair of brawny warriors that wore turbans, and carried a spear in one hand. They each wore a vest, baggy and black, flat slippers…

"The Prince would have word with you, Princess Serena," said one the guards.

"Since you are the most senior member of your ship," said the other guard.

"Wait, how did you know about…that?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"The Great Prince knows all, sees all, and will do…all," said the first guard.

"Well, your 'Great Prince' won't be 'doing' ME," Usagi said with a miffed expression. "I am mated to another."

"That remains to be seen," said the second guard, as he points his spear at Usagi.

DING!

A wave of psychic energy goes through Usagi's mind, while Usagi produces a blank, facial expression.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she glides towards the entrance of her room, while speaking in a sing-song voice. "I must present myself to the Prince as he commands…"

Meanwhile…

"Apparently, your mind is caught in limbo," Spock said, as he, Ranma and Surak stood about in the darkened "mindscape".

"You think?" Ranma said. "All I recall was something pulling away from me during that weird scan."

"Are there any physiological differences between the time Ranma Saotome was scanned and now?" Surak asked.

"The only differences that were noticeable are a loss of energy levels," Spock said. "Exactly half, in fact."

"Explain," Ranma said.

"As you know, the transporters record the energy potential of those who utilizes them," Spock said. "Based upon your record, you tend to have twice the level of potential energy than most sentient beings."

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "Is it possible that the loss of energy has something to do with my cursed form?"

"It is a possibility."

"That could explain why Saotome trapped is a mental box," Surak said.

"Actually, that would be the case before this incident," Spock said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Commander," Ranma said. "But, if that's the case, what can we do about it?"

"Perhaps, working together, we can send a mind to one of the bodies that are comatose, and work from there?" Surak said. "I can help in this regard."

"It is a possibility, but we would have to work in tandem."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Ranma said. "Let's do this…"

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"Damn it, Jim," Dr. McCoy said, as he continued his scans of both Spock and Ranma. "This is as frustrating as drinking diluted Kentucky burbon."

"I thought you were done drinking, Bones?" Captain Kirk said.

"Jim, in my case, 'done drinking' is the equivalent of just taking one shot instead of the normal three."

"Good point-"

"Uhhhhhh," Spock said, as he breaks from his mind meld contact.

"Spock, I have you," Kirk said, as he steadied his First Officer.

"Captain…?"

"Yes, you're back."

"So, what the devil happened?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Well…"

"It appears that something has gone awry," Ranma said, as he sits up. There was something off about his mannerism…

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" Kirk asked.

"Actually, I'm Ranma," Spock said. "I guess we kind of…gotten things mixed up."

"…"

**Tbc. **


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a 1000-plus word, multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage".**

**Author's Note: I saw the trailers for the new "Call of Duty: Black Ops" (due later this year), and liked what I see. So, I am writing a "parody" somewhat of those trailers, set in the backdrop of Ranma Saotome's years in Starfleet Intelligence and/or the Federation's "Section 31" (depending upon the circumstances). Let me know what you think…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

_And now for something completely different..._

* * *

Trailer #1

(Scene: Ranma is tied to a gurney, while being watched.)

Ranma blinked his eyes, as he scanned the room. He could see that he was tied and bound in some sort of medical center that had a lot of equipment in it. He turns to see the shadowy figure of his Cardassian interrogator. He, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Security Specialist Worf and Dr. Beverly Crusher had been assigned to confirm whether or not the Cardassian Union had a metaphasic bio-weapon, which could be delivered in a carrier signal, resulting in the complete ending of all life in and around the target. It turns out that the Cardassians staged the entire operation in order to get…HIM.

"Up the dosage," said the Cardassian interrogator. "If we can break Ranma Saotome, we will have the secrets of both Starfleet, and its Federation masters…"

Ranma felt an odd sensation, as he is forced to remember things he has done in the past…

_An explosion in a lab…_

_Trekking across a snowy field on an ice planet…_

_The launch of a new weapon from a desert planet…_

_Ranma using a choke-slam technique against a larger foe…_

_More explosions…_

"He's resisting," said the Cardassian. "Use the electrodes to assist in his cooperation…"

_Ranma sees himself pulling an injured Benjamin Maxwell, then the commanding officer of the USS "Rutledge" during the Federation-Cardassian War, behind a building…_

_Ranma sees himself and a younger Miles O'Brien leaping out of an exploding shuttle craft…_

_Ranma sees himself attempting a rescue of his beloved wife, trapped on an alien world within alien territory…_

"I bet the pain is difficult for you, isn't it?" the Cardassian said with a smirk.

_Ranma sees more death and destruction, some of which he had caused. His heart is racing faster, and faster. The images in his head, his memories begin to churn into a whirlwind of confusion…_

Ranma loses unconscious, thanks to his body shutting down from the stress that it was undergoing…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"When he regains consciousness, double the voltage," the Cardassian interrogator said, as he looks at the monitors.

"Yes, Gul Madred," said an unknown Cardassian aide, as he prepared for another special treatment for Gul Madred's guest…

**Star Trek: Black Ops. Coming soon…**

* * *

Trailer #2

(Cue: Intense musical theme.)

(Scene: Cardassian air-skimmers are bombarding various human towns on Setlek III, so as to not have Starfleet detect the energy signatures via long range sensors.)

Ranma is sitting in the back of the transport in deep thought, as it descends into the area of the conflict. He and his team were in the middle of what will be a 100-Day conflict on the planet and elsewhere, in the region consisting of the Federation-Cardassian border. His mission this time around: to eliminate every Cardassian on the planet, and to make the hurt so bad that the Cardassians would have to think twice about attack a Federation colony. And this assignment came directly from his sister-in-law, Nabik Tendo-Kuno (aka "N") of Section 31. There would be no diplomacy, or mercy. But, nevertheless, this operation had to be kept from the public, so as to not stain the Federation's reputation as a benevolent, space-faring society. Hence, N authorized this "black ops" mission.

But Ranma didn't have to like it.

Ranma turned towards his squad. Half were human, including Miles O'Brien, a guy he had only recently instructed him to be a shuttle pilot. Other members were not, such as Herb, an old rival, who joined the team, coming out of seclusion on Earth, after relinquishing his authority to his advisors, in order to gain revenge on the murder of his heir and son, who wanted to explore the Universe. Regardless of origin, they were all there to engage in a wet-work assignment, while allowing the Federation the ability to deny any violation of humanitarian decency that might be leveled at the Federation later on…

'But a lie is still a lie,' thought to himself, as he looks back at all the missions he's led so far. Even before the Federation-Cardassian War, Ranma did perform other types of missions for Section 31, some of which employed the use of covert military action.

'Just because Nabiki edits the public record, that doesn't make it true…'

_Memories abound of Ranma and his team taking down weapons facilities behind enemy lines, such as on Cardassia Prime, the Breen Homeworld, Ferenginar, Romulas, Minbar, the Vorlon Homeworld, Za'Ha'Dum and other worlds of importance…_

BOOM!

"We're hit!" said the pilot, as he tried to steer the damaged ship.

"Everyone, move out!" Ranma yelled, as he gets his gear in hand. "Take what you can, and meet at rendezvous site as planned!"

Ranma turns towards Miles.

"You ready to jump?" Ranma asked.

"Better than being HERE," Miles replied.

BOOM!

"I can't keep it leveled!" the pilot said. "Shuttlecraft Down! Shuttlecraft Down! We're spinning out of control-!"

"Move!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Herb yelled, as he and half-vampire named Rayne Sinclair (codename: "Bloodrayne") hop out of the shuttlecraft…

Ranma rolls his eyes, as he turns towards Miles.

"We don't have that much altitude left," Ranma said, as he tied his line to craft. "Ready for a jump?"

"Right behind you," Miles said, as he tied his own line to the craft as well.

"Ready…JUMP!"

As Ranma and Miles jump out of the craft, they are held at bay as their craft moves on. They are slightly tethered. As soon as the craft flies over a building, their lines are caught, allowing the building to break their fall while they crashed into a window.

KRISSH!

Ranma rolls until he regains his footing. Quickly, he cuts his line, so he wouldn't be pulled out of the building.

SLICE!

However, Miles was too slow to cut his line, so he was being pulled back out.

"Ranma-!" Miles yelled.

Ranma threw a small axe at Miles' line, cutting it in the process.

THAK!

"Thanks," Miles said, as he collected himself.

"No problem," Ranma said, as Cardassian soldiers storm the room that they were in, discharging their weapons in the process.

ZARRK!

Ranma and Miles duck behind some equipment.

"Ranma, I lost my weapon!" Miles said.

"I got one," Ranma said, as he pulls out his advanced shotgun from his pack. Although energy weapons are still used, the use of projectile-based weapons is still encouraged, since the enemy wouldn't be able to detect or trace the weapon back to Starfleet. Besides, a gun is a gun, which means that it can be used to kill.

KLAK-KLAK!

DOOSH!

And the rounds for this shotgun were explosive rounds.

BOOM!

"Arrgh!" said the Cardassian soldiers, killing them instantly with the resulting shrapnel.

"Clear," Ranma said, as he used his senses to detect for more lifesigns.

"They must be a scouting party," Miles said, as he goes over towards one of the Cardassians. He pulls out a transponder, intending to use it to detect more Cardassians in the vicinity, after a bit of a jury-rig reverse engineering…

"We better move on," Ranma said, as he tosses his shot gun at Miles for him to catch.

KTCH!

"You're going in there without a weapon?" Miles asked.

"No," Ranma said, as he removes a weapon from a dead Cardassian. "I'll just use theirs…"

_A lie is a lie. Just because someone writes it down, that doesn't make it the truth. But sacrifices must be made in order to insure that others can live in peace._

**Star Trek: Black Ops. Coming soon…**

**

* * *

**

**Fin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back on Alt-Vulcan…

"And so, that's what has happened thus far," Ranma Prime said, as he sipped his tea. "The Federation Council wants to scale back its more aggressive stance for a purely exploratory one. I've been trying to develop a compromise that could both allow Starfleet to remain strong militarily while returning to its core in the area of exploration and scientific inquiry. But…you know how these peaceniks are…"

"I cannot blame the council for wanting to divert resources to other areas, particularly with the news of the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire wanting to formally join the Federation Alliance," Spock Prime said. "And I am happy that Romulus survived the tragedy that I was not able to abort in a timely fashion."

"Thank Usagi for her imprisonment on Romulus," Ranma said with a smirk. "Apparently, she had made a number of provisions within the government to insure that Romulus survived, which T'Suki continued making on her mother's behalf. In fact, that's how you were able to develop a following, when you chose to embark on your 'unification' venture."

"Indeed," Spock said, as he nods his head. "Any other developments?"

"Well, it'll take a least a decade to fully integrate our various fleets, with the peaceniks being the stumbling block in all this."

"You do not seem to respect those who are in opposition to your proposals."

"Spock, it's not like I am against peace, or that I'm some kind of 'hawk'," Ranma said with a sigh. "I've been around to see the Federation form and grow over the years, and there is enough evidence to indicate why it is necessary to have a strong military component within Starfleet. I've seen too many cultures and worlds decimated because there were too many people falling for the trap in thinking that the use of force is some bad thing."

"But you are a martial arts grandmaster in your particular discipline," Spock countered.

"True, but that's because I had no choice in the matter," Ranma replied. "Having been in the trenches has taught me two things. One, you learn to appreciate a peace, and, two, there will always be jerks who want to dominate others."

"And what philosophy do you fall into, Saotome?"

"The former, of course. Sure, I like to fight, but that's just for bragging rights as being the best of the best. But killing and dominating others just because you can? Please. Those types of people I had to deal with while training to be a martial artist, you know."

"Fascinating…"

"By the way, how is your love-life working out for ya and Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Our 'romance' is based upon mutual respect and affection."

"In other words, you ain't getting any?"

"…"

"Look, I want Usagi to be happy, but she needs the whole package," Ranma said. "And since you are 'half-human'…"

"You are proposing that I break the mating ritual cycle?"

"Well…I'm saying be flexible with the schedule. Knowing Usagi, she can do the work."

"So…you are fine with Usagi and I being together?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm sort of not, based upon the way things went down, but I consider you to be my dearest friends, and I respect Usagi's decision to stay with you. I was just wanted to know if you and she will be okay in this alternate timeline."

"I suppose I have forgotten what a mutual friend of ours once said: 'The idea of male and female is a universal constant'. In this case, I have forgotten that Usagi is a female with needs like any other, especially since she is not 'Vulcan'."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Usagi Prime (aka "T'Usagi") and Ezri Dax-Saotome were getting food ready for lunch, much of which consisted of vegetarian dishes.

"My, you've improved your culinary skills," Dax said, as she chopped lettuce for the salad.

"I should hope so," Usagi said, as she sautéed her tofu in her pan with some Vulcan vegetables. "I mean, after a few hundred years, in the prime timeline, that is, I should have lots of practice by now."

"I see," Dax said with a wiry smile, as she examined Usagi's face. "And I like the ears, too."

"Yeah, they are a bit more pronounced than normal," Usagi said, as she touched her pointy ears. "In the old days, I would have to rely upon cosmetic surgery—or 'magic'—to get this look. But now, I can rely upon the shape-shifting abilities that the Changelings gave me to change my appearance with ease."

"Huh," Dax said.

Pause.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how is your…sex life with Spock?"

"Dax!" Usagi said in embarrassment, as she exhibited a green blush.

"I'm just curious, you know. I mean, I can tell you how Ranma and I spice up our bedroom activities."

"Well, I should think so, between the ELEVEN of you, including Ranma."

"Thirteen, actually," Dax said.

"'Thirteen'?"

"Yeah, you forgot Verad, when he temporarily took the Dax symbiotic organism from Jadzia, and Yedrin, when he, as a safe precaution from temporal erasure, and not lose all the experiences from his and his fellow 'Children of Time', underwent a 'Vulcan Mind Meld' with Jadzia."

"Oh, yeah. I never counted those guys as a 'full life', you know."

"Huh. Well, nevertheless, I don't need to know about that."

"Not getting any?"

"Dax-!"

Usagi accidentally knocks over a bowl of prepared vegetables, as it spills its contents.

"Dang it," Usagi said, as she and Dax squat to pick up the contents. "Look at what you made me do…"

As the two old friends picked up the fallen vegetables, their hands touched. A spark could be felt at the touch.

"Um, yeah," Dax said, as she blushed a bit.

"Yeah," Usagi said with a sigh, as she and Dax stood up. "No offense, but I miss Curzon."

Pause.

"I miss Ranma, too."

"Huh," Dax said with a nod.

"But I love Spock, Dax," Usagi said, as she continued to cook the food on the stove. "I love him, I love Ranma, and I love…you, Dax."

Pause.

"Sometimes, the real curse of being immortal or long-lived is that you're afraid of being monogamous out of fear of boredom on one hand, and having too many choices for mates on the other."

"Is that why you want to purge all of your emotions?" Dax asked.

"That apparent, huh?"

"Usagi, we've known each other for a few hundred years. I would like to think that I know you well by now."

"Look, my only frustration is that Spock only gets into the mood once every seven years," Usagi said. "You know that I have a rather, um, healthy sex life."

"So, undergoing Kolinahr, to suppress your emotions?"

"Aye," Usagi said. "That way, I can time my cycles to that of Spock's."

"You honestly think that this…plan of yours will work?"

"Well, I look at it this way: instead of acting out how I feel while in bed, I'll simply state the physics of the love-making."

"You would, huh?"

Meanwhile, back in deep space, in Sector Sigma 957…

"THIS is rich," Dr. McCoy said, as he tried to hold his laughter.

"Bones, I need a doctor, not a commentator," Captain Kirk said, as he tried to get his thoughts straight. He then focuses his thoughts on his "First Officer"…

"Okay, YOU are 'Ranma', not Spock…right?"

"Yeah, imagine that," Spock said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And….what happened again?"

"Ranma Saotome was caught between this world and the next, so to speak," Ranma said, as he spoke in measured tones. "Thanks to Commander Spock, we freed him, but something went awry."

"And who are you again?" Kirk asked.

"I am 'Surak' of Vulcan," Ranma replied.

"Pardon?"

"Surak is the Vulcan philosopher who promoted the concept of peace through the use of logic," Spock said.

"You mean…this is the man who inspired that 'green-blooded hobgoblin' to be a self-important jerk?" Dr. McCoy said. "Well, I got some word about THAT-"

"Doc, stop," Spock said. "You and I both have…issues with Spock, but embracing logic and reason as methods to achieve peace during a time when Vulcans were warlike."

"Sounds like a better group of people, I think…"

"All this is find and good, but where is my First Officer?" Kirk asked.

"Now THAT is a pertinent question that eludes us," Ranma said. "It is possible that Spock is in your other body, Ranma Saotome."

"What other body?" Kirk asked.

Meanwhile, on the mysterious, alien ship…

"Fascinating," Ranko said, as she examined her body. "Not only have I found myself in Ranma's female form, but it has been enhanced for unknown purposes."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're here, Spock," Lt. Uhura said, as she held her beloved. Both women were dressed in sexy space outfits consisting of silver and laces…

"And I am glad that you are fine, Nyota," Ranko said, as she tenderly held Uhura. "I do hope that my present state does not offend you."

"You being this?" Uhura said. "I dated Ranma back at the Academy, remember?"

"I have forgotten about that…"

"Well, what are you going to do about this situation?" asked Captain Sakai. "You all were supposed to be rescuing ME."

"If you hadn't been such maverick in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened," said Yeoman Janice Rand. She then turns towards Christine Chapel, Head Nurse and Life Science Division head.

"Are we stuck like this, Christine?"

"Why would you want to change all this?" asked Lt. Gaila, an Orion woman, as she primps a bit. "I like the new me."

"YOU would, but some of us want to be taken seriously, you know."

"To answer Rand's question, all of this is merely cosmetic," Chapel said. "Question is: how much of our physiology has changed to the point of having our minds being affected."

"That is an astute question, Nurse Chapel," Ranko said, as she surveys the room, until her eyes settled upon a seamless control mechanism. "Considering the fact that the changes to us are bio-chemical, it could be that we are all compromised."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Sakai asked. "Stand here and do nothing before we become concubines or something?"

"Of course not, Ms. Sakai," Ranko said, as she goes to the panel. "If you remember anything of your Starfleet training, we improvise."

Using her strength, Ranko smashes the control panel's casing, and removes it.

"It looks like a bunch of crystalline diodes of sorts," Uhura said, as she peers at the control panel's internal mechanism.

"Quite right," Ranko said. "We would need to determine how this internal arrangement works."

"But that could take hours…days," Sakai said.

"Not exactly," Uhura said, as she turns towards Rand. "Rand, what type of material do you think these clothes are made from?"

"Why ask her about are clothes?" Sakai said, as she glances at the blond.

"You're looking the greatest fashion maven this side of the quadrant," Uhura said with a smile.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, you know," Rand said, as she checked out her clothes. "I think we're wearing acrylic…some aluminum and silicon in the garter…"

"That is it," Ranko said. "We need to get that metallic portion of our outfits and fashion a bypass circuit."

"I can do that," Gaila said, as she felt the material. "We can also tap into these lights' power source to create a short if necessary."

"Good, we can begin our work. In the mean time, let us hope that Usagi has things under control where she is."

"But she was captured with some of the others like a zombie," Sakai said.

"Precisely, and that is why whoever is responsible for our present predicament will ultimately fail," Ranko said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Usagi and some of the other girls were lined up for inspection. These females in particular were chosen due to their backgrounds, some of which were important back on their homeworlds. The room that they were in was black tile with a raised dial.

"Why can't we move?" said one of the female crewmembers.

"Force field," Usagi said.

Just then, the raised dial opens up to reveal a glowing, giant head…with tentacles coming out of the area where the neck begins. The head itself was bulbous with green skin and black eyes (and no mouth).

"Oh, brother," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. "I thought I got away from Japan to avoid stuff like this…"

"I AM REPRESENT 'THE WALKERS', YOUNG FEMALES," said the floating head. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO ACCOMPANY THIS SHIP TO 'BEYOND THE RIM', WHERE YOU WILL MATE WITH MY SPECIES, SO THAT A NEW BREED CAN CONTINUE THE LINE OF THE WALKERS."

"We have rights, you know!" yelled one of the females. "And why turn us into floozies?"

"WE WERE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT PLEASURE AND SUSTAINANCE WAS THE GOAL OF YOUR SPECIES. WE SIMPLY MAGNIFIED THOSE QUALITIES."

"Um, sir?" Usagi said, as she straightens herself. "The point is, you can't go around kidnapping anyone for self-serving gains."

"WE DO NOT DO THIS LIGHTLY, MOON PRINCESS. LONG AGO, WE CONSISTED OF TWO GENDERS, LIKE YOUR SPECIES. HOWEVER, THE FEMALE OF OUR SPECIES DIED OUT, SINCE THERE WAS NO NEED TO CONTINUE TO OUR SPECIES."

"Then why now?"

"WE HAVE BECOME EVOLUTIONARY DEAD-ENDS. WITHIN A THOUSAND OR SO YEARS, IF NOT SOONER, THE WALKERS WILL BE NO MORE. HOWEVER, WE FEEL THAT THROUGH INTERBREEDING, OUR LEGACY WILL LAST A BIT LONGER."

"I see," said Ranko, as she and the others make way into the main room. "But to do this undermines the very wisdom that you seek."

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"No," Ranko said, as she steps up to the cosmic being. "We have studied the legends of the Walkers, who explored strange new worlds and sought civilizations to better themselves. In fact, you inspired my people, the Vulcans, in times past…"

Pause.

"However, kidnapping females, even for the sake of survival, does a disservice to your reputation as a benevolent society."

There was a long pause in the air…

"YOU…ARE CORRECT, YOUNG ONE," said the Walker, as he floated back to his dial. "WE ONLY MEANT TO SURVIVE."

"Then perhaps we can help, in some way?" Usagi said. "You know, an exchange of resources? After all, we, too, are explorers."

"And we can ask for volunteers to provide genetic samples and memories to create mates?" Ranko offered. "Will that be sufficient?"

"I SUPPOSE IT IS," said the Walker. "PERHAPS THROUGH VARIATION OF OUR GENETIC HERITAGE, WE 'WALKERS' CAN EMBRACE THE UNKNOWN ONCE AGAIN, AS WE LEAVE BEYOND THE RIM…"

"Then, can we contact our ship, and end this?" Usagi asked. "Our ship and crew should be worried about us."

"AS YOU WISH," the Walker said, as his eyes flashed briefly.

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise…

"Sir, I'm detecting a spatial anomaly," said Ensign Chekov. "A ship is materializing off the starboard bow…"

"My god, that ship is as big as 'The Narada'!" Lt. Sulu yelled.

"Go to yellow alert," Kirk said, as Spock, now wearing a red uniform, does as he is told.

"Yellow alert," Spock replied.

"Stand-by on weapons-"

"Sir, we're being hailed," said a crewmember.

"Curious," Ranma said, as he tugged on his blue uniform.

"On screen," Kirk said.

The main view screen changes a bit to reveal several buxom and beautiful women, all of which were familiar to the Enterprise crew.

"Captain, we have much to discuss," Ranko said. "We found Catherine Sakai and made first contact with a…proposal."

"I'm more interested in those outfits you all are wearing," Kirk said with a smirk.

"Hi, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she waved.

"Hello," Spock said.

"I was speaking to Ranma, Spock."

"Actually, I'm Spock," Ranko said, as she turns towards Usagi.

"And I'm Ranma," Spock said.

"Wait, then…who is that?" Usagi said, as she points at Ranma.

"I am Surak of Vulcan," Ranma said.

"Oy, I'm getting a headache…"

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. With the rescue of Captain Catherine Sakai and her ship, which netted "first contact" with the mysterious Walkers at Sigma 957, the Enterprise has returned to port at Babylon 5. Thanks to the information of the Walkers, many of the female crewmembers will have their "measurements" adjusted to previous norms. At the same time, Starfleet has informed me that Psi-Corps has been leaning heavily on it to include a telepath, or a 'counselor', on the Enterprise' duty roster. This was in light of a rogue telepath incident that took place while the Enterprise was away. I'm not sure if I would want to have one on board, since I do not want to have a telepath pry into my affairs. Nevertheless, I will do my best to facilitate the request…_

"Well, I am glad that you could make it here early, Dr. Franklin," said Captain Sinclair, as he escorts the station's replacement physician from the space port. Apparently Dr. Benjamin Kyle's familiarity with Vorlon physiology was of interest to Starfleet.

On a different note, Commander Laurel Takashima, Station XO, was getting her new command early, in light of increased tension between the Narns and the Centauri. Her replacement will arrive within the coming days.

"We have a lot of patients to attend to, before Dr. Kyle's departure," Sinclair said.

"Such as?" Franklin said.

"Those are your patients, doctor," Sinclair replied, while he pointed at the line of buxom, beautiful women standing in line, waiting to enter the Medical Bay.

"Um, this is a problem?"

"It has been, particularly with the attempted kidnapping and assaults," said Station Security Chief Michael Garibaldi (slightly balding along the temples), as he and another security guard escorts some would-be kidnappers to a nearby holding cell.

"So, I gather…"

Meanwhile, not everyone disliked their enhancements…

"I like this," said Ranma, as he and Usagi cuddled. "But don't you think Spock will mind us…you know…"

"Ranma, no matter what happens, I am always yours," Usagi said, as she kissed her beau.

Pause.

"Even if I'm sleeping with other men…or women."

"Okay…HUH?"

"Just kidding…"

Meanwhile, back on Vulcan…

"You take care of yourself, Usako," Dax said, as she hugged Usagi Prine in a rather un-Vulcan manner.

"You, too, Dax," Usagi said, as she squeezed tightly.

"Live long, and prosper, Spock," Ranma Prime said, as he performed the Vulcan salute.

"The same," Spock said.

Ranma takes one last look at his beau. He had so many things to say to her, before he and Dax returned to the prime timeline…

"Usagi, I-"

"Do not see this as a 'good-bye', but rather a…see you soon," Usagi said with a smile. "And tell the kids to behave while I'm gone."

"I'll do that," Ranma said. "Take care…"

And then, Ranma and Dax were gone in a shower of light, as they returned to the prime timeline.

Later that night…

"Here is your tea, Spock," Usagi said, as she placed the tea by Spock.

"Thank you," Spock replied, as he continued to read his texts.

Usagi smiles, as she turns away…

"Usagi, would you like to turn in early tonight?" Spock asked.

"Is something the matter?" Usagi said, as she kneeled by Spock's side.

"No, I feel fine," Spock said. "Although I have long embraced the ways of Vulcan, I do carry to speck of humanity, which I seek to share with you."

Spock lightly touches Usagi face, indicating that he wanted to allow her to have her way with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi asked.

"I do. You need not suppress your emotions for me."

"I do, but…I want to not deny my humanity either."

"That is true," Spock said, as he rises to his feet. He then takes Usagi's hand.

"Then we shall…compromise and negotiate a new way for us both."

Usagi smiles, as she stands up.

"Thank you, Spock of Vulcan," Usagi said.

"You are…welcome, Usagi of Earth," Spock replied, as he escorts his lover and companion into their shared bedroom…

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I decided to end the story here. I don't think I'll return to it, unless there is a spark of an idea in my head, or a new movie or fan-film to include it. At any rate, for now, that's it until further notice. Adieu…**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**Author's Note: I decided to skip ahead and introduce the Shadows, which will lead to the "Shadow War" and its aftermath. Remember, the events in the alternate timeline might be different from that of the prime timeline. Besides, I don't think I ever really depicted the events depicted in the "Babylon 5" series in any significant capacity. Regardless, we will definitely see Ranma Saotome tangle with the Shadows, the Psi-Corps and other conspiracies, since Ranma is still a member of "Section 31". After all, no one truly leaves "Section 31"…**

**As always, C&C will be welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 7245.9. The Enterprise is completing its routine survey mission of a nearby sector in the Uncharted Territories. Recent telemetry indicated the location of a world rich with duranium, a key alloy used in starship construction. Due to the fact that the world is not populated and unclaimed, we are establishing a marker to indicate the Federation's right to mine the planet of its resources. To that end, I've decided to personally lead this mission. Participating on this survey mission with me will be Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Gaila, Yeoman Ranma and Chief Saotome, who, as always, will provide security for the Landing Party. Hopefully, once the marker has been established, we can then return to Babylon 5, the Enterprise's port-of-call, where we can then celebrate the birthday of Ensign Pavel Chekov, the ship's chief navigator. I, for one, am looking forward to this occasion to not only celebrate my officer's birthday, but also to see if I can beat Chief Saotome's score…in "scoring". Hopefully, my success in this endeavor will come soon…_

_

* * *

_

It has been a few months since the affair on Sigma 357, and the USS Enterprise continues its mission of exploring strange, new worlds, as well as seeking out new life, and new civilizations. Other than the occasional Romulan or Klingon encounter in the uncharted territories in so-called "deep space", Starfleet's flagship has had very little action in and around the United Federation of Planet's territory. Of course, that hasn't stop either Captain James T. Kirk or Security Chief Ranma Saotome from finding ways to entertain themselves, much to the chagrin of the male members of the Enterprise's crew…

"I swear, I can count the number of fingers on one hand of female crewmembers who haven't been sleeping with the Captain or Chief Saotome," Ensign Pavel Chekov (Chief Navigator) laments, as he continues to perform a detain mapping of the planet below. On this day, the Enterprise was surveying a planet rich in minerals, some of which would be vital for ship construction.

"That's why it pays to…expands one's perception of data," Lt. Hikaru Sulu (Chief Helm Officer and Relief Astrophysicist Officer) said, as he performs a routine diagnostic on his station, while thinking about a few male members of the crew…with him being bisexual and all…

"What do you mean by that?" Chekov asked with a frown.

Before Sulu could respond, Chief of Bridge Operations Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, the ship's "Second Officer" (and third in the chain of command), steps unto the Bridge.

"Report, Mr. Sulu."

"Diagnostics check out fine," Sulu said.

"We should have the next overlays for stellar cartography ready in fifteen minutes, ma'am," Chekov said.

"Good," Usagi said, as she goes over to Chekov. "Ensign, may I have a private word with you?"

"Um, sure," Chekov said, as he gets up from his station, and goes into the corner with his superior officer. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Well, according to your files, your 22nd birthday is coming up soon, correct?" Usagi asked.

"Er, yes ma'am," Chekov said proudly. "Lt. Sulu and some of the others are going to treat meet to a shore leave party when we get back to Babylon 5."

"Well, if you are not too busy, I want you to utilize this for the night of your birthday," Usagi said, as she hands to the young navigator a birthday card with the words "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DAY OF BIRTH DAY".

"Huh?"

"It's my gift to you, Pavel. Contained within that card is a key pass to my quarters, which will only function before midnight on your birthday."

"Huh?"

"Pavel, I'm inviting you to my quarters, so that I can make a man out of you."

"HUH?"

"And don't worry about Ranma or Spock; we are all adults with our own needs and agenda, so they won't mind you for spending the evening with me."

"…"

"Anyway, I'll be looking forward to that night, Pavel," Usagi said, as she saunters off while giving the speechless navigator a wink. "Ciao…"

For a long time, Chekov just stood still, mind fully blown about Usagi's invitation for a birthday night celebration…

"What's wrong with Chekov?" asked Lt. Vincent DeSalle, Assistant Chief Engineer (and Relief Bridge Officer), as he and Lt. Nyota Uhura (Chief Communications Officer) stepped onto the Bridge.

"Usagi probably gave Pavel his birthday present early," Uhura replied with a smirk. "I mean, honestly, with so much adult activity on this ship, I'm surprised no one around here has gotten pregnant, or an STD or something."

"Blame it on modern medicine, I suppose…"

"Hey, Pavel," Sulu said, as he calls his station partner.

"Huh?" Chekov said, as he shook his head to get his mind on straight, before heading back to his station. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't be sorry," Sulu said with a grin. "You're a lucky man."

"How so?"

"Well, Usagi, unlike her beau Ranma, has very discerning tastes, when it comes to outside relationships. The fact that she is willing to be with you for one night means that she likes you."

"You mean, like-like me?"

"Well, sure. She won't have a relationship with you, but, for one evening, Usagi will give herself to you completely."

"How do you know this?"

"Who do you think suggested to her, her gift to you?"

"Yes," Chekov said, as he knuckle-fisted his best friend. "Thanks, guy."

"Anytime, old friend-"

Just then, the long-range parameter sensors ring.

"Mr. Chekov, report," Usagi said, as she took the center seat.

"I'm not sure, but I'm definitely picking up neutrino signatures," Chekov said.

"Active cloak?"

"Not sure, but very close."

"Uhura, contact the Landing Party, and advise them of our situation," Usagi said.

"Right," Uhura said, as she attempted to patch a link together. However, something was amiss.

"Usagi, I'm unable to make contact," Uhura replied. "It appears that a sophisticated jamming device is active."

"So much for a routine survey mission," Usagi said with a sigh. "Uhura, go to Yellow Alert but prepare to go to battle stations on my mark, and continue to find a way to circumvent the jamming. Mr. DeSalle, Shields up."

"Aye, ma'am," the pair said unison.

"What in blazes in going on…?"

Meanwhile, on the planet surface…

"Jim, I don't know why we are taking a risk with this place," Dr. McCoy said, as he and the other surveyors worked while Ranma stood watch with phaser rifle tucked, ready for use. "Duranium in its natural state is unstable. One false move and this entire continent could go up."

"Huh?" Captain Kirk replied. "You say something, Bones?"

"Didn't you hear anything that I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard. Look, what does Ranma have that I don't?"

"A longer history with members of the opposite sex," said Commander Spock, as he steps to his friends. "Saotome prowess is well documented, even within the historical records of the most ancient star-faring peoples in this galaxy alone. In fact, 'The Dao of Anything Goes Marital Arts' is the second most sought after tome."

"What's the first?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"'The Dao of Anything Goes Martial Arts' is the number one best seller in the Alpha Quadrant, of course."

"Of course," Dr. McCoy said, as he rolled his eyes.

"In fact, it is required reading amongst different cultures."

"Is that a fact?" Kirk replied in surprise.

"I only state the facts, Captain. Nevertheless, I seriously doubt that you will match his 'record'."

"Aren't you supposed to prepare a preliminary report or something?" Kirk said with annoyance.

"I have already completed my report, and I am prepared to upload the data to the ship," Spock said. "The Federation will certainly benefit from this new find."

"Good, we can wrap this venture up," Kirk said, as he takes out his communication device before hailing the ship. "Kirk to Enterprise: come in."

There was nothing but static in reply.

"Kirk to Enterprise: please respond."

There was still no response.

Spock immediately began to scan the area for interference…

"Well?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Doctor, Captain: the signal is being jammed," Spock said. "Locally."

Meanwhile, Chief Ranma Saotome (Security) was keeping watch, slightly upset that Usagi had decided to give Chekov a free pass to her bedroom for his birthday.

"Oh, great-grandfather, stop fuming," Lt. Gaila (Engineering) said, as she chided her ancestor. It was known that those Orion females (i.e. the so-called sensual, green-skinned women) with red hair were descendants of the late, great Queen Gaila and a younger Ranma Saotome, back during the days of Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise. In fact, much of the leadership on Orion had red-hair. Tales were still being told how Ranma wooed the queen in a contest that still can't be told in full, at least not without having a cold shower afterwards. Today, much to Ranma's annoyance, maidens from powerful clans on Orion, try to track down Ranma on the anniversary of the first Gaila's coupling with the dashing Ranma, which has become a cultural tradition that lasts a week. And when that happens, Ranma disappears by going on a training journey within the so-called Uncharted Territories. The parties involve take it all in stride, since trying to find Ranma has enabled the Orions to establish contacts with people beyond the awareness of most galactic powers…

"I'm NOT fuming," Ranma snorted.

"Looks like you're fuming, Ranma," Rand said.

Ranma turns towards his fellow crewmembers.

"That obvious, eh?"

"You have to be blind NOT to notice, great-grandfather," Gaila replied, as she begins to pack her things.

"So, what's REALLY bugging you, Ranma," Rand asked.

"Look, you know that Usagi and I have our…social life, right?" Ranma said. "Well, I would prefer it that she keeps things on the down-low. Okay?"

"It's not a big deal, Ranma," Rand said. "So, Usagi decided to gift her body to Pavel. He's a good kid, and he hasn't had a date since the Academy days."

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Really. His heart was broken when his then-girlfriend, Irina Galliulin, dropped out of Starfleet Academy, and broke off their relationship. And coupled by the fact that he's an introvert…"

"Okay, I got it," Ranma said. "But do you know why Usagi chose to gift herself?"

"Actually, I and a number of girls got together and drew lots," Gaila said. "And Usagi became the prize."

"Wow," Ranma said. "I need to hang out with you guys a lot more often, instead of being in the gym all the time-"

Suddenly, Ranma became alert, as he scanned the area…

"Ranma?" Rand asked.

"Great-grandfather?" Gaila asked.

"I want you to slowly get behind me," Ranma said in hush tones. "I see three people, taking positions on the upper ledges, and are preparing to-"

Suddenly, all hell breaks loose, as assailants began to fire upon the Landing Party.

"Ah!" Rand screamed, as Gaila moved herself and Rand to take cover over some raised terrain.

Ranma turns towards the Kirk, as he, Spock and Dr. McCoy also take cover, before Ranma discharges his phaser rifle. He himself then takes cover with the women.

"So much for a routine survey mission," Ranma said with a growl. "But, I guess I have a job to do…"

**Tbc. **


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, above the planet, Usagi assess the situation. First, as the Second Officer, as well as the Chief Bridge Officer, her primary role was to know every inch of her ship, and be familiar with all pertinent ship board operations. That doesn't mean that she has to be able to know everything, but that she has to know the abilities of those who specialize in one field or another, who roles pertains to ship board operations. Still, being as experienced in general space operations in general, who number of years as an explorer exceeds almost everyone on board the ship, Usagi—and Ranma, for that matter—knows a thing or two about how to deal with a persistent foe…

"Usagi, I still can't get a hail established," Uhura said. "And there isn't any chatter coming from those raiders."

"Ma'am, those 'raiders' are making another pass at the 'Enterprise'," Chekov said, as he calculated the attackers approaching vector.

"Shields down to 80 percent," Mr. DeSalle

"Return fire at your discretion," Usagi said, as she made her calculations on her personal access data device (PADD). "Mr. Sulu, head for vector 000, mark 010, mark 300."

"Ma'am, that vector takes us close to the planet's atmosphere," Sulu said, as he complied with the order.

"I know. However, I suspect that those raiders won't have the input/output power ratio to straddle the line, especially for their size. But what I want to know is how those ships can have the power to discharge enough energy to scorch our shields."

"I believe I may have an answer," said Ensign Xon, a young Vulcan recently assigned to the Enterprise as a Bridge Officer. He was also the Relief Science Officer.

It must be noted that Bridge Officers, who served as the nervous system of the crew, were on the command track, and were proficient in a variety of disciplines, which is why they were nick-named 'Jacks' (as in "Jack-of-All Trades")…

"What is it, Xon?" Usagi asked.

"The Raiders are powered by a Type-13 warp drive, which is rare since only a standard starship of our class would possess one," Xon replied. "Furthermore, the Raiders' shields and weapon systems are 'Class-S'."

"'Class-S'?" DeSalle said in alarm. "You're talking about armament reserved for warships."

"Precisely."

"Hmmm," Usagi mused, as she made her calculations on her PADD. "Mr. DeSalle, Mr. Xon, I uploading some modifications to your weapon systems."

"I don't understand," DeSalle said.

"The phaser harmonic ratio adjustment is unusual, but sufficient," Xon said.

"I'm glad that I have your approval, Mr. Xon."

"Ma'am, the Raiders are coming in for another pass, but there speed has slowed down," Chekov said.

"Good. Mr. DeSalle: disable those ships."

"Yes, ma'am," DeSalle said, as he discharged the Enterprise weapons systems.

Ever since the encounter with the infamous Narada, Starfleet has made it a point to have two different phaser settings: standard and point-to-point. Standard phasers are seen as a long energy stream that can be used when dealing with capital ships. Point-to-point phasers are used when dealing with smaller objects that move at an accelerated rate, fighters, interceptors…and raiders.

"Direct hit on the raiders," DeSalle said. "The attackers have been neutralized."

"How did you know that your gambit would pay off?" Sulu asked.

"Well, the Constitution-class ships were the first to have the Type-13 engines," Usagi said. "Ranma and I were assigned to the project that designed and built the Mark-1s."

"Wait, isn't the Mark-1 Enterprise in a museum now?" DeSalle asked.

"Yep. Having been instrumental in the defeat of the Minbari forces at the 'Battle of the Line', it was giving the honor of being placed in the museum, rather than be refitted."

"It is fascinating that a clearly superior force was defeated the way it did," Xon asked.

"That wouldn't have happened had the Minbari not have created their wormhole to circumvent the Federation's defenses," DeSalle said. "But the fact that they surrendered the way they did still bugs me…"

Usagi simply nods her head. Officially, the war between the Federation and the Minbari ended when a crack team of Starfleet commandos (called "MACOs") found and captured the Grey Council, the leadership of the Minbari Federation, and forced them to give up their crusade against humans. However, the real reason for the Minbari's surrender was three-fold. One, the Minbari learned that Minbari and human souls were trading with each other, thanks to Valen, the Entil'Zha (or "The Keeper of the Future"), who was a "Minbari not born Minbari". In other words, for some reason, Valen is the catalyst for the exchanging of souls through reincarnation. Two, Usagi's true identity was learned as the legendary Moon Princess, whose people, the Lunarians helped the Minbari to create their own 'senshi' (i.e. "Sailor Minbar") as the guardian of their world. It also must be added that the Silver Millennium and the Minbari were staunch allies, before the Moon Kingdom fell. Upon learning that Usagi was very much alive and well, the Minbari could not negate their alliance with Usagi, who pleaded with the Gray Council to end a war that need not be fought. And the third reason for the ending of the Federation-Minbari was the fact that the Minbari's present allies, the Juraians, had a vested stake in Ranma Saotome's health and good fortunes. In fact, the Grey Council learned that Ranma was, in fact, a Juraian prince on his mother's side, and harming Ranma or his homeworld would have broken what both sides saw as a staunch alliance. Up until that point, the Juraian allowed the Minbari to have their satisfaction, over the senseless death of the latest Entil'Zha by a self-serving human who ignored standard first contact protocols when his ship and crew came upon a convoy of Minbari ships heading for the mysterious planet Zha'Ha'Dum.

Unknown to all, it wouldn't be until later that the mysterious "Shadows" of Zha'Ha'Dum, had orchestrated events that would bring about the Federation-Minbari War, all in an effort to get revenge over their defeat years before…

"Well, we're just lucky that there is peace now," Usagi said, as she refocused her thoughts. "Mr. Sulu, intercept those raiders. Mr. DeSalle, use the tractor beams to retrieve those ships, and have a security team ready for guests. Uhura, continue to try to make contact with the Landing Party."

"Yes, ma'am," said the aforementioned people in unison.

"I wonder what's going on down there," Usagi mused…

The exchange of fire continued between the Landing Party and their assailants.

"We can't just lay here and be picked off like this," Dr. McCoy complained.

"Agreed," Kirk said, as he turns towards Spock. "Anything?"

"Whatever is jamming our communications link to the ship is hampering our sensors," Spock said. "Still, our predicament might provide us with an advantage."

"How is getting creamed like this an advantage?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Think it about it, Bones," Kirk said. "Energy as intense as our weapons is bound to create a disruptive effect within this atmosphere."

"Precisely, Captain," Spock said. "All we need to do is adjust our sensors to pinpoint those disruptions."

"Fine, so how are the others going to know THAT?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Just leave that to me," Kirk said, as he cupped his mouth. He began to tweet and whistle.

"What the blazes are you doing?"

"I believe the Captain is communicating in 'Avianese' Spock said.

"Yeah, back at the Academy, Ranma and I went vacationing on Risa, and met some lovely ladies from Aviana Prime," Kirk said. "Needless to say, we impressed them."

"I didn't know that," Dr. McCoy said.

"That's because you were spending shore leave with your daughter Joanna."

"Oh, right. But how do you know that Ranma even heard what you said-"

Just then, they heard a series of tweets and whistles coming from Ranma's position.

"He has," Kirk said. "Now, let's prepare our counter-strike…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field…

"You're sure this is going to work, Ranma?" Rand said, as she and Gaila adjusts their respective Tricorder's sensors.

"It better," Ranma replied. "Otherwise, I got another thing to tease Spock with…"

"Great-grandfather, Mr. Spock was correct," Gaila said. "I'm picking up the sources coming from the edifice of this valley here, there and over there."

"And it looks like there are a lot of them," Rand said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he whistled back to Kirk, indicating that he and his companions were ready to strike back. "Gaila?"

"Targeting computer is ready," Gaila said.

"Okay, on my mark…fire!"

All three rose and discharged their weapons at the same time, although they were pointing their respective weapons at different targets. This flushes the assailants out of hiding long enough for Kirk and his companions to finish the job.

"I think we got them," Ranma said, as he sees two raiders take off. He then attempts to signal the Enterprise, but the jamming effect was still occurring.

"Nice job, team," Kirk said, as everyone gathered together. "Ranma, you and Dr. McCoy will check on the fallen. Mr. Spock, you, Gaila and Rand find out how to disperse this jamming."

"Aye, sir," everyone said, as they begin their assignment…

Upon reaching one of the fallen assailants, Kirk grabs the man, who was about to reach for his gun.

"Who are you?" Kirk said. "Why did you attack us?"

The man looks at Kirk and gives him a weak smile.

"The Shadows will consume you all," the man said, as he began to fall unconscious. "Starting with your Landing Party…"

"Ranma," Kirk said, as he lowers the man back to the ground for Dr. McCoy's examination. "I want you to-"

"He left to find the others," Dr. McCoy said, as he examined the fallen man. "Strangest expression I saw when this man said something about…'shadows'…"

Meanwhile, Spock and the others find a black pole with spikes of some kind. It looked like it was alive…

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he scans the instrument.

"I think the source of the jamming is the antennae," Gaila said, as she points to a protruding rod.

"Then we should remove it," Rand said.

"Indeed," Spock replied, as he was about to break off the antennae…

"Spock, don't!" Ranma yelled, as he intercepts the Vulcan.

"Great-grandfather?" Gaila replied.

"Explain," Spock said.

"This is a booby trap," Ranma replied, as he places his hand on the machine.

With a horrible snapping sound, Ranma's hand seemed to be cut to ribbons, as blades emerged from within.

"Ranma!" Rand yelled.

And then, Ranma disappears in a puff of smoke, allowing the real Ranma to emerge from behind a rock.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "I presume that this is one of your parlor tricks?"

"I used a 'Shadow Clone Technique' to trick the device into acting," Ranma said. "And I'll explain what that is after I remove the antenna…"

With a snip, the antenna was removed.

"How did you do that?" Spock asked.

"Once the trap has been activated, there is a window before the trapping sequence gets reactivated," Ranma said.

"So, you tricked it with your illusion," Gaila said.

"It appears that the removal of the antenna has done the trick," Spock said, as he checked the jammer. "The jammer has been deactivated."

Spock then activates his communicator…

"Thanks," Kirk replied, after Spock relayed his message. Kirk then adjusts his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise: here," Usagi replied over the secured line. "What is the sit-rep?"

"Situation has been contained," Kirk replied. "And yours?"

"We've been attack by unknown hostile, but they have been neutralized and there is no damage to the ship. The prisoners are secured, and their ships our being towed. However, two ships from the surface have escaped, and are fleeing out of the system."

"Okay, soon as we have everything here wrapped up here, and as soon the Landing Party are back on board, plot a pursuit course on those alien vessels."

"Yes, sir, and standing by..."

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. Upon returning to the ship, the Enterprise is in hot pursuit of the two remaining raiders. According to telemetry, the raiders are heading for 'Sector Z', a forbidden sector of space that actually has a "general order" attached to it. Thus, with the help of Mr. Scott, we are trying to intercept those ships before it is too late. In the mean time, thanks to Mr. Spock's diligence, we learned that someone on this ship may know more about Sector Z than anyone else. Hopefully, the answers on this situation will prove to be…illuminating._

_

* * *

_

In the main conference room, Captain Kirk turns towards Chief Engineer Scott.

"Scotty, can't you push the engines to increase our speed?" Kirk asked.

"I'm giving 'er all that she's got, Cap'in," Scotty said. "The closer we get to this sector of yours, the more strain on the engines there is."

"Mr. Spock?"

"Apparently, there is a heavy influx of 'dark matter' in and around 'Sector Z'," Spock said, as a holographic projection appeared in the center of the conference table. "Conventional warp engines will make maneuvering and speed difficult."

"That could explain why 'jump drives' are more popular here in the 'uncharted territories'," Ensign Chekov said. "Certainly, those with these drives would have a superior navigational system, to pull off a successful jump."

"From what I've gathered, warp drives and jump drives cut travel time to something more manageable, but jump drives can generate their own 'worm holes', even though ships with warp drives are faster than ships with jump drives," Lt. Sulu said.

"But ships with jump drives are formidable tactically," Kirk said.

"Precisely," Ranma replied. "During the Federation-Minbari War, up until Starfleet was able to develop an early-warning system, the Minbari would suddenly appear over an Earth colony or in front of an Earth supply line for an attack. We had assumed that they were using an advanced cloaking system as a result of these attacks."

"Bones, you said you've found something on our guests' persons?" Kirk asked.

"Indeed," Dr. McCoy said, as he changes the holographic projection of a stellar map, to a general humanoid body. "I wouldn't have found this, had I not did a visual scan as well as a standard sensor scan."

"What the heck is that?" Kirk asked. "It appears to be at the base of the brain stem."

Everyone turns towards Kirk with shocked expressions on their collective faces.

"What? Biology happens to be my favorite subject, you know."

"I just bet," Dr. McCoy said with a smirk. "Anyway, yes, the object that I've found on all of our 'guests' are stem nodes, not at all dissimilar to nodes used to repair spinal cord injuries."

"For what purposes are they are being used for?"

"Not sure. However, these nodes are connected directly into the front and lateral lobes. Furthermore, the nodes are wireless."

"Come again?"

"The nodes are wireless, Jim, but on a level that I never seen before."

"Hmmm…"

"I could work with Lt. Uhura is developing a means to tap into the communications network that these nodes are connected to," Spock said.

"What makes you think that there's a network of some kind?" Dr. McCoy replied.

"Obviously, there has to be a communications network, if there are nodes designed for 'wireless' communications."

"Humph."

Kirk turns towards Ranma, one of two people who might shed some light on the subject.

"Ranma, from what Spock had told me, you were familiar with the jammer that was being used during our planetary survey," Kirk said.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ranma replied.

"And that Aiko, your daughter, is mixed up in all this, due to the fact that she and the crew of the SS Icarus, a survey ship disappeared in Sector Z," Spock replied.

"That…is also correct," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Tell me this: why is there a prohibition against entering that sector, even to the point of issuing a general order with a death penalty attached to it?" Kirk asked.

"I find it illogical that you did not go and retrieve Dr. Sheridan, remains or no," Spock said.

Ranma closes his eyes in order to steel his resolve…

"Ranma?" Kirk asked.

"Captain—Jim—I have had many regrets about not fulfilling my obligation as a parent. Heck, you knew Aiko best, when she, Usagi and I visited your family in Iowa every year, ever since we became friends on the USS 'Kelvin'."

"I know," Kirk said. "It's hard to believe she ended up marry that other guy."

"Well, let's face it; you're not exactly…monogamous."

"I suppose you're right…"

Silence.

"But tell me, why did she change her name from Aiko to 'Anna', when she married?"

"In order to protect herself from me and her mother's…reputations," Ranma said with a smirk. "She never wanted to learn martial arts outside of Tai Chi or Aikido, other than for health reasons, and she wanted to practice her craft as a xeno-biologist on her on, even though she could have easily had doors open up to her with but a snap of our fingers."

"Sounds like a self-made woman," Scotty said.

"And for that, I am proud of her achievements. So when the SS "Icarus" disappeared, naturally, her mother and I went after her…"

FLASHBACK!

A year ago…

"Ranma, Usagi, this is foolish," Admiral Nabiki Tendo (Head of Starfleet Intelligence and "Section 31") said, as she talked to her old friends and colleagues over a secured comlink. She had been trying to get the couple to not enter Sector Z, ever since she had learned of their intentions…

"You read the report from the Minbari, correct?"

"Yeah, we read," Ranma said, as he double-checked his combat gear. "And for the record, I don't care."

"Nabiki, understand that we are her parents," Usagi said, as she leans forward. "If…she died, then at the very least we should retrieve her body, as well as the remains of the rest of the crew."

"The last thing I want is a provocation, if the residents of Za'Ha'Dum are 'active'."

"And that is why we're going down to the planet incognito," Ranma said. "Look, as much as I want to satisfy 'family honor', I'm not stupid enough to cause an interstellar incident. We aren't going to repeat the same mistake that caused the 'Jankowski Incident'…"

The Jankowski Incident was when an Earth Force vessel, the EFS "Prometheus", discharged its weapons by mistaking a greeting for hostile intentions on the part of the Minbari, although logs indicated that Earth Force personnel, wanting to prove themselves with their Earth-centric attitudes, did not have Starfleet's authorization to conduct a long-range survey mission. Thus, upon ignoring Starfleet protocols, the Prometheus did not have just cause, which, in turn, allowed the Minbari to justify their crusade against humans…

Still, in spite of this, Earth, with the backing of the United Federation of Planets, held its own until it forced Minbar to the negotiations, especially after the Minbari 'Grey Council', the highest governing body on Minbar, learned a few things about Earth and its human population that could not be ignored, and, in the end, Earth Force was disbanded as a part of the negotiations, in favor of more Federation scrutiny.

"Fine, just remember that Earth, or the Federation, for that matter does not need another war on its hands," Nabiki said.

"Got it," Ranma replied. "But remember that we didn't start this. Ranma: out."

"What does that suppose to mean-?"

After the link was shut off, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"Are you ready, hon?" Ranma asked.

"No, but I'll manage," Usagi said with a sigh. "We should have asked Captain Pike's help."

"And jeopardize his promotion?" Ranma said. "No, as far as everyone is concerned, we're on vacation."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she felt her husband held her from behind. "Let's do this…"

And, with that, Ranma and Usagi's ship entered Sector Z…

END FLASHBACK!

"We never did find Aiko or the rest of the crew of the Icarus," Ranma said with a sigh. "We did find the inhabitants those, who were very much awake. Luckily, we managed to escape before we were spotted, by taking the Icarus home."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Saotome," Spock replied.

"Well, thanks, I guess. All I know is that when Usagi and I left, the Shadows were awakening."

"But that was a year ago," Sulu said.

"Which means that we have a potential problem of epic proportions on our hands," Kirk said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, on Vulcan…

T'Usa, aka Usagi Tsukino, continued to look at her old log books, journals and diaries in the family study. T'Usa was contemplating on what she should do, since she knew the truth about the impending "Shadow War", and how her daughter, Anna Sheridan, was very much alive, and will become an instrument of Shadows aggression in this part of the galaxy.

"At least, John performed one last act, by bringing my daughter back, before leaving with Lorien the First, for Beyond the Rim," T'Usa said, as she recalled that day, a long time ago…

FLASHBACK!

2281 CE: Earth (One year before the "Genesis Incident" in the Prime Universe).

"Okay, class," said Commander Ranma Saotome. "Today, we get to see who earns their certificate in 'Advanced Tactical Training'."

"Awwwww!" said some of the student body.

"Oh, don't 'Awwww', me!" Ranma said with a smile. "If you guys don't want to be in the command track, then you can drop out."

"We never drop out, sir!" said an academy cadet.

"Now, we're talking!" Ranma said, as he turns towards his most senior student. "Cadet Bivens will lead the warm up exercises. Begin-!"

It's been a few years since the USS "Enterprise" returned from its second, historic five-year mission. Since then, there has been changes in the uniforms—from gray jumpsuits to the rich red ones…thank goodness—and Earth Force has been formerly integrated into Starfleet. Furthermore, the young Interstellar Alliance—made up of the five great planetary states of Narn, Centauri, Minbari, the Juraians and the Cylons—served as the focal point that kept the Federation, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and other independent powers in check, although there were moves on whether or not the ranks of the IA should be expanded. Meanwhile, Ranma and others of the Enterprise went about their business, with some, like Ranma, electing to teach at Starfleet Academy as an instructor. At the same time, Spock had been promoted to the rank of Captain, and was now the commander of the USS Enterprise (now a training vessel), with Usagi as his 'First Officer'…

Thus, life was pretty normal for all parties involved.

"Life, is good," Ranma said with a smile.

Just then, Ranma is called to meet with an important person in main lobby of the gymnasium.

"Great, just great," Ranma said, as he blew his breath in a huff. He then turns towards Bivens.

"Hey, take over the class," Ranma said, as he begins to walk away from the class. "And no slacking off!"

"Yes, sir!" yelled Bivens.

A few minutes later…

"General Ivanova?"

General Susan Ivanova, the Commandant of the Starfleet Marine Corps, turns to face Ranma.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more dressed, when meeting a superior officer, Commander Saotome?" Ivanova said with an appreciative smirk.

"Look at it this way, ma'am: how often can you witness all this?" Ranma said, as he shows off his well-toned body to his old friend.

"Humph. Enough of the banter, Commander. You have an invitation to accept…"

That's when Ranma notices a member of the Anla'Shok—a 'ranger'—standing next to the Commandant.

"Anla'Shok Saotome, I present this, to you, from The-One-Who-Is," the ranger said, as he presents a special invitation to Ranma.

"Th-thank you," Ranma replied, as he accepted the invitation, knowing the implication of the invitation. He then turns towards Ivanova.

"Does Usagi-?"

"She is receiving her invitation even as we speak," Ivanova said. "Will you accept it?"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is a 1000-plus word edition.  
**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

The Interstellar Alliance was a neutral body founded by the Juraian, the Minbari, the Narn, the Centauri and the Organians in the Earth Year 2261 CE, after the end of the last of the Shadow Wars, but before the liberation of Earth by anti-alien faction known as "Earth Prime". For the past twenty years, the Interstellar Alliance, with the help of their Rangers (called "Anla'Shok"), kept the peace in the Alpha Quadrant, much to the chagrin of the Klingons, who still wanted to wage war against the Federation. This has put the Romulans, the Gorns, the Tholians, the Breen and other powers, bent on expanding their territory via military conquest, on a more cautious footing. On the other hand, the Federation continues to seek an active alliance with Interstellar Alliance. Thus far, the Interstellar Alliance has rebuffed such notions, citing that they were a neutral power, and will not upset the delicate balance that exists within that part of the galaxy.

Meanwhile, Commanders Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, along with General Susan Ivanova of Starfleet, are on their way to the Minbar Homeworld, via the USS "Federation", a dreadnaught-type ship that served primary for the needs of Starfleet Marine Corps, and used for the purpose of heavy combat operations. It was also Ivanova's command ship, which was why the commandant was allowed to bring it into Interstellar Alliance territory…

On a side note, all Starfleet personnel wore the standard red uniforms, but different colored turtleneck colors for different functions. For Ranma and Usagi, it's white, due to the fact that they were teaching at Starfleet Academy, while Ivanova's collar was royal blue, due to the fact that she was a Marine.

"Starfleet Command is thinking of decommissioning our fleet of dreadnaughts, since there isn't much use for them anymore," Ivanova said.

"I heard that Starfleet was thinking of folding the Marines into Starfleet Security," Usagi replied.

"I heard as well, as well as bring back MACO units as security's tactical apparatus," Ranma said.

"I know, and this is why I've been trying to justify the Marine's existence. But, the Marine Corps' desolation won't happen on my watch."

Pause.

"So, Ranma," Ivanova said, as she turns towards Ranma, to look at him directly. "How come you haven't gone on to command a ship of your own? I mean, after your famous exploits aboard the USS 'Enterprise' and all…"

"Don't feel like it, I guess," Ranma said with a shrug. "Besides: I like being in the trenches."

"Yeah, well, I wished that I could have taken your route," Ivanova said with a sigh. "All I do these days is deal with regulation and bureaucrats."

Pause.

"You know, years ago, President Sheridan once asked me to head up the Rangers," Ivanova said.

"Why didn't you take the job?" Usagi asked.

"Because of the chaos that President Clark left behind, I chose to stay with Earth Force to help rebuild United Earth."

Pause.

"Not that it mattered, since Earth Force has been folded into Starfleet."

"And that is why I chose to remain where I am," Ranma said. "I can be a part of the changes and adapt more easily than simply watch the changes happen from the sidelines."

"Yeah…"

Upon achieving orbit around Minbar, they were greeted by an old friend.

"Sailor Narn," Ivanova said with smile. "It's…good to see you again."

"And likewise," Sailor Narn said, as she nods her head approvingly.

"And you are looking well, General."

"And…you've grown into a fine woman," Ivanova replied. "And, please, call me 'Susan'."

"As you wish, Susan," Sailor Narn said, as she motions to her companions.

"You remember Sailors Centauri and Minbar," Sailor Narn said.

"We do," Ranma said, as he gave the customary bow and hand clasped (i.e. fist into palm). "We live by the one…"

"We die by the one," Sailor Minbari said as she finished while bowing, while Sailor Centauri looked bored.

"What have the rest of you been up to?" Usagi asked.

"I've been ambassador to Centauri Prime for a while now," Sailor Minbari said. "In fact, I've returned home with Emperor Vir for the…gathering."

"I'm big in the fashion world, of course," Sailor Centauri said.

"I see," Ivanova said, as she nods. "Well, then, we should get rested before tonight's event."

"Of course," Sailor Narn said with a nod. She then motions to a vehicle that was waiting for them.

"Please, this way."

"Wow, royal treatment," Usagi said, as she sling her luggage.

"Yeah, as if we're being suited up for US being the main course," Ranma said with a smirk.

"I think you are being a bit overly dramatic," Ivanova said with a smirk.

Later, everyone who was invited to President Sheridan's "Going Away Dinner", were eating and talking about old times…

"And you should have looked at the guy's face, when Ronnie revealed the fact that he was really a guy," said Michael Garibaldi, an Industrialist from Mars who does contracts with the Federation's premier shipyards, Utopia Planetia. Twenty years before, he was the Station Babylon 5's chief security guard.

"I still can't believe you have that ability, Ranma," said Dr. Stephen Franklin, the head of the Federation's Xenobiology Institute, where he performs research on exotic organisms.

"I still can't believe it either," Ranma said with a smirk.

"I've been following your illustrious career, Ranma," said First Lady Delenn, daughter of Minbar and wife of President John Sheridan (Ranma and Usagi's former son-in-law).

"Yes, it was quite illustrious," John said. "You actually met Apollo?"

"Yeah, and the other 'gods' of ancient Earth," Ranma said with a shrug.

"What was he like?" Emperor Vir asked. Vir was once the assistant to the late Emperor Londo Mollari, then the ambassador-at-large assigned to Babylon 5.

"Like anyone who has a little power, he was an egotistical jerk."

"Pot meets kettle," Ivanova said under her breath between sips.

"Hey!"

"Heh," Usagi said, as she laughed at Ivanova's joke.

"I must say that I am glad that we've come a long way," Sheridan said. He then raises a glass.

"I propose a toast: to absent friends, whose memories are still bright."

Everyone raise their respective glasses.

"G'Kar," Garibaldi said.

"Londo," Vir said.

"Lennier," Delenn said.

"Marcus," Dr. Franklin said.

"Talia," said Ivanova.

"Anna," Ranma and Usagi said in unison, which startled Sheridan a bit.

"And to all we have lost over the years," Sheridan said with a sigh, as he sipped his wine…

Later that night, Ranma was alone, looking over the city that was the capital of Minbar.

"So many memories," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Indeed," said Sheridan, as he walks onto the balcony with Ranma.

"Mister President," Ranma said, as he straightens himself up.

"That's not necessary," John said, as he leans on the railing. "I'm retired from the presidency, and I was you son-in-law."

"Well, it's hard to not get out of protocol, you know," Ranma said.

"Indeed."

Pause.

"Ranma, I wanted to know what you think about leading the Rangers?" John asked.

"Me?" Ranma replied.

"You are the most qualified person I know, and I know that you have some considerable sway amongst the Minbari."

"Yeah, well, only because of what happened nearly thirty years ago," Ranma scoffed. "But why me?"

"You are unpredictable, and you are a tactical genius. Plus, I wanted to keep things…within the family."

"I see."

Pause.

"John, I have to decline your offer. But, I know who would be a better candidate."

"Who?" John asked. "Michael?"

"No, Susan."

"Really?"

"Yes. She hates her assignment at Starfleet Command, and she needs to be in a position where her talents and experience really matter. She even told me that she was envious of the fact that I turned down my own command, so that I could be more useful."

"I see," Sheridan said, as he scratched his beard. "And you think Susan will take the gig?"

"It can't hurt to ask."

"Okay, then. I will take up your suggestion, if you do a favor for me."

"What is it?"

"First, I want you to take care of Delenn for me."

"John-"

"I know, it sounds strange. But you have a long lifespan, as do Minbari. I want you to promise me that no matter the…arrangement, you'll be there for her and my son David."

"Well, I'll look after her, but that's all on my end."

"Fair enough. Secondly, I want you to be available for when Delenn decides to pass on the mantle of the Rangers."

"You mean, be the head of the Anla'Shok."

"Correct."

"But…my life is Starfleet."

"Then, a ceremonial position then. You can designate a person to act on your behalf."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yes. I want you and Usagi to come with me, when I leave Minbar for the final time."

"You sure?"

"Positive. There is something that I want to do, to thank you for all that you have done for me."

"Well, I'll be honored to concede to your wishes. When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning, after I have watched the sun rise for the last time, okay?"

"As you wish-"

"Hey, Vir is going to do that beer tab trick again!" Usagi said, as she stuck head out the door.

"Like I want to see Vir's hydra-like 'junk' perform tricks," Ranma scoffed.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story (1000-plus word edition).  
**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, Ranma-onna gets up out of bed. She yawns, and begins to quietly get dressed when her bed-mate, from last night, wakes up.

"Where're you going?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma-onna turns towards General Susan Ivanova (Starfleet Marine Corps).

"Is that an order, ma'am?" Ranma-onna said with a wirily grin.

"Oh, hush," Susan said, as she sits up in the bed. "I'm serious."

"I want your word that you won't tell the others," Ranma-onna said.

"But…why?"

"Susan, please? Your word?"

"Fine, you have my word. What's up?"

"I'm taking Sheridan to Babylon 5, to see it before its decommissioning, then to Za'Ha'Dum, and then to Coriana 6."

"Wait, that's where we defeated the Shadows, and forced them and the Vorlons to leave the galaxy for 'Beyond the Rim'," Susan frowned. "And where…and where Lorien said that he would come for Sheridan…"

Pause.

"Lorien is coming for Sheridan, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," Ranma-onna said with a sigh, as she sat on the bed. "Rather than simply expire, Sheridan has an opportunity to transcend mortality, and see the Universe. That's why he wanted to see us, because, after today, we won't see him again."

"And why he wanted me to take over the Rangers," Susan said with a nod. She then looks directly into Ranma-onna's eyes.

"Did Sheridan offer you the job as 'Ranger-1'?"

"Susan…"

"Please?"

"Sheridan did offer me the job, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"I turned it down because YOU needed it more than I. Remember when I told you why I avoided the promotional track, which would have gotten me my own command sooner?"

"Yes, I remember. You didn't like having a desk job."

"That's right, Susan, and so do you. You're miserable in your position, especially since you're dealing with the possibility of phasing the Starfleet Marine Corps into something 'less benign', all because of the peaceniks on the Federation council who want to convince the Interstellar Alliance that they were evolved enough to join the Alliance."

Pause.

"And that is why I told Sheridan that you would be the best person for the job as 'Ranger-1', because you can still be in a respected position while being in the field as a defender of those worlds who can't defend themselves. Funny thing is that he would only accept my recommendation if the job was ever offered me again, upon Delenn's insistence."

"Wait, are we talking about after I would quit or something?" Susan asked with a frown.

"No, we're talking long-term. Everyone knows that Usagi and I don't age, so there's plenty of time for me to do stuff."

"Including you becoming 'Ranger-1'."

"Precisely."

"I don't know," Susan said, as she held her knees against her chest. "I want to accept the job, but I don't want to feel like a substitute or something."

"You're not," Ranma-onna said, as she holds Susan's hand. "You can make the difference Sheridan would want, because both he and Delenn trust you to make that difference. Besides, I'm not ready to be in a position of authority, even if I do have the skills to lead."

"And what about Usagi?"

"That's another reason why I can't accept the position, Susan. Someone needs to keep an eye out on her."

"And this?" Susan said, as she motions towards her bed.

"We're old friends and lovers, nothing more."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"It has nothing to do with honesty, Susan. It wouldn't look right for you, if it is known that you're involved with a known womanizer. That's why I use my girl guise whenever we hook up, so that the tabloids won't use our relationship against you for 'ratings'."

"But do you care about me?"

"I wouldn't be so accommodating to your needs if I didn't, Susan."

"Huh," Susan said, as she looks away. She then turns back towards Ranma-onna.

"Do you have time for an early morning 'session'?"

"Sure," Ranma-onna said, as she begins to disrobe.

"But as a guy, this time."

"I thought you didn't like…"

"I know what my preferences are, Ranma," Susan said. "But there have been exceptions. Remember Marcus?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Besides, if I am going to retire from Starfleet, maybe a nice scandal of sorts will provide a nice cover for me, when I leave to take the Ranger-1 position…"

Susan then lies back onto the bed, and then removes the blankets, revealing her toned body, in spite of being in her fifties.

"Have at," Susan said, when she suddenly realized that she and Ranma were "as one". "How-?"

"Anything Goes Stealth Love Making," Ranma said with a grin. "Perfected for when you need to get in and out in a hurry."

"How romantic," Susan said sarcastically. "Besides, I didn't feel anything."

"Heh, you will," Ranma said, as he shifted slightly a bit, sending a pulse-pounding sensation through his partner's body.

"Whoa," Susan said. "That was…intense."

"And we've just got started. But I got to keep it short, since Sheridan and I suppose to check out before the others get up."

"Huh. Is Usagi okay about this?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"Feh, like she cares at the moment…"

Meanwhile, in Vir's room…

"Awww," Usagi said contently, as she lay on the emperor of Centauri Prime's chest contently.

"I have to say, Usagi, that I never knew that human females could handle the anatomy of a Centaurian male," Vir said.

Vir was referring to the fact that the male genitalia consisted of eight prehensile male "members", used for the purpose of maximizing the possibility of pregnancies—and pleasure—in females.

"That's because I'm from Japan, on Earth," Usagi said. "Dealing with intrusive tentacles is a rite of passage in a way."

"I see…"

A short time later, on White Star-1, Ranma and Sheridan are on their way. Next time: Babylon 5.

"So, I take that Susan will accept the Ranger-1 position?" Sheridan asked.

"Yes, but after going into intense negotiation, again, again, and again," Ranma said with a smile.

"Oh, god, man. What's with you and your flings anyway?"

"Because it's fun?" Ranma asked.

"Not everything should be based around such encounters. I mean, what would Anna think?"

"Well, that's why we're going to Za'hadum, right?"

"Right," Sheridan said with a frown. He had planned to use the last bit of his life force to return Anna from the dead, before he retires from this galaxy. But first, he wanted to see an old friend…

"Ah, there she is," Ranma said, as Babylon 5 came into view. "Remember the plan."

"I know. I keep Zack busy while you make the appropriate modifications to the power systems."

Pause.

"I just hope that sacrificing the station will be worth the effort…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

The space station "Babylon 5" was the fifth station built to serve as a neutral platform for all the local powers of the Alpha Quadrant. Its original purpose was to serve as a place where the United Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation could meet to further the normalization of relations after the Earth-Minbari War. Over time, operations of the station was transferred to the non-aligned Coalition of Planets, after it became known that the mysterious Shadows had took over the Earth through the clandestine organization "Section 31" and "Psi-Corps". Even after Earth was freed from the Shadow's influence, and after Earth was formerly and fully incorporated into the United Federation of Planets, control over the station remained outside of Federation hands, with the inauguration of the Interstellar Alliance. The Interstellar Alliance consisted of the former member of the Coalition of Planets, and those who have had a history of fighting the Shadows, such as the Minbari and Juraians. The IA would serve as a neutral power to the growing powers of the Federation, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Tholian Assembly, the Breen Confederacy, the Cardassian Union, the Ferengi Alliance, and the Gorn Hegemony. Now, thanks to the events of the past twenty years, the Interstellar Alliance has transferred the station back into Federation hands. However, due to changes in priorities, and as well as increase cost in maintaining the station, Starfleet has decided to decommission the station, which meant the destruction of the station itself.

Still, it was a surprise that there still was a need to maintain a professional appearance within station operations, in spite of the impending end of this once historic space station…

"Chief!" Ranma said with a surprise, as he shook his old friend's hand.

"Hello, Commander," said Warrant Officer Zackary "Zack" Allen, Chief of Security of Babylon 5. He then turned to see John.

"Hello, Mr. President," Zack said, as he shook John's hand as well. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well…I wanted to visit the place before…you know," John said, as he looks around the main foyer to the station, where one arrives or leaves.

"Yeah, it's a shame that Starfleet decided to decommission this place," Zack said. "You would think that they would find some place for it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Chief," Ranma said. "Look, there is something that…well…"

"Well, spit it out, sir," Zack said. "You're up to something, right?"

"Zack, remember what had happened to Babylon 4?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure. It was caught in a temporal wake that caused it to disappear. Why you ask?"

"We want to move this station through another temporal wake, where it can be used to save the future," Ranma said.

"You're kidding me."

"He's not, Zack," John said.

"Really? But, is it what you are proposing…stealing?"

"As opposed to the alternative, sure," Ranma said. "I already know what to do to hide a temporal wake in a controlled explosion."

"Then why come to me, then?"

"Because you are the Security Chief," John said. "You can hide what's going on through culpable deniability."

Zack sighed. He was SO looking forward to finishing out his term, and then into retirement with a nice pension. Then again, he loved this station, and if it can be used for a greater purpose…

"Fine, I'll do it," Zack said. "But, on one condition."

"What is it?" John asked.

"You guys have lunch with me."

"Well, I suppose so. I actually didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, the same," Ranma replied. "But you're buying."

"On MY salary?" Zachary said with a scoff. "Please…"

The next few hours, under the cover of an inspection, Ranma secretly made modifications to Babylon 5.

"…And the moment the self-destruct sequence occurs, Babylon 5 will shift outside of normal space and time," Ranma said. "It'll be no different from what happened to the USS "Defiant", when it drifted into Tholian space."

"You certainly made a name for yourself, sir," Zach said, as he escorts Ranma and John to the exit. "But I'm glad to have gotten to see you again."

"The same," John said with a smile, as he shook Zach's hand. "Just don't be caught up in the temporal wake."

"No, sir. I've done my part in experiencing the strange and unknown. Right now, I just want to retire…in peace."

"Don't we all, Zach," Ranma said with a smile.

With that, Ranma and John journey to their final destination before going to their last stop: Za'Ha'Dum. It was still off-limits to everyone, save for someone with the highest security clearance in the Interstellar Alliance. Waiting for them on the surface on the outskirts of one of the great cities was a familiar face.

"You have returned, John Sheridan," Lorien said, as he greeted the arrivals. He was sitting by a fire pit, while the winds howled in delight over what was about to take place. Men, women and otherwise were dressed in robes, but their visages were concealed.

"And you, as well, Ranma Saotome."

"Just for the record, I do not like this," John said, as he scans the hall. "I don't think creating a 'Shadow Remnant' is the best solution."

"John, remember when you sacrificed your life in order to give the galaxy a break from the Shadows?" Ranma said. "If what Lorien and the Emissary of the Prophets said is true, the Shadow Remnant will help avert the destruction of everything we hold dear."

Pause.

"And person who can keep the Shadow Remnant in line is-"

"WHY her?" John said.

"Because, John Sheridan, only a child of Fate can maintain the scales of balance in the cosmos," Lorien said. "While I do agree with your apprehension, 'Aiko Saotome', your 'Anna Sheridan' is the most suited to both lead this new Shadow Remnant, as well as keep it in place."

"What is so special about Za-Ha'Dum anyway?"

"Because, it is where my daughter died, John," said Usagi, as she unveils her face.

"You're here?" John said.

"She came here before us in order to prepare the crucible," Ranma said.

"As to your question, John Sheridan: this planet's existence keeps the star it orbits from creating a chain reaction that could destroy all stars in this galaxy," Lorien said.

"The Shadows created a Doomsday Device out of their own planet," John said with disbelief, as he turns towards Usagi. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"Actually, I didn't," Usagi said. "I just didn't want Lyta Alexander to destroy the last place my daughter was alive, John. Nevertheless, I guess I did right after all."

"So, what now?" John said.

"From the Chaos Bringer and the Order Guardian, a new body was made of Anna Sheridan," Lorien said. "Now, it needs that spark to give that body…sentience."

"Come," Usagi said, as she took John's hand. "We must go into the Temple of Shadows…"

Upon arriving, John sees the body of his second wife, Anna Sheridan. It was in a shallow, vat solution of some kind, but whose head was slightly propped up.

"She's alive, then," John said. "May I…?"

"Of course," Lorien said, as he motions John to go over to Anna.

Hesitantly, John goes over to Anna, as he ignored the light above his head.

"Oh, Anna," John said, as he sighed. "I wished things were different…"

John turns towards the others.

"What now?" John asked.

"What did Prince Charming do to wake his 'Sleeping Beauty' up?" Usagi said.

"Um…"

"He gave his girl a kiss, John," Ranma said with a grin.

"Ah, yes," John chuckled for a moment. He then reaches over, and clutches Anna's face. He then gave Anna a long kiss on the lips…

"May the Universe use this spark of life to give the new guardian of Za'Ha'Dum the wisdom to lead the remnants of Shadows to a better future," Lorien said, as he bowed his head.

The one known as Anna Sheridan opens her eyes.  
"Anna," John said with a smile. "You're alive…again."

"John," Anna said with a smile, as she closes her eyes once more.

John quickly turns towards his companions.

"Is Anna-?"

"Anna Sheridan will be fine," Lorien said, as Usagi and Ranma goes over to John. "With a little help, Anna will recover in full."

Pause.

"And now, there is one more act to complete."

"John," Ranma said, as he places a hand on John's shoulders. "We have to go."

"I'll take care of her," Usagi said, as John stands up.

"You better," John said, as he hugs Usagi for the final time, as attendants move to remove Anna from the solution, so that her recovery can continue.

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Return as soon as you can," Usagi said to Ranma.

"Of course," Ranma said, as he first looks at Usagi, then at Anna, and finally at Lorien. "Ready, Old Man."

"Quite," Lorien said, as he straightens himself. He took one last look at Anna Sheridan, and then proceeds to leave the temple, with Ranma and John in tow…

"John?" Ranma said, as he turns to a tired John Sheridan. He didn't need to know that his life force was on the verge of expiring.

John, who sat in the center seat with Ranma at the helm, opens his eyes.

"Yes?" John said raggedly.

"We're here," Ranma said, as he pushes the White Star-class ship, the main line ship for the Interstellar Alliance, out of hyper-space. It was still a good cruiser class, although the Victory-class was used as a capital ship whenever there was a need to flex some galactic muscle.

"And not a moment too soon," Lorien said, as he steps forward. "It was here, in the Corianna Star System where the Old Races of this galaxy moved to Beyond the Rim, to a place that is beyond comprehension."

Lorien then turned towards John.

"When we first met, I asked you three questions: 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' and 'Where are you going?' I said these things in order to prepare you for a time when you would need to make a choice."

"That choice…is here," John said. "Everything that I have done has led me to be here, to where the First Ones finally left for Beyond the Rim."

"And what is your answer?"

"I don't know," John said.

"Then, you are ready for the next stage of your journey."

"That's it?" Ranma said. "THAT is the answer?"

"An honest answer is the appropriate answer, young one," Lorien said with a smile. "If you know everything, if you have experienced everything, then you are defined by everything."

"I get it now," Ranma said in realization. "You're saying that we should be able to change with the times, so that we can always learn to be a better person."

"Precisely," Lorien said, as he turns towards the darkness. "Don't you agree, my dear?"

A curly, red-haired woman that looked like an older version of Ranma's girl form steps forward.

"To think I was this young and naïve," the woman said with a smile, as she spoke in a British accent.

"Who are you?" Ranma said. "I get the suspicion that we have met before."

"Not yet, I'm afraid," the woman said. "But we will in your future, but you have a long journey ahead of you before that happens."

The woman then turns towards Lorien.

"Thank you for bringing me back to these lower planes, Master Lorien," the woman said with a bow.

"Where will you go now, if I may ask?" Lorien asked.

"I think I will journey to 'New Urgrund', the Fifth World of the Gods, to contemplate what I have experienced as your companion, Lorien. I don't think it's time for me to reveal my true nature just yet, especially with my younger counterpart still active…"

Pause.

"Maybe, in a hundred years, I will reveal myself to my loved ones, perhaps?"

And, with that, the mysterious woman fades into the darkness.

"Who was she?" Ranma demanded.

"For now, just know that she is but a 'song' from a 'river' of beautiful chaos," Lorien said.

"I hate it when you speak in riddles…"

Lorien turns towards John.

"Come; you journey begins now."

"Thank you, Lorien," John said with a smile, as he begins to glow. "Ranma…take care of Delenn…for me..."

Pause.

"I…I see the dawn…of a new day…"

"I will, John!" Ranma called out, as he was nearly blinded by the light that John and now Lorien were emitting. "I will!"

"Oh, and Ranma Saotome?" Lorien said, as his physical form began to fade.

"Yeah?"

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, both John and Lorien the First…were gone.

"What does Lorien mean by that?" Ranma asked, as he sat down in the center seat, now alone. "And who was that girl…?"

In the days of ahead, the mystery surrounding the disappearance of John Sheridan would capture the imaginations of people everywhere. When asked about it, Ranma, the last person to have seen John alive, would simply say that he was taken to a place 'Beyond the Rim' with the entity known as Lorien. Later, when Babylon 5 mysteriously disappeared in a temporal wake, people wondered if the two events were connected. It was only after the apparent demise of Ranma in the Mutara Nebula months later that the matter was dropped altogether, although people wondered if his apparent resurrection, thanks to Lorien and the mysterious red-haired woman, from the dead months after that were related. Still, in spite of these mysteries. Life went on, even if the formalization of the Shadow Remnant would prove to be a worrisome for certain circles…

"How are you doing today, Ranma?" Delenn said, as she sat next to her companion on the bench overlooking the city of Minbar.

"Strangely serene, actually," Ranma said, as he looks out at a new dawn. "Even though my old crew will have to stand trial for what happened to my old ship and on Planet Genesis-"

"You can always stay here on Minbar, instead of going to Vulcan," Delenn said, as she held Ranma's hand. "I know that John told you to watch over me, but that doesn't mean I can't watch over you."

"I have to, Delenn," Ranma said with a sigh. "Usagi, Nyota, Jim Kirk, and the others need me more than ever. I have to testify on their behalf, for what they did for me, once we all return to Earth for the hearings. I thank the Gray Council for sheltering me from Federation scrutiny, but I have to return to my old life."

"I know," Delenn said, as she places a hand on Ranma's face. "There is so much about you that reminds me of John…"

"Delenn, I…"

"Ranma, your ship is ready," said the new leader of the Anla'Shok, as she stepped out unto the balcony.

"So, how do you like your new duds, ma'am?" Ranma said with a grin.

"Stuff it, Saotome," Susan Ivanova said. "You guys tricked me into accepting this position."

"But, it was for a good cause, no?" Delenn said with a gentle smile.

"Hrr," Susan said, before going back into the IA presidential palace.

"She doesn't mean it," Delenn said, as she sat back to see the sun rise.

"I know," Ranma said, as he looked at the star in the sky. "You know, I think we can enjoy this a bit longer. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Delenn said, as she leans her head on Ranma's left shoulder. "I agree…"

END FLASHBACK!

T'Usagi sighed, but was hopeful that her counterpart and her counterpart's beloved will not make the same mistakes she and Ranma did in the Prime Timeline.

"Fates willing, I suppose…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The USS "Enterprise" makes "first contact" with the Shadows. See you then…**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS18: Ranma's Final Frontier! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Hidden Voyage". **

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Captain's Log: Supplemental. We are still in pursuit of the surviving "raider" that had attacked our "landing party" and ship a mere hour ago. However, what is concerning to me is the destination of the ship. According to Chief of Security Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome and Operations Chief Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, the sector that we are about to enter is known only as "Sector Z", a forbidden sector that the mysterious Vorlons had placed under quarantine. Upon further scrutiny, I have learned that there is a "planetary contact"—similar to the prohibition against contact with the planet Talos IV—in place for the planet Za'Ha'Dum, a lone planet in orbit around a red star. Thanks to Commander Spock's efforts, he has discovered extensive documentation on the planet, such as the fact that it is the home of the mysterious species known as "The Shadows", and that they had been defeated by an alliance consisting of the Vorlons, the Minbari and the Juraians—after taking on heavy casualties—nearly 1000 solar cycles ago. Since then, Sector Z has been under quarantine and quiet, at least until now…

"Status, Mr. Chekov," Captain James T. Kirk asked, as he leans back in his 'center seat'.

"We will enter Sector Z in ten minutes," Ensign Pavel Chekov said, as he recalibrated his navigational computer.

"Mr. Sulu, increase speed to overtake the raider," Kirk said.

"Aye, Captain," Mr. Hikaru Sulu replied, as he increased the speed of the USS "Enterprise" in order to overtake the ship.

"Captain?" Commander Spock asked. "I need not remind you of the penalty for violating the prohibition for 'planetary contact'."

"Which is why I want to intercept that raider before it enters Sector Z," Kirk replied. "Last thing I want is to upset the Vorlons-"

Just then, the sensor proximity sounds, causing Mr. Spock to check his sensors.

"Captain, it appears that we have other raiders on an intercept course," Spock replied.

"Confirmed," Chekov replied, as he checked he correlated his navigation metrics with Spock's sensor readings. "We have a dozen of raiders exiting Sector Z territory."

"Are they from Za'Ha'Dum itself?"

"Negative, captain. There is a number of planets that are within Sector Z, two of which have sense populations."

"I don't understand, Jim," Dr. McCoy said. "Why would the prohibition be 'sector-wide'?"

"I can answer that question," Ranma said. "We might be dealing with Augments, as well as a number of rogue species, like the Drakh for instance."

"Come to think about it, our prisoners' bio-signatures did look a bit wonky. But I just assumed that the prisoners were a variation of humanoids."

"What are these…'Augments'?" Kirk asked. "I know that the Drakh and the Technomages frequent this area of space as well."

"Augments were Terran-based, genetically engineered 'super-men' from Earth's late 20th century era," Spock said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"I believe you and Chief Saotome have more intimate knowledge of these Augments?"

"Usagi?" Kirk asked.

"Aye, it's true," Usagi said with a sigh. "Ranma and I served aboard the NX-01 'Enterprise' under the command of Jonathan Archer."

"You served under the legendary starship commander?" Sulu said in disbelief. "But…that would make you two over 100 years old!"

"Yep," Ranma said with a nod. "I'm not going to get into details, but Usagi and I…learned to extend our respective lifespans a long time ago."

"Alright, so, what about these Augments?" Kirk asked.

"The Augments were the result of genetic manipulation," Usagi said. "However, this resulted in problems in incorporating them into Earth society. So, the adults were exiled into space, while the embryos were put into stasis on a secured space station designated 'Cold Station 12'. Neither Ranma nor I know the reason why the embryos were saved, but they were kept under wraps for years…"

'Actually, they were kept under wraps by 'Section 31' as weapons to be used if necessary,' Ranma thought. 'And the only reason why Nabiki never had this batch of Augments destroyed because I was their biological father…'

"Eventually, some of them got out, thanks to one of the researchers," Usagi replied. "The embryos that got out had grown to maturity, and attempted to take on the Klingons, with disastrous results, I might had…"

"Whatever happened?" Uhura asked.

"Well, the crisis did get resolved," Usagi said, not really wanting to break her oath of secrecy concerning what really happened. During the brief skirmish between the Augments and Klingons, in which the Augments were winning, the Klingons captured a few of the Augments to extract enough genetic material to create their own version of the Augments. Unfortunately, the aggressive nature of the Augments' genes was turning Klingons into humanoids, even to the point of becoming an airborne virus that spread throughout the Klingon Empire. Humiliated, the Klingon High Council was forced to get help from one of the crewmembers of the NX-01 "Enterprise", albeit in secret. Surprisingly, and ironically, a cure was found in Ranma's genetic structure, and was used to prevent the total eradication of the Klingon species. Unfortunately, the damage was done, as attest to the fact that millions of Klingons looked more human than Klingon, and was forced to move to live on the outer colonies of their territory, until a cure is found. Still, in spite of this, these "new" Klingons were used as spies whenever possible, and could now successfully breed with other humanoids without difficulty.

The irony is that Ranma, source of the Augments, the Augment disease and its subsequent cure, would one day become the emperor of the Klingon Empire, and whose daughter, the future Empress Ran'Qo the First, would successfully unite the Federation and Klingon Empire as one perfect union…

"However, while some of the Augments would be granted full rights as Federation citizens, even establishing their own world, the ones who started the war with the Klingons in the first place took off for parts unknown," Ranma replied. "It was believed, but never confirmed, that the rogue Augments went into Sector Z to escape prosecution."

"Apparently, they've been keeping busy," Dr. McCoy said with a smirk. "So why would they have any connection with the Shadows?"

"The same reason anyone would: power," Spock said. "And I might add that it is likely that rogue Augments might have been taken in by the Drakh and the Technomages in order to one day prepare for war."

"And those that had attacked us during our survey mission may have been a test run," Kirk said grimly.

"Or, it could have simply been to prevent the Federation from finding out that the servants of the Shadows are going to be a problem in the future," Dr. McCoy said. "So, what's the plan?"

"We establish first contact, of course," Kirk said with a smirk, as he turns towards Uhura. "Uhura, open a channel," Kirk said.

"Hailing frequencies are open, sir," Uhrua replied.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship 'Enterprise'," Kirk began to say. "We are in pursuit of a pair of raiders that have participated in an attack on our ship and crew. Please be advise that while we do not want to engage in further hostilities, the attack has to be answered for-"

Suddenly, the ship rocks, as it takes on disruptor fire.

"So much for diplomacy," Dr. McCoy said.

"Mr. Sulu, plot tactical vector 099-Mark-030," Kirk ordered. "Mr. Chekov, charge weapon systems, and prepare to fire on my order."

Kirk then turned towards Ranma, who was conducting his own sensor scans for his tactical assement...

"Tactical report, Chief," Kirk ordered.

"The new arrivals are similar in design and capacity as the raider vessels that have attacked the 'Enterprise'," Ranma said. "They are definitely comparable to the old D-5 Klingon cruisers, although their flight capacity is as maneuverable as the Romulan 'Bird-of-Prey' class of ship, circa 2160 CE."

"Threat level?"

"The attack fleet is only a significant threat due to their numbers," Ranma replied. "The Mark II Constitutional-class can handle this fleet, if only for a short duration."

The Mark I Constitutional-class Enterprise was originally commissioned for service under the command of Captain Robert April in the year 2344 (CE), before undergoing a refit for Mark-II classification in the year 2350 (CE). However, due to the events surrounding the appearance of the time-lost Romulan ship, the Nerada, coupled with the Federation-Minbari War (2345-2348 CE), radical advances in starship design were made, allowing the Mark-IIs to become the most advanced interstellar crafts in the Alpha Quadrant. They were even comparable to Minbari and Juraian vessels, giving the Federation an edge over their traditional rivals, the Klingons, the Romulans, the Gorns, the Cardassians, the Tholians and the Breen. Still, having the Mark-IIs in service did not take away the primary role of Starfleet: to explore strange, new worlds, and to seek out new life, and new civilizations…

"I see…"

"Captain, we should try all avenues to get these people to stand-down," Usagi said. "We might be able to win a conflict with these people, but having a firefight this far out without support is not wise."

Although Usagi was the Ship's Operation Officer, she was also the primary Bridge Chief and Diplomatic Officer, making her the third person in the chain of command aboard the Enterprise…

"Agreed," Kirk said. He then turns his attention back to towards Ranma. "Did you complete your interrogation of the prisoner?"

"The prisoner is still under the care of Dr. McCoy, sir," Ranma replied. "I haven't had a chance to interview him."

"And if I have my way, you won't," Dr. McCoy said. "You did work for Starfleet Intelligence and the Federation Security Service, after all…"

Ranma also worked for the clandestine organization known as "Section 31", who mission was to protect the Federation's interest at all cost, even if it means using unethical, immoral or even illegal means to do so…

"Really, Doctor, I'm not some monster that works above the law," Ranma replied. "Why would I start undermining what we're suppose to stand for now?"

"Bones, we need to know more about what we are dealing with," Kirk said. "I want you to release the prisoner to Chief Saotome."

"I still say this is a bad idea," Dr. McCoy said, as he glances over at Ranma, who was sharpening a hooked carving knife.

"What?" Ranma said as he grinned. He was making fun of Dr. McCoy's assumption that if he got the prisoner alone, he would use "enhance interrogation" techniques to make the prisoner more cooperative.

Needless to say, Dr. McCoy was speechless.

"…"

"Ranma, stop it," Usagi said, as she smacked her husband's arm.

"Hey, I can make fun of Dr. McCoy's assumptions, can't I?"

"Bones, please?" Kirk asked.

"Fine," Dr. McCoy said, as he throws up his hands into the air. "I give."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he presses a button at his station. "Chief to Ensign Kirk."

"Ensign Kirk: here," said a voice through a station intercom. "What's up, Chief?"

"Dr. McCoy has graciously given his permission to take the prisoner off his hands."

"At gun point!" Dr. McCoy yelled in the background.

"What was that, sir?" Ensign Kirk replied.

"Never mind that. Just escort the prisoner to the Bridge. I'll inform Dr. M'Benga of your arrival."

Dr. Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga was a human medical doctor, born within the African Union on Earth, who specialized in Vulcan physiology. He was also the Assistant Chief Medical Officer on the ship…

"Oh, and use precaution; our 'guest' is an Augment."

"Understood, Chief," Ensign Kirk replied. "Kirk: out."

"Mr. Chekov," Kirk said, as he turned his attention towards the main view screen. "Polarize the view screen. Target only their weapons banks using full phasers."

"Yes, Captain," Chekov said, as he did as he was told.

"And fire."

In quick succession, the Enterprise begins to disable the attacking vessels, as the raiders entered within range of the ship's weapon array. One ship even attempted to ram itself against the secondary hull (the lower part of the Enterprise) in a kamikaze style attack. Meanwhile, Ensign Peter Kirk (nephew of James Kirk and recent Starfleet Academy graduate) and his security team arrive with one of the prisoners that had attacked the Landing Party. He was dressed in a tight uniform with a gold vest and pirate-style boots. His hair was cropped short and wore a goatee.

"The prisoner is here, sir," Peter replied.

"I need to be manhandled like THIS," sneered the man, as he shrugged off the grip of one of his captors.

"Considering the fact that you are a lot stronger than you look, it should be understandable that we take precaution," Kirk said, as he and the rest of the Bridge Staff turned towards the prisoner.

Usagi gasped upon seeing the prisoner's face.

"Malik?" Usagi said in surprise. "Is that you?"

The man glares at Usagi.

"You know this man?" Kirk asked.

"Malik was one of the Augments who escaped justice," Ranma said. "Usagi tried to get him to surrender, but he and his crew escaped…"

Pause.

"But this guy doesn't seem like Malik."

"That is because I am his son, Alcar," said the prisoner.

"Very well, Alcar," Kirk said. "When we first met, you said that the Shadows were coming. Exactly what does that mean?"

"It means that our master, our benefactors, the ones who saved my father and his allies from near destruction, will return to shake the foundation of galaxy, starting with the Alpha Quadrant."

"To what end, if I may ask," Spock said.

"Simple: only through strife can a species survive, improve and grow…the Augment way," Alcar said. "The Federation's Starfleet is a perfect example of this."

"How so?"

"The attack by the Romulans' Nerada, twice, forced your scientists to create better technology. Otherwise, the war with the Minbari might have turned out a bit differently, no?"

"You can't be sure of that," Usagi said.

"Can't I? My father told me about a man named Ranma Saotome, whose gift of adaptation had enabled him to defeat my father in unharmed combat…"

Pause.

"And the last thing Saotome said to my father was that he would need to get stronger if he was to defeat him…"

All eyes turned towards Ranma, who tried to grin out of embarrassment.

"Heh," Ranma said. "Sorry about that…"

"Wait, YOU are Ranma Saotome?" Alcar said.

Before Ranma could respond, Spock notices a proximity alert from the sensor controls.

"Captain, I detecting a new arrival to the battle arena," Spock said, as he looked through his view scope. "But…"

"What is it, Spock?"

"Captain, we have the new vessel is of a Federation design."

"Mr. Chekov?" Kirk said. "On screen."

"On screen, aye."

The main view screen switches points-of-view, and shows a Mark-I Constitution class ship on approach. It appeared to be heavily armored and weaponized.

"What?" Kirk said in stunned disbelief.

"Prepare for a real fight," Alcar said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

The bridge crew was in a state of shock, as the Constitution-class USS Eagle maneuvered into range.

"Usagi?" Kirk said, as he kept an eye on the vessel.

"From the preliminary scan, that is the USS Eagle," Usagi said, as she recalled the records on the craft. "Ship registry 'NCC-0956'."

"Sir, some of us remember that ship," Scotty said. "She and the Enterprise were part of the same battle fleet during the Federation-Minbari War. In fact, we assumed that it was lost during one of the skirmishes."

"Apparently, it was not," Dr. McCoy said.

"Spock, the Eagle looks a little different," Kirk said.

"Indeed," Spock said. "I see extensive hull modifications, but…"

"But what?"

"The additional armor is…inorganic."

"What?" McCoy replied. "You're saying that the armor was grown?"

"I am precisely saying that, Dr. McCoy."

"Uhura, hail the Eagle," Kirk said.

After a moment, Uhura gives her reply.

"Captain, the Eagle is jamming out hails," Uhura replied.

"Sir, I'm detecting an energy buildup from the Eagle," Chekov said.

"Increase shields to forward," Kirk said. "Evasive maneuvers, Mister Sulu-"

The Eagle discharges an energy beam that penetrates the Enterprise's forward shields, and hits directly at Engineering.

BLAM!

"Shields down by 30 percent!" Sulu said.

"Compensating!" Chekov yelled.

"We've sustained heavy damage to the secondary hull," Usagi said. "I getting reports of power surges on Decks 13 thru 17-"

"I'm on it," Ranma said, as he activates his Security Team to perform its secondary function: Damage Control. "Scotty?"

"Aye, I could use help to patch up the power conduits," Scotty said, as he turned towards Lt. DeSalle, his Assistant Chief.

"I'm going down to Engineering," Scotty said. "Hold the fort."

"Aye, sir," DeSalle replied, as Scotty left the Bridge, bound for Engineering.

"Scotty, wait up," Ranma said, as he leans over to the communications board on the Bridge. "Ranma to Alpha, Beta and Charlie Teams: prepare for emergency procedures…"

"Spock, what the hell had hit us?" Kirk said.

"Sensors indicated that the beam that the Eagle had discharged was of a higher yield, something that Starfleet has never encountered before," Spock said. "A correlation of the type of weapons fire we are dealing with would be something akin to disruptors."

"Can we compensate?"

"I believe it is possible, once we know the beam's energy signature."

"Then, get on it," Kirk said. "Mr. Chekov: Attack Vector Zero-Nine-Seven…"

Pause.

"Engage."

"Aye, Captain," Chekov said, as he turned towards Sulu. Sulu nods his head in reply, as the counter offensive commenced…

The modified Eagle discharged its weapons again. However, the Enterprise, with its more advance propulsion system, ducks below the Eagle's line of fire. Chekov then used the Enterprise's multi-vector phaser array to target the Eagle's weapons array, since it was the least armored.

"Ya-ma-yo!" Chekov said excitedly.

"Now, use the main phasers," Kirk said. "Now: target Eagle's Engineering Section, and…fire."

"Firing away, sir…"

Unlike the multi-vector phaser array, which discharges phaser energy in short, red bursts, the main phasers were much more concentrated in their discharge capabilities. This was evident by a stream of blue that lanced from the Enterprise towards the Eagle…

"Direct hit!" Chekov said.

"Confirmed," Spock replied, as he studied his sensors. "However, the additional hull platting in that section remains intact-"

"Sir, I calculated the energy frequency from the sensors Spock took," Usagi said. "We now have a defense-"

The Eagle discharged its weapons, and hits the target. However, the modified shields were able to deflect the energy discharge.

"Shields are holding," Sulu said.

"Good job, Bunny," Kirk said.

"Unfortunately, I don't know if the shield modification will hold up."

"See?" Alcar said with a smirk. "You will fall to the Augments."

"Who is in command of THAT ship?" Kirk asked.

"Lady Alersa, daughter of Malik," Alcar said.

"You're related to her?" Uhura asked.

"She is…my sister, and heir to our father's leadership on Za'Ha'Dum."

"That planet…how long have you and your fellow Augments been living there?"

"Not that what I am about to say will help, but I will tell you," Alcar said.

In brief, Alcar tells the tale how the Augments, under Malik, journeyed into the Beta Quadrant of space, and found the planet. What they did not know was that the planet was inhabited by a lifeform that was much older than humanity. However, rather than destroy or drive off Malik and his fellow Augments, the aliens allowed them to stay and thrive as residents on Za'Ha'Dum. It was only recently, thanks first to the unintended arrival of the USS Eagle, and later the arrival of the civilian science ship SS Icarus, that both the Augments and their benefactors took an interest in anything outside of Sector Z…

"And now, thanks to your involvement, there is now a justification to deal with the Federation and other great powers," Alcar said.

"Alcar, what happened to the crews of both ships?" Kirk asked.

"They were given a choice," Alcar said. "Some made the wrong choice."

"Alcar," Usagi said, as she faced the Augment. "One of the members of Icarus went by the name 'Anna Sheridan'. Do you know her?"

"No, I can't say that I have," Alcar said. "What is she to you?"

Usagi pursed her lips, but held her tongue. If Anna was still alive, the last thing Usagi wanted was to make her into a high value target…

"Anna…is an old friend of the family," Usagi said.

"Well, that is not my concern."

"What is my concern is ending hostilities," Kirk said. "I would like to talk to your sister."

"Very well," Alcar said, as he pulls off what appeared to be a crystal rod from his necklace, before tossing it to Kirk, who caught it. "Have your communications officer use my transponder to override my sister's jamming frequency."

"Thank you," Kirk replied, as he motions Uhura and Yeoman to decrypt the transponder. "Get to it."

"Yes, sir," Uhura and Rand replied in unison.

"And now, we wait…if your ship can last long," Alcar said, as he folds his arms.

Meanwhile, Ranma and his Damage Control Teams are containing the damage caused by the Eagle's first attack. Unfortunately, hull plating surround some of the more sensitive system was ruptured.

"We're in a bad way," Scotty said, as he goes over to his colleague. "We need to stabilize the warp propulsion systems, but that entire room is filled with delta radiation."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he puts on his helmet, in order to protect his face. "I'm going in."

"But you know what'll happen if you-"

"We got to take the risks," Ranma said. "Besides, I'll be in only for a minute. Just do your end."

"Alright," Scotty said, as he moved to the access panel. "When I give the word, you have to go in immediately. I will only open the door for you to leave as soon as you have fixed the problem."

"Cool. I'm ready."

"Great-grandfather?" said Gaila, a red-haired, green-skinned Orion female, who happened to be related to Ranma. "Good luck."

Ranma gives a "thumbs up" hand sign, and was allowed to enter the damaged section…

Thanks to Uhura and Rand's efforts, lines of communications were established between the Enterprise and the Eagle.

"So, we meet Captain Pike," Larisa said, as she leans back in her command seat.

"Actually, I'm Captain James T. Kirk," Kirk said. "Captain Pike was my predecessor."

"Oh, my apologies. As you can surmise, our records are not as up-to-date as yours."

"Of course. Now…hand over that ship. I don't THINK that it belongs to you."

"I would have to say…no," Larisa said with a smirk. "And I see that my younger brother is in your custody."

"A temporary situation, sister," Alcar replied.

"Of course, my dear brother," Larisa said. "Nevertheless, I would like to invite the captain of the Enterprise over for a meet-and-greet."

"Does this meet-and-greet include returning the Eagle?"

"No, but it can include the reason why you are here," Larisa said. "You were here because of my brother's raids just beyond this sector, no?"

"Yes."

"Then, you have my word that you will not be harmed."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kirk said. "We can meet in…thirty minutes from now?"

"I'll be waiting. Oh, and don't forget to return my brother to me. Father wouldn't want to lose a valuable asset."

With that, the main screen goes dark.

"That went well," Kirk said.

Just then, Dr. McCoy calls up to the Bridge from Sickbay.

"McCoy to Kirk," Dr. McCoy said over the PA.

"Kirk: here," Kirk said. "Go ahead."

"I need you and Bunny to come down to Sickbay. Something happened to Ranma."

Usagi and Uhura looks up towards Kirk sharply, as Kirk looked at them in reply.

"We're on our way," Kirk said with a sigh…

Later, down in Sickbay…

"How can you take such a risk, Ranma?" Kirk said, as Ranma was lying prone on the bio-bed. The radiation Ranma received from his exposure to delta rays was near-lethal. Unfortunately, Ranma was now paralyzed, with most of his body, save for his face, damaged.

"Ship was in danger, sir," Ranma said, thanks to the drugs that Dr. McCoy had pumped into his systems to deal with pain. "The life of the crew is all that matters."

"Doctor, can Ranma recover from this?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. McCoy said. "His high-regenerative abilities are kicking in, but with so much cellular damage and all…"

"I…I see," Usagi said with a nod.

"So, there isn't anything that you can do for him?" Kirk said.

"I didn't say that," Dr. McCoy replied. "I'm not sure WHAT I can do at this time, especially since the radiation has done so much damage…"

Pause.

"But, as of now, Saotome's Starfleet career is done."

"Eh," Ranma said. If he could, he would have shrugged his shoulders.

"Ranma, don't you understand what this means?" Kirk said.

"Since when have you known me to be a quitter?" Ranma countered. "Have a little faith in my abilities, SIR."

"Humph," Kirk said with a smile. "You know, with you layed up like this, I wanted to use you for a special job."

"What kind?" Ranma said.

"I've been invited for a pow-wow over to the Eagle, in order to speak with its present commander," Kirk said. "I had wanted to use your…special skills to hack into the Eagle's computers."

"I would think that the prefix codes would have been changed," Ranma said.

"That's why I want you to hack the Eagle's computers. Once you have the codes, we can at least end this farce."

"Sir, that won't end the raids."

"I'm still working on THAT. In the meantime, let Bones what you need to get to work."

"You are assuming that I'm inclined."

"You and I both know that you love a challenge," Kirk said.

"Huh. You know me well…"

After Kirk leaves Sickbay to get ready, Usagi asked to be alone with her husband.

"So," Ranma said.

"So," Usagi said. "What now?"

"Now, I get better," Ranma said, as his arms lifts up slightly.

"Ranma?"

"I'm using the Force to show you that I can get better, as long as I have my mind."

"So, you're going to fake it."

"Hey, I never fake things. I'm just trying to demonstrate that I'm not going to lose to this…injury. If I have to be my own marionette to function normally, I will."

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi said, as she gently grabbed Ranma's lifted hand, lowered herself slightly, and placed his hand on her left facial cheek.

"So, you're not going to give up on me?" Ranma asked.

"I'm your wife, through sickness and through health. I won't abandon you because of this…"

Pause.

"Besides, I do have my 'toy box' to keep me company if you can't," Usagi said with a grin.

"Hey, don't break out your 'relief kit' just yet. I'll be able to 'stand' and 'deliver' before you know it-"

"Would you two STOP saying euphemism for 'marital arts'?" Dr. McCoy yelled. "I'm a doctor, not an 'intimacy' therapist."

"And you're accusing US of using euphemism?" Ranma said, even as Usagi giggled while the Chief Medical Officer rolled his eyes in exasperation.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

After calling upon Larisa to set up a meeting aboard her ship, Captain Kirk gives one last mission brief to his officers, although, there were the usual objections.

"You know, you going over to the Eagle by shuttle, for your meeting, seem familiar somehow," Ranma said, as Usagi wheeled her husband to a stop at the conference table. He was already suited up and ready to go.

"Yeah, I know," Kirk said. "The fact of the matter is that Larisa doesn't have access to the transporters. I rather not give her an idea on how to restore them on the Eagle."

"For god's sake, man, have SOMEONE with you when you DO visit that witch," Dr. McCoy said.

"I am," Kirk said, referring to Usagi. "And while we are on the mission, I expect Rand to continue to work with Uhura on decrypting the Eagle's computer core. But while I am gone, Spock is in command."

"Oh, great…"

"Really, doctor, you should have more faith in my abilities than that," Spock replied.

"I thought Vulcans don't believe in 'faith'?"

"We do not. We espouse the principles of logic and reason."

"Then why bring it up in the first place, you green-blooded-"

"Bones, how is Ranma's prognosis?" Kirk asked.

"Well, if what Saotome says is true, he will be able to function with this modified 'exo-suit' he is wearing," Dr. McCoy replied. "As for his long term care, who knows? Maybe further studies could be had to determine if my original prognosis is correct."

"I appreciate everything that you have done, doc," Ranma said. "The fact of the matter is that my injuries are nothing compared to what will happen if these gods aren't slowed down, or stopped…"

Ranma then closed his eyes, as a noticeable glow enveloped his body before subsiding…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he willed his body to move, as he stood up.

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she went to be closer for support if need be.

"I got it," Ranma said, he took a step forward, before almost falling down.

"Ranma, don't strain yourself," Uhura said, as she caught Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said sarcastically. He then stands tall.

"Ready, sir," Ranma said to Kirk.

"Okay," Ranma said with a nod. "Let's do this…"

After boarding the shuttle, Kirk, Usagi and Ranma began their trek to the Eagle.

"Okay," Kirk said. "As soon as we make the pass to land in the Eagle's shuttle bay, I want you head straight for access junction port 79B, Ranma. That should take you out immediate sensor range."

"Right," Ranma said, as he checks his EVA systems.

"Meanwhile, Usagi, who is going to be captured for interrogation, will establish a remote uplink in the Eagle's primary computer core."

"Oh, great," Usagi said. "I get the harder job."

"Hey, I have the harder job of distracting Larissa, you know."

"Cry me a river, James."

"Heh."

"[Shuttle on approach]," came the reply over the communications link.

"This is the Copernicus," Kirk said. "We're on approach. Over..."

"[We're detecting three life signs on your shuttle. State your manifest]."

"I believe that you are in error," Kirk said, as he quickly turns to Ranma and nods his head.

Ranma replies with a "thumbs up" hand gesture, before he utilizes the Saotome martial arts technique known as the Ume-senken, aka "The Art of the Thief". A practitioner can render him or herself invisible to detection, and, over the years, Ranma has perfected this discipline to avoid being detected by sensors…

"Check again. There's only myself and my Operations Officer here."

There was a moment of silence before a response came.

"[You are correct, our mistake]," said the voice. "[Proceed to the shuttle bay with caution]."

"Affirmative, and thank you. Kirk: out."

"Well, that went well," Usagi said. "Hopefully, we won't blow it."

A short time later…

"Ah, Captain Kirk, you're here," said Larissa, as she and her men greeted Kirk and Usagi. "But, I don't see my brother with you."

"Insurance."

"I see. And who is this?"

"This is my Operations Officer Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino," Kirk said, as he motions towards Usagi. "Think of her as my…backup in the negotiations."

"Hello," Usagi said with a smile.

"Well, that is very nice. Unfortunately, I only care for one of you to be in my presence…"

Larissa motions her guards to take hold of Usagi.

"Hey!" Usagi said. "What gives?"

"It'll be alright," Larissa said. "My men will be questioning you while I have a chat with your captain."

"Sir?" Usagi asked.

"Just, roll with it for now," Kirk said. "I'm sure everything can be worked out."

"I'm SURE…"

Meanwhile, Ranma, having managed to gain access to a port, is crawling through the access way.

"Personal Log, Supplemental," Ranma said, as he spoke into his communicator. "As predicted, there have been extensive modifications on the Eagle…"

Ranma stops to see what looked like thick webbing. He took out his Tricorder and scanned the webbing.

"Yep, Shadow technology, using inorganic webbing as trip sensors," Ranma said, as he looked at the area around the webbing. He notices the bolts holding the connector panels into place.

"Thankfully, for once, I took Pop's lessons to heart, as to how to be an excellent thief," Ranma said, as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Although Gallifreyan technology such as the sonic screwdriver does not work on anything inorganic or organic, the same cannot be said on the bolts. If I am lucky, I can get access to the wiring, and make some changes…"

Pause.

"Here goes," Ranma said, as he points his instrument, and began his work…

Meanwhile, Usagi was tied to a chair in shackles, as her presence fell under the gaze of her interrogators.

"Well, well, well," said one of the men, as he leered ate Usagi. "It looks like Larissa has decided to give us a bonus."

"Um, aren't you guys supposed to pump me for information or something?" Usagi said nervously. Inwardly, however, Usagi was using her sharp nails, hardened enough to cut metal, thanks to being enhanced by xenomorphic genetics, to cut into her shackles. However, that was secondary compared to what she was planning to do if her interrogators attempt to molest her…

"Oh, we're going to pump you for something, alright," said the man, as he began to grope Usagi.

That did it.

"Um, could stop touching me like that?" Usagi said with a blush. "Otherwise, you might regret it."

"Aw, how cute. A slip of a girl thinks she can dictate terms in her present state…"

The man lowers himself down to eye level.

"So, if you can stop me from messing with you, then, go ahead…STOP me."

"Okay," Usagi said.

To be fair, the man did expect Usagi to pit at his face. However, he did not expect Usagi to blow a noxious, poisonous mist into his face…

FWOOSH!

"Augh!" the man said, as he grabbed his face in pain. If Usagi had wanted to, she could have concentrated to strength of her mist to actually eat away at his flesh, instead of just giving him the equivalent of a mild, chemical burn.

Usagi then turned to the second man, who looked on in shock, and stuck the man's neck with her tongue…from across the room. Striking a nerve, Usagi injected a poison that would cause temporary paralysis.

"Ah-!"

CLUMP!

The third man, now fully aware, ran to hit the alarm button.

Usagi stopped him by shooting darts, made from the same silicate as her nails, out of her mouth, which impaled the man's hand and arm into the wall near the alarm.

Fft! Fft! Fft-!"

"Ah!" the man groaned, as he desperately tried to move, even as Usagi calmly snapped her shackles.

"Whew," Usagi said, as she rubbed her wrist. She then rubbed her jaw, before turning her attention towards the remaining man.

"Shhh," Usagi said, as she grabbed the man's head. "I just need to read your thoughts."

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Ranma, having bypassed the security sensors, makes it to Engineering. He looks down from a grating on the ceiling to see that the alcove was occupied.

Not for long.

Quietly, Ranma removed the grating, and the lowered his hand. Using his Jedi training, Ranma quietly lifted the first man that he saw, just before the man could call out for help.

"Ulp-mmmmph!"

THOK!

Applying the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, the man was rendered unconscious. One by one, Ranma took out the men in Engineering, which resulted in his unconscious victims being stuffed in the ventilation shaft. When Ranma thought that the coast was clear, he jumped down into Engineering, where he proceeded to re-wire the warp core…

Meanwhile, crawling on the ceiling from the interrogation room, Usagi makes it to the computer core.

"That should do it," Usagi said. She quickly scanned the room, just to be sure that she was alone. She then sits down at a terminal, and gets to work…

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she notices that the encryption sequence, to gain access to the main core, was indeed changed.

"Not a problem," Usagi said, as she lifts her skirt, so that she could see her right thigh. She then notices that a patch of her skin was raised. Grimacing a bit, she took her finger nail, and sliced her skin open. This was followed by her removing a data disk case that had been implanted by Dr. McCoy before the start of the mission. She removes the disk inside the case, and then placed the disk into the computer terminal…

"Success," Usagi said, as she began to de-encrypt the security program, thus allowing Uhura and Rand a better chance to hack the main computer core.

"Now, all I have to do is wait-"

ZAAARRRK!

"Auggh!" Usagi screamed, as she was knocked down from her seat. She turned to face her assailant…

"YOU?"

Meanwhile, Ranma continued his work on modifying the engine core, when he heard his name being called.

"Ranma Saotome, this is Larissa," said the voice over the PA system. "I know that you're down there sabotaging my engines, but I have a little present for you."

"Ranma!" Usagi said. "Don't listen to her-"

"I will have her killed, if you do not show up in the main conference room. So, don't delay. Ta!"

"Humph," Ranma said, as he puts the final touches on his handiwork. He then proceeds to leave Engineering, where he is met by armed guard…

"So, you're the great Ranma Saotome," Larissa said, as she examined Ranma, who stood straight. "I've heard a lot of things about you…"

Larissa turns towards Kirk, who appeared to be mind-controlled.

"And he filled me on the rest," Larissa said. "Now, why would you do a thing like this? I haven't done anything to you."

"I suppose attacking a survey mission doesn't register with ya," Ranma said. "But, what did you-?"

"Oh, well, I have to confess that I am a mutant amongst the Augments," Larissa said. "My ability is the ability to control men…ANY man. Kirk was foolish enough to think that he could not fall. But, he is just another man…"

Pause.

"But I wouldn't mind adding YOU to my stable, stud."

With that, Larissa began to bore into Ranma's mind.

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he felt Larissa's probing. He grunts, as he decides to turn the table on Larissa by activating his curse.

"Ta-da!" Ranma-onna said.

"What's this?" Larissa said shockingly.

"It's a long story that I ain't going to tell ya," Ranma-onna said with a smirk. "So, what's this about trying to control men?"

"Forget this," Larissa said. She then turned to Kirk.

"Kill him…her…WHATEVER!"

"Yes, Mistress," Kirk said, as he aims his phaser at Ranma-onna…

Suddenly, Kirk discharged his weapon at Larissa's guards, rendering unconscious. Just then, more guards comes flying into the conference room, even as Usagi steps inside.

"We're done here?" Usagi asked.

"How-?" Larissa began.

"Usagi broke my mental conditioning, when I confronted her in the computer room.

"But the guards that were with you-"

"I can secrete pheromones through my, er, sweat glands, thanks to my xenomorphic enhancements," Usagi said. "Normally, I take showers and pheromones suppressants, since I don't want strange dudes hitting on me all the time."

"That doesn't stop from accepting gifts from these guys, you know!" Ranma-onna said.

"Oh, like you don't scam freebees with your girl form!"

"Um, right," Kirk said. He then turned his attention back to Larissa. "Larissa of Za'Ha'Dum, you are under arrest for the theft of the USS Eagle, in accordance to blah, blah, blah."

"No!" Larissa yelled. "I will not be denied-!"

THOK!

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Sheesh," Ranma-onna said, after applying the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. "A man can only take so much for a hysterical woman-"

"Um, dear, can you repeat that?" Usagi said dangerously. "For a moment I thought I was about to hear something sexist."

"Heh, nothing," Ranma-onna said, as she grinned nervously. "Nothing at all."

Kirk sighs. At least this particular mission ended peacefully…he hoped.

_Captain's Log, Supplemental. Having towed the USS Eagle and our prisoners back to Interstellar Alliance Station "Babylon 5", I've decided that crew deserved some rest and relaxation. Hopefully, nothing weird will happen between now and our next assignment…_

As Ranma and Usagi slept in their bed, in their designated room on Babylon 5, a light particle enters the room from the outside. It examines both occupants, before entering Ranma's head.

"Uhhhhh," Ranma groaned, as he instinctively activates his girl form. The light particle then travels from Ranma-onna's head, through her torso, and then plants itself into her womb…

"What?" Ranma-onna said, as she sits up suddenly. "What a weird dream…"

She then notices that she was in her girl form.

"Wait, why am I a girl?" Ranma-onna said. "Oh, well…"

She concentrates a bit, in order to return to her male form. Unfortunately, she did not change.

"Um, huh. This is…weird…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: As Ranma contemplates what to do next, a crisis occurs at Babylon 5. It will be up to Captain John Sheridan and Captain James Kirk, along with their crew, to deal with the crisis at hand. See you then…**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

2259 CE: Somewhere in the "Uncharted Territories".

The lone Minbari warship left the undiscovered world, leaving behind families that had formed ten years earlier. Only the command and skeleton crews were on board…

"Sir, we're ready," said a Minbari named Deeron, who served as the executive officer on board the Minbari warship, the Trigati.

"Thanks," Kalain said with a sigh, as he sat in his seat. His eyes scanned the command deck, where the crew was looking at him expectantly…

"Everyone, are we in agreement?" Kalain asked.

There was a moment of silence before Deeron spoke up…

"I speak for everyone here when I say that we're ready to redeem our sense of honor," Deeron said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kalain said.

"No, I am NOT sure," Deeron said. "But what other option do we have? Do we risk consign our families to permanent dishonor? At least this way, we redeem ourselves, and allow our families to reclaim their birthright as Minbari."

"I do hope you are right about this."

"I hope so, too…"

Meanwhile, the USS Enterprise makes a stop at Babylon 5 for re-supply and R&R. The space station was technically "non-aligned", allowing various powers like the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, the Minbari Federation, the Juraian Imperium, the Centauri Republic, the Narn Regime, the Vorlon Empire and others could meet in neutral territory. In spite of the efforts of the Federation Diplomatic Corps to seek a permanent alliance, none with vast galactic territories will do so. In fact, the Klingons and the Romulans are outright hostile to the Federation, while the Minbari and the Juraians have enough close bilateral relations that they see no benefit in joining the Federation. Still, every one of these powers has a particular interest in Earth, due to one particular couple…

"Mom, this is insane," Ranma said, as he spoke to his mother Princess Nodoka over tea in the Ambassadorial Wing of the station. Even after all this time, he still couldn't believe he was part-alien…

"It is only fitting that you take on a wife from Minbar," Nodoka said. "This would go a long way in repairing the rift between that world and Jurai."

"Wait, I didn't know there was a problem between those worlds," Ranma said.

"Son, as my child, you are a member of the House of Masaki. That means that, as far as the Grey Council was concerned, that involved Jurai. And, it did not help matters that you forced the council to surrender…at gun point."

"Well, excuse me for not believing in genocide," Ranma said with a snort. "It was not the Federation's fault that one starship captain from Earth was ill-equipped to deal with a first contact situation."

"I understand, and that is why Jurai had refused to participate in that unfortunate war," Nodoka said with a sigh. "Nevertheless, Jurai's refusal to participate in that war, coupled with the fact that you were involved, has damaged a strong alliance that has lasted 1000 years."

"So, you want me to marry some woman in order to patch things up?" Ranma said. "Mom, I'm married, and I have a career in Starfleet. And what would Usagi say if I took on a second wife?"

"I understand your concerns, and I will address them in due course," Nodoka said. "But, at least, you should meet your future wife."

"Alright, at least tell me all about her. I'm sure SHE isn't thrilled about marrying a non-Minbari."

"Actually, you've known her since the 'Battle of the Line' conflict," Nodoka said with a knowing smile.

"You…you didn't," Ranma said in surprised.

"She comes from a powerful family, and is a career person like you," Nodoka said. "And recently, she has undergone some…changes, in order to be more physically compatible with you, my son."

"Oh, joy."

Just then, Azaka, a wooden drone, floats over to the Juraian ambassador. It was the "mate" to another wooden drone, Kamidaki

"Princess Nodoka, your guest has arrived," Azaka said.

"Oh, thank you," Nodoka said. "I wondered who that is..."

Ranma rolled his eyes at his mother's attempts to feign surprise.

A few minutes later, Kamidaki escorts Ambassador Delenn and her assistant Lennir into the residence.

"Ambassador, welcome," Nodoka said warmly.

"I am honored to be here," Delenn said, as she glances over towards Ranma with a critical eye. "I cannot begin how unexpected this situation we all find ourselves in."

'You and me both,' Ranma thought.

Meanwhile, aboard the Enterprise…

"So, I'm telling you, lass, we cannae simply do this," said Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, as he, Operations Chief Usagi Tsukino-Saotome and Navigator Ensign Pavel Chekov sat in the Recreation Room over lunch. "This design is for one purpose and one purpose only."

"Scotty, I'm telling you, it can be done," Usagi replied. "I ran it by Spock, and HE said that the design is feasible."

"The First Officer is, if you don't mind me saying, the father of your child," Scotty said. "I seriously doubt that he would be critical to your schemes on account of THAT."

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she turned towards Chekov. "Don't YOU think the design is feasible?"

"Vell, it can be," Chekov said with hesitance. "I mean, ve make a few adjustments here and there, although the arrangement may be costly in the long run."

"See?"

"He's only saying that because you have a great set of legs," Scotty said. "But both he and I know that your design is not suited for what we need…"

Just then, Captain James T. Kirk walks over towards the assembled crew.

"So, I hear you have a special project going on," Kirk said, as he sits down. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, Captain, um, we were talking about making a 'still'," Usagi said.

"A…what?"

"The lass believe we can create a contraption that can produce Scotch, Vodka and Romulan Ale at the same time," Scotty said in frustration. "And I am trying to tell her that it can be possible without contaminating all three."

"What? Wait, isn't Romulan Ale illegal to carry?"

"Not in the Uncharted Territories it isn't," Usagi said coyly.

"Usagi, you do know that what you said is a technicality."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Alright," Kirk said, as he dismissed the matter out of hand. He then turned towards Chekov.

"About the ship modifications…?"

"The analysis to allow for complete submersion in water checks out, sir," Pavel said. "We wanted to wait until we have approval from Starfleet Engineering before submitting it to you, sir."

"Good," Kirk said. "I want this ship capable of exploring ALL strange, new worlds."

"Too bad we cannae do that where Bunny's daft mind is concerned," Scotty said.

"Scotty!" Usagi yelled in indignation, resulting in Chekov giggling.

"I mean, who has heard of an alcohol still that can produce three different concoctions, with one of 'em being of an alien sort?"

"That could be an interesting challenge, one that I would love to see happen," Kirk replied. "Make the ship modular, I think you can pull off your…project."

"See?" Usagi said. "At least, we should try."

"Fine, fine," Scotty said, as he gives up his position. "But if something weird happens to me stomach, I'm holding ye personally responsible!"

Usagi merely stuck out her tongue in reply.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Delenn are in B5's arboretum, discussing what the manner concerning the proposed marriage between the two. It was an awkward moment for them both…

"So, I like what you did with your…hair," Ranma said, as he examined Delenn. Delenn looked more human than Minbari, although she still had the typical Minbari bony crown.

"Thank you," Delenn said with an approving nod. "It will take some used to having hair now…"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I will say that the idea of mating with a non-Minbari will be interesting," Delenn said.

"Um, okay," Ranma said.

"Also, I am a virgin, having spent much of my career focused on my duties as a member of the Priest Caste."

"Okay…"

"I will have to, of course, study both Juraian and Earth customs. I would also recommend that you give me copies of your and the Moon Princess' medical history, since there might be times when you may want for me to also have sexual intercourse with your first wife-"

"Hold on, hold on," Ranma said. "This is getting kind of weird…even for ME."

"Do you not look forward to our union?" Delenn asked in surprise.

"First, I haven't even told Usagi. Secondly, we don't even KNOW each other, other than as friends. And third, I don't like the idea of getting into a marriage of convenience for the sake of a political alliance."

"I am glad to hear this," Delenn said with a nod. "I, too, have reservations about all of this."

"Good," Ranma said with a sigh. "Look, I think I can convince Mom that there are other ways to patch things up between our peoples. But I want to take things slowly."

"It sounds as if you are interested in a marriage between us."

"I am more interested in tending to the things I have already accomplished, such as my career and dealing with the usual stuff concerning my wife Usagi. At the very least, any marriage should be based upon love and respect."

"It is said that one can grow into love and respect, even after the marriage," Delenn said.

"But I don't want to force myself on you," Ranma said. "That's…weird to me."

"I see. Then, where do we go from here?"

"I think we both need time to consider all options, including…marriage. We don't have to rush this."

"True, but there are those amongst the Grey Council who wish for us to have our marriage around the time of the anniversary of the alliance between Jurai and Minbar,"  
"Wait, that's next year."

"Correct. We do have some time, although by not much."

"Okay, we do have some time," Ranma said. "We table this matter for later?"

"I will accept that."

"Cool…"

Pause.

"By the way, are there any, um, books or whatever on Minbari physiology and, um, certain practices?" Ranma asked. "I know that the Centauri are, well, different."

"I will have Lennir provide you with what you need," Delenn said.

"Oh, thank you," Ranma said. "You know, I never been this awkward about…women in a long time."

"Yes, I do know of your reputation, hence my desire for you to submit a complete medical history to me."

"Touché."

Meanwhile, on the Command Deck, Assistant Station Chief Commander Susan Ivanova was the duty chief for the day. With Babylon 5 designated as a "neutral facility", the station was manned mostly by humans. In fact, there were a number of humans who were former Starfleet personnel, or were "inactive". In both Ivanova and Station Chief Captain John Sheridan's case, both were inactive Starfleet officers, and have seen military action respectively; both Ivanova and Sheridan saw action in the Dilgar War, while Sheridan saw action during the Federation-Minbari War. Furthermore, officially, the station was manned by an independent contractor, although there were many who felt that the contractor was a front for a Starfleet operation, something that the Federation has been criticized on during open sessions amongst the so-called greater powers…

"I believe that is the last of the shipment for the day, Commander Ivanova," said an operations aide.

"Thank you," said Ivanova, as she signs off on the shipment using an electronic pen and personal access data device, before handing it off to another aide.

Just then, Captain John Sheridan enters the deck.

"Good Morning," John said to Ivanova, as he steps unto the observation platform with his subordinate. "What's the sit-rep for the day?"

"Sir," Ivanova said with a nod. "Well, the 'docking yards' report no activity amongst the visiting starships, and refueling, re-supplying and repairing efforts to the Enterprise, the Constitution and Farragut are proceeding according to schedule."

"Good," John said with a nod, as he examined the Federation ships. "You know, it's good that Starfleet is rebuilding the fleet after what had happened on Vulcan a few years ago."

"Indeed," Ivanova said. "We lost too many kids on that mission."

"I know," John said with a grim nod. "To think that one ship could decimate not only a fleet of Federation starships, but also a fleet of Klingon starships, is not something I am comfortable with."

"Well, these new 'Enterprise-class' starships are suppose to be the best that Starfleet has to offer," Ivanova said. "They are two times bigger and three times faster than the old 'Constitution-class'…"

Pause.

"Sadly, we lost nearly all of them during the war with the Minbari and the Dilgar, with only the Enterprise and two others being the only ones to survive both wars intact," Ivanova said.

"Aye," John said. "Did you know I had the pleasure of being the captain of the Farragut during the Federation-Minbari War?"

"Yes, I know of 'The Battle of the Black Star'," Ivanova said. "The Farragut took heavy damage, although you did emerge victorious."

"Yes," John said with a sigh. "She had been decommissioned and turned into a training vessel, until a replacement ship was commissioned."

"Which was destroyed during the mission to Vulcan, I read."

"Correct," John said in frustration. "Maybe if I was there in command, she could have been retired as a museum ship…"

Pause.

"But, at least there is another ship worthy of her name, now," John said with a smile, as he turned towards the docked USS Farragut. It was the third ship of the Enterprise-class to be released.

"She is a beauty, sir," Ivanova said.

"Indeed she is…"

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

"So, what do you know of Jim Kirk?" Ivanova asked.

"Young, head-strong, but a good man," John said.

"I suppose so, although I am surprised that he had been chosen to be Admiral Pike's replacement."

"It was his choice," John said.

"So, does that mean if you were to retire now, I could be YOUR replacement?" Ivanova asked with a grin.

"Whoa, I just got here," John said, as he smiled back. "I doubt there is anything that will want me to retire early-"

"Captain!" said one of the technicians. "The Jump Gate is activating. We have an incoming ship. Signature indicates that the vessel is Minbari."

"Odd," Ivanova said, as she picked up a PADD, and began to go over its contents.

"What is?" John asked.

"We weren't expecting the arrival of any Minbari ship today, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"There is a rumor that there is an important meeting between the Minbari and the Juraians concerning their alliance," Ivanova said.

"I see," John said with a concerned nod. It was no secret that his father-in-law, Ranma Saotome, was ¼ Juraian, which, in part, helped to resolve the war…

"What should we do?"

"Well, we greet our latest arrival like any other," John said. "But I will get to the bottom of this…"

Meanwhile, Ranma returns to his quarters, where Usagi was hard at work on the distill project.

"Oh, hey, hon," Usagi said, as she continued to work on her design, after giving Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he plopped himself down on their shared bed.

"Sounds like your mother gave you a hard time again."

"You can say something like that…"

Pause.

"Usagi, what do you know about Juraian marriage customs?" Ranma asked.

"Well, the one thing I know is that the sons are entitled to have two or more wives, on account that Juraians have long life-spans," Usagi said.

"Yep, that's correct," Ranma replied. He then began to countdown mentally to the point where Usagi would "get" the subtext of his question…

"Wait a minute," Usagi said in realization, as she slowly turns towards her husband. "You're not implying that you want another wife?"

"Usagi-"

"What, I'm not good enough for you all of a sudden?" Usagi said, as she stood up, and stood over her husband angrily. "Alright, who is she? I know it's not Nyota, so, who is it?"

"Usagi-"

"See?" Usagi said, as she primps and poise. "I still got my 'charms'. What, I'm not doing my wifely duties enough? Is that it? If not, I'll 'rock' your world right now…"

Usagi began to undress, when Ranma waived his hand.

"Usagi-"

"Come on, get undress," Usagi said. "I'm not going to let some woman think she can just steal my man without a fight-"

"Usagi, calm down," Ranma protested. "I'm not looking to get a second wife."

"Okay," Usagi said with suspicion, as she stopped undressing.

"But Mom wants me to get married to Ambassador Delenn in order to both mend and celebrate the pact between Minbari and Jurai, and since I am a son of the House of Masaki…"

"A marriage between you and Delenn will help," Usagi said with a nod. She then sighs, as she sits down next to her husband. "And what does Delenn thinks of all this?"

"She is as opposed to the arranged marriage as I am, but see the benefit of such a union."

"You do know that even if this is a marriage of convenience, you two will have to…you know."

"I KNOW," Ranma said in frustration.

"Do you think you and her can, well, you know."

"I don't know if either one of us are ready for such a thing. We hardly know each other, other than as friends, which amazes me considering how we first met."

"I know, I was there, too," Usagi said. "But I can also see why you and Delenn need to wed, considering how you single-handedly took down the Grey Council, while the rest of us took down the Minbari fleet at 'The Battle of the Line'. So, even if you don't think so, you, being a ¼ Juraian, did damage relations between Minbar and Jurai."

"Oh, great, it's indirectly MY fault…"

Pause.

"Usagi, so, what do you think I should do?" Ranma asked. "Whatever you say, I'll take it into consideration."

Usagi looks away, and stared off into the distance…

"Ranma, we joined Starfleet because we believe in peaceful exploration of the Universe," Usagi said, as she turned back towards Ranma. "I am willing to share my bed with another woman, so that we can continue to do that. We both know that out there, in deep space, there is always a potential for danger, so we don't need to have problems in our neck of the galaxy."

"Are you sure now?" Ranma asked, as he holds Usagi's hand. "After all the things we've gone through and all…"

"Ranma, I'm not sure about any of this, but I know that billions of people will benefit from your marriage to…Delenn," Usagi said, as she wiped away a tear. "I love, and I will learn to accept another woman into our family."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he drew Usagi close to him. "I will make the right decision-"

Suddenly there was a general alert alarm that could be heard, even as the lights slightly dim to color red.

"Red Alert?" Usagi said. "Here?"

"ALL HANDS: PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS," said Chief Communications Officer Nyota Uhura over the ship-wide public address. "REPEATING: PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Ranma turned to look at Usagi.

"Usagi-"

"Didn't do anything to warrant this attention…this time," Usagi replied,

"I wasn't implying…never mind," Ranma said dismissively, as he gets up. "Let's check things out…"

"Alright, give me the rundown," Kirk said, as he took his seat on the Bridge. "Mister Spock?"

"According to the initial analysis, we are dealing with a Minbari warcruiser, Sharlin class, called the 'Trigati'."

"Tell us something we DON'T know," Dr. McCoy groused.

"How about the fact that THIS particular warship is the only Minbari warship that did not surrender as ordered by the Grey Council at the 'Battle of the Line', twelve years ago."

"THANK you."

"'Battle of the Line', huh?" Kirk said. "Continue."

"Historical records also indicate that its captain, Sineval, a member of the Minbari 'warrior caste', committed suicide, rather than surrender. Soon after, the vessel would disappear into the 'Uncharted Territories', only sporadically seen by deep exploration vessels."

"So, why is that ship here all of a sudden?" Dr. McCoy asked. "Have they decided to just…come out of hiding?"

"I do not think that the Trigati is here without reason," Spock said. "And I believe that I have the answer…"

Spock turned towards Usagi and Ranma, who were at their stations.

"I believe that Operations Chief Tsukino, Security Chief Saotome, Chief Engineer Scott, myself and other holdovers from the time when we served under Admiral Christopher Pike, may be the cause for the reappearance of the Trigati," Spock said.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Lt. Hikaru Sulu, who was the Chief Helm Pilot.

"How so?" Kirk asked.

"Our flight plans are publically known," Sulu said. "If this Minbari ship wanted to ambush the Enterprise, they didn't need to do it here while we are resupplying, especially since there are two other Federation here."

"Then what other reason could there be for that ship to be here?" Kirk mused.

"Perhaps, the rogue Minbari vessel vas vaiting for an opportunity for all wariables to be present?" Chekov offered.

"It may be that there is something or someone we have overlooked," Kirk said.

"Captain, I'm getting a secured hail from the station director," Uhura said.

"On screen."

The Main Screen polarizes to create a monitor effect, even as John Sheridan appears on screen.

"Captain Sheridan," Kirk said.

"Captain Kirk, we have been monitoring the situation, are able to lend assistance if called upon to do so," John said.

"I appreciate that," Kirk replied. "I do have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know of anything that could be on Babylon 5 that would attract a rogue Minbari ship while the Enterprise is docked?" Kirk asked.

"I was thinking of that, and the only thing that I can think of is the fact that the Enterprise is the Federation flagship that had forced the Grey Council to surrender," John said.

"We thought of that, and ruled that such a variable is only one part of the answer equation," Spock said. "Logically, one must presuppose that the Minbari vessel arrived at a particular juncture, timing the arrival of the Enterprise with one other factor, when the vessel could have attacked 'her' either at other times when docked here, or during its mission into the Uncharted Territories. In fact, I will conjecture to say that something has occurred here to warrant the arrival of the Trigati at this point in time."

John mulls over what the First Officer of the Enterprise had said…

"I got it," John replied. "I'm that variable."

"You?" Kirk asked.

"My history with the Minbari is not, shall we say, endearing to the warrior caste," John said.

"Of course," Kirk replied. "You were at the 'Battle of the Blackstar', as the commanding officer aboard the USS Farragut."

"Precisely," John said. "The Minbari didn't appreciate the fact that I used a tactic similar to the one used by the Greeks to successfully sack Troy."

"The Trojan Horse."

"Precisely. The fact that the Black Star was destroyed by a human starship captain was enough to force the Minbari to slow down its advance against the Federation."

"Then one could conclude that the presence of those who proved to be instrumental in the defeat of the Minbari would warrant the return of a ship who refused to surrender, as ordered by the Grey Council," Spock said.

"But why return now?" Sulu asked.

"Honor," Ranma replied. "By disobeying a direct order, the crew cannot return home…"

Pause.

"But by seeking death, or by starting up conflict between the Federation and the Minbari, with an attack on the Federation flagship, coupled with the attempt to kill the victors of that war, the crew could try to reclaim that honor," Ranma said.

"But that's insane!" Chekov said. "Couldn't the crew just surrender and go home?"

"They would still be marked as malcontents," Usagi said. "And that would mean entire families being casted as being guilty by association."

"How do you know that?" Kirk asked.

"Well, um, I've been studying up on Minbari culture for, um, personal reasons."

"Um, okay…"

Meanwhile, Ranma thought hard as to what to do to solve this mystery. Clearly, the crew of the Trigati wants to start a conflict with the Federation, or die trying…

_And that would mean entire families being casted as being guilty by association…_

"Captain, I need to speak to Ambassador Delenn," Ranma said. "In private."

"We're kind of in the middle of a crisis here," Kirk said.

"If my hunch is right, I think I may be able to solve this problem of ours."

"This, I got to see," Dr. McCoy replied.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, at a secret place, the head of the Federation's clandestine organization sips her tea…

"Thank you, Miss Midori," said Admiral Nabiki Tendo-Kuno, aka "N", as she takes a sip of her tea.

"You're welcome, madam," said N's assistant Miss Midori. "If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to let me know."

"I will consider that," N replied, as Miss Midori leaves N's office.

N sips her tea again, silently thanking herself for creating a clone of her first assistant Eve Midori, who lived a full life nearly two-hundred years ago. Since then, N made it a point to clone and nurture her first assistant, only replacing her with another clone as needed. In fact, each subsequent clone had the memories of her predecessor, thanks to special cybernetics that were installed in the clone's brain. Thus, when the clone "retires", her memories are uploaded to a special computer that then downloads those memories into a new clone at a secured facility. Thus, in effect, Eve Midori was essentially immortal.

As N prepares to resume her work, she receives a communications hail from an unlisted source.

"Hmmm?" N said, as she hesitantly takes the hail. She was surprised that someone could get her attention without using the normal methods.

"Hello?" N said.

"Meet me at the old treasury, or you will lose your precious money," said a voice, which was cryptic sounding.

"Who is this?" N demanded, only to receive a disconnect notice.

N frowns, and ponders what the call meant…

"Miss Midori," N said, as she tapped her desk, which doubled as a computer work station.

"Yes, madam?" Midori replied.

"Make preparations for a trip to America," N said. "Specifically, Fort Knox, Tennessee…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, under a white flag truce, Kalain meets with Delenn, who sat next to Ranma, Kirk and John in a secured conference room on board B5.

"I am only meeting with you all due to Lady Delenn's importance," Kalain said. "However, make no mistake; my crew has been ordered to do whatever it takes to settle this matter."

"I agree," Delenn said with a slight look of annoyance. She glances at Ranma with a keen eye. Earlier, she and he talked about the situation, and came to the conclusion that what was about to take place must be made in the name of peace…

"You wanted to redeem your crew for disobeying a direct order from the Grey Council," Delenn said matter-of-factly.

"It was a foolish decision on their part," Kalain said, as he glanced at Ranma and John with bitter hatred. "Had we have more time, we could have achieved the kind of justice that the Grey Council wanted."

"Justice?" Kirk said incredulously. "You wanted to commit genocide because of a crew's ignorance. Hell, you had already had destroyed the man responsible for making the mistake that would spark that war."

"And I agree," Kalain said. "But the military of the Minbari are warriors. When we were ordered to go to war by the Grey Council, we did not do so because we loved violence. We did so in honor of the shedding of blood that had been spilt."

"But it was more than that," Delenn said. "The blood that had been spilt was indeed a traumatic event to the Minbari, for it was our leader, descendant of all three castes—worker, religious and warrior—who died at the hands of an ignorant human…"

Delenn pauses to turn towards her companions.

"No offense," Delenn said.

"None taken," John said.

"Nevertheless, the fault for what would happen next is…mine," Delenn said.

"Yours?" Kelain said.

"Yes. For you see, I was the one who cast the deciding vote that led our people to declare war on the humans, by way of declaring war on the Federation."

"YOU are a member of the Grey Council?" Kelain said in surprise.

"I am. I was a young initiate, wanted to help lead our people to greater heights of understanding. However, because I was young, I had lacked the temperament. So, when it came time to vote, I voted out of rage for what happened to the man I had seen as a second parent. I voted to go to war because I wanted the people who had killed our leader…"

Pause.

"But what no one knew was that our leader, as he lay dying in my arms, did not want to go to war, feeling that the ignorance of one man did not mean eliminating an entire species. But, being young and headstrong, I ignored my mentor's wishes, and cast the deciding vote that would put our people on a war footing."

"I…I understand that," Kelain said, as he pondered Delenn's words. "But the humans did spill our brethren's blood, like these two men."

"I was not given a choice in the matter," John said. "The Black Star had attacked an Earth colony that had no defenses. My job was to make sure they answered for what had happned."

"And MY job was to eliminate the Grey Council," Ranma said.

"What?" Kelain said.

"Yes. The Minbari were able to inflict heavy damage using their 'Jump Drives' to circumvent the usual detection sensors. So, by the time the Battle of the Line took place, Starfleet was desperate for a resolution that would result in the decapitation of the Minbari government…"

Pause.

"And I was chosen for that task, along with a select team."

"See?" Kelain said. "These humans are without redemption."

"These humans have far more capacity for redemption than we give them credit for," Delenn said. "This man, Ranma Saotome, was sent to kill every member of the Grey Council, and, quite frankly, I would have welcomed it, for what I had done."

"How did you find the council?" Kelain asked. "It purposely hides the true identity to avoid being influenced."

"Jurai, being closest to Minbar, knew who the members of the Grey Council were," Ranma said. "They also knew which ship the council would be on, too."

"Then, our brothers have betrayed us!" Kelain said. "We should have gone to war with them."

"Why did the Grey Council surrender?" Kirk asked. "From what I could understand, militarily speaking, the Minbari were in the best position to win the war, once Earth was taken."

"The truth of the matter was that while I was sent to kill the members of the Grey Council, my mother, Princess Nodoka of Jurai, had other ideas, one that would cement the alliance between Jurai and Minbar further while ending this war," Ranma said tiredly. "I wouldn't know what that was until very recently…"

"But you are an Earther," Kelain said.

"My mother is half-human, half-Juraian. "Specifically, she is a member of the House of Masaki, the ruling family of Jurai."

Ranma turned towards Delenn.

"My mother knew Delenn for a long time through diplomatic circles, and felt that she would be the best choice…as my second wife," Ranma said.

Everyone looked at Ranma and Delenn in utter amazement.

"However, before my mother could begin the process of introducing me to her, the Federation-Minbari War happened," Ranma said. "Repeatedly, Juraian diplomats tried to dissuade their counterparts within the Grey Council to ease off on their crusade against Earth. When it came apparent that Minbar was going to win, my mother decided to use her contacts to find and identify the Grey Council, which she did."

"And you were the one to kill members of the Grey Council," Kelain said.

"Precisely," Ranma replied. "But that information on where to find them could only be given to me, and not some other assassin."

"Tell me, what did prevent you from doing the deed? Why did you not destroy the Grey Council?"

"I let them live," Ranma said. "I had already defeated their warriors, and I had them where I wanted them. And, they knew it. And they decided to sue for peace because of that."

"Not because of that," Delenn said, as she turned to face Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, before the war, I knew about Princess Nodoka's desires for us to wed. In fact, my mentor was suppose to be there for when I was to meet with your mother to begin arrangements, when we came across the very ship would ignorantly discharge weapon fire upon us…"

Pause.

"And the rest, as they say, is history," Delenn said.

"So, you meeting me today to discuss the marriage…was something that was being considered a long time ago?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Is that why you and the Grey Council surrendered?" Kirk asked. "Because of a marriage proposal?"

"You must understand that family is of great importance of us, due to matters of blood," Delenn said. "My mentor, the leader of my people, the one who sought peace amongst the races, died because of humans. I was young and stupid when I voted to go to war against Earth because my mentor was like a father figure to me. But by the time the 'Battle of the Line' took place, I realized both the error of my ways, as well as why one must try to avoid war at all cost…"

Pause.

"Ranma, we surrendered to you because you, of both Earth and of Jurai, chose not to kill us, and forced us to realize that to continue on to our path would have meant going to war with Jurai, our traditional allies," Delenn said.

"And us?" Ranma asked.

"On that day, in your impassioned speech, you said that a warrior's obligation was to protect the weak from the strong, and that you will do whatever it takes to end that war," Delenn said. "In other words, we were the bullies that needed to be stopped, and, it was then, that I realized that the son of Nodoka, of Earth and Jurai, was a man of nobility, by showing the Grey Council mercy, when, by all rights, we deserved none…"

Pause.

"And that's when I knew that you were the man that I could find worthy to be my husband," Delenn said.

"Imagine that," John said. "Love was the answer."

"Kelain, you went to war on a premise that was neither just nor righteous," Delenn said. "As a member of the Grey Council, I can guarantee you and your people amnesty. However, you will have to surrender to the Federation."

"What you are asking me is…great," Kelain said. "I cannot, in good conscious, surrender to the enemy."

"Then, there is but one way to resolve this," Kirk said. "Ironically, we might have Saotome's mother to thank for…"

Pause.

"And we have the existence of this station to thank for, which was designed for the type of problems we will solve TODAY."

A few days later…

"This is ISNN, broadcasting to you live from the neutral space station 'Babylon 5'," said the news reporter, while a throng of reporters sit in anticipation at the news conference. "A few days ago, the last holdovers of the Federation-Minbari War suddenly appeared. Tension were mounting, until an agreed upon resolution would be made, allowing the crew of the Minbari vessel to peacefully surrender to Station Director Captain John Sheridan. From that comes the news war hero Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, member of the crew of the USS Enterprise, will wed Ambassador Delenn of Minbar-"

Commotion could be heard, as John, Kirk, Ranma, Delenn and Usagi—all dressed in entered the room, and took their seats.

"It looks like we will get better insight as to what will happen, and why," said the reporter. "Let's listen in…"

"As you all know, there is still tension between Earth and Minbar, thanks to a war that was started by ignorance on humanity's part," John said. "I am happy to say that the wedding scheduled for the millennial celebration, of the alliance between Minbar and Jurai, will help strengthen ties between our peoples…"

Usagi snuck a drink from her flask, while trying to maintain her composure, after catching a glance at Ranma holding Delenn's hand.

"Usagi, you okay?" Kirk asked in a whispered tone.

"I'll be okay," Usagi said, as she puts away her flask. "I'm just…trying to get used to this new arrangement."

"Well, I'm sure that you will be fine when all this is over," Kirk said.

"Jimmy, we're talking about a marriage here," Usagi said. "Unlike YOU, Ranma is monogamous. He'll do whatever it takes to make his marriage work…"

Usagi pauses for a moment, as she takes a look at Ranma and Delenn, who were going over what to say to the public.

"And I am stuck with all that," Usagi said with a sigh, as she looks on.

"Well, take from me when I say that I'm sure you can benefit from Ranma's upcoming nuptials," Kirk said with a grin. "The things I've heard about Minbari sexual practices-"

"Oh, don't EVEN go there," Usagi said. "Just because YOU are a perv, that doesn't mean I want Ranma to be one."

"Hey, I like to look at the bright side of things…"

Meanwhile, after arriving at the abandoned gold depository at Fort Knox, Tennessee, N confronts the person who wanted her attention. The old depository was now a home for all of Eve Midori's clones, which were kept in storage until needed.

"Hello, commander," N said, as she stops in the middle of a throng of clones, all of them stored in special gestation tubes.

The man in question turns around to face his boss.

"I am glad that you decided to heed my request for this meeting, madam," said the man in black. He then glances at the clones, which were sleeping peacefully.

"I would hate to think that I would have to destroy this place just to get your attention. And by the way, interesting how you named your assistant after money. That kind of clued me in as to where your 'assets' were."

"Get to your point," N said with annoyance.

"I want to know where my people are," the man said. "My…family, as well as HIM."

"Admiral Marcus has your people," N said. "As for HIM…I still have him."

"Then, I want him back, or your will lose this place."

"Please, by all means, destroy this cloning facility," N said with a smirk.

The man narrows his eyes in reply.

"Oh, come on, now. You honestly think that I don't have over cloning facilities around, or that I am lacking in the means in cloning more of my assistant?"

Just then, the man in question finds red dots displayed all over his body, and indication that he was targeted.

"Commander, I built 'Section 31' in the aftermath of the numerous wars that people like you started. In fact, I was there when HE led people like you to dominate Earth, either directly or indirectly. Oh, I'm sure your 'augmentations' are impressive, but having strength alone doesn't win battles…"

Pause.

"And if you wish to take me on personally, we can do that," N said, as her eyes glowed with power. "I'm sure you would like to test your might against a helpless person like ME…"

Pause.

"However, if you want the others, your 'family', you can have them," N said, as she hands over a small case. "But do limit the collateral damage, will you?"

Hesitantly, the man takes the case from N. He then nods his head, and walks away…

N sighs, as she turned to look at one of Miss Midori's clones. She touches the glass containing the clones, even as she hears another set of footsteps walking towards her.

"So, Mister Bester, what do you think?" N said, as she slowly turns towards one of Psi-Corps top agents.

"You are playing a dangerous game, N," Bester replied.

"And so are you, Mister Bester," N said. "Don't think that I haven't heard what you have been doing in the…'shadows'."

"I see. So, what now?"

"'John Harrison' will have his revenge against Admiral Marcus, and he will be stopped," said Sailor Pluto, as she stepped forward.

"What is SHE doing here?" Bester said.

"I asked her to be here, that's why," N said.

"And I am concerned about the fate of the Moon Princess, that's why I am here," Sailor Pluto said, as she turned briefly towards the telepath. "She is needed if the dream of Crystal Tokyo is to be realized, but I don't want her to be corrupted by your actions, and I certainly don't want her killed because of the actions of one man…Nabiki…"

Pause.

"Or, should I say, Lokidis, if you do not want to be referred to as 'Sailor Athena'?" Sailor Pluto replied incredulously.

"I sure Ranma will be there to protect her, Setsuna, or should I say 'Hild', Sailor Pluto?" N said mockingly, as she turned her attention back towards the first row of clones. "The fact of the matter is that Admiral Marcus crossed a dangerous line, when he decided to embark on his own agenda. And while I can understand his reasons, there are more important matters to attend to..."

Pause.

"And I did not make the sacrifices that I have made, to protect Earth from harm, just to see idiots jeopardize its safety," N said. She turned towards both Mister Bester and Sailor Pluto.

"We'll let our friend do his revenge, and see what happens," N said. "If nothing else, the chaos that will ensue will allow me to…adjust the time table, to allow us to prepare for what is to come…"

Pause.

"Otherwise, none of us will survive to see the next generation reap the rewards OUR generation has squandered.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We have our story tie-in to the movie "Star Trek into Darkness". See you then…**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter begins the story tie-in to the "Star Trek into Darkness". Thus, beware of SPOILERS if you have not seen the film yet.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

It was a few months later, and since then, the Federation flagship, NCC-1701 USS Enterprise, has been conducting a survey mission on the newly discovered world known as "Nibiru" by its inhabitants. The inhabitants themselves could be described as having white skin, black eyes, four nostrils and had just began the process of developing a sustainable civilization. During the mission, it was discovered that massive volcano was on the verge of erupting. Unfortunately, due to its size, such an eruption would wipe out the entire alien species. Thus, after much debate, Captain James T. Kirk, the commanding officer of the Enterprise, decided to hatch a plan to rectify this…

"Run for it!" Kirk yelled, as he ran off with a scroll that was sacred to the Nibiru.

"THIS, you call a plan?" Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome yelled, as he ran behind Kirk. As the Enterprise's Chief Security Officer, it was his job to protect Kirk from hard. Unfortunately, Kirk, being Kirk, made Ranma's job a bit problematic.

"At least, they won't see us in this disguise, right?" Kirk said, referring to the clothes that he and the Away Team were wearing, liken to that of the Bedouin of Earth, which covered the body from head to toe. "Any way, these people are going to be forced to go after me with the scroll, which is a GOOD thing…"

Ranma merely rolled his eyes, as he narrowly avoided being speared in the back. He just hoped that Dr. McCoy was ready to move quickly, when he and Kirk meet up with the Chief Medical Officer at the rendezvous site.

Meanwhile, high in the air amongst the ash and soot from the volcano, the other members of the Away Team prepare to make THEIR move.

"Guys, the Nibiru Temple been cleared," Operations Officer Usagi Tsukino said, as she scanned their area using Shuttle One's sensors. She then turned towards her colleagues.

"Sulu, we need to move into position," Usagi said to Lt. Hikaru Sulu, Chief Helm Pilot.

"No kidding," Sulu replied, as he steadied the shuttle's descent into the mouth of the volcano. "If don't get out here, we might have to ditch this baby into the ocean."

"Uhura, is Spock ready?" Usagi said.

"I just finished suiting him up," said Lt. Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer, as she puts into place the helmet into neck slot of her beloved's heat treated suit.

CLICK!

"I am ready to proceed," said Commander Spock, Chief Science Specialist and First Officer of the Enterprise. "After I have armed the 'cryo-detonation device', it is imperative that you retrieve me as quickly as possible."

"Of course," Uhura said. "You are the most important person in my life."

"Of course I am," Spock said. "I am the executive officer of the Enterprise."

Uhura looks at Spock with the look of incredulity…

"That was my attempt at levity, in order to relieve the stress of the situation," Spock said.

Uhura sighs, while smiling.

"Don't ever change, babe," Uhura said, as she gives Spock a peck on his helmet.

"Alright, we got to do this!" Sulu said. "This shuttle is beginning to stall-!"

Uhura quickly leaves the drop area of the shuttle, shuts the door behind her.

"Alright, let's do this by the numbers," Usagi said, as she directs Uhura to the drop lever. "Nyota?"

"Right," Uhura said, as she pulls the lever, dropping Spock into the heart of the volcano below them…

Meanwhile, after meeting up with an irritated Dr. McCoy, which was followed by Kirk accidentally stunning a riding animal, Ranma directs them to towards the cliffs.

"I HATE this!" Dr. McCoy yelled, as Ranma catches a spear meant for him.

"I know you do!" Kirk yelled, as he, Dr. McCoy and Ranma ran through a grove of red leaf trees.

"We have to jump soon!" Ranma yelled. "Captain, you have to ditch the scroll!"

"Alright!" Kirk said, as he sets the scroll between two branches, which unfurls. This had the effect of getting the natives to stop chasing the trio, which resulted in open displays of worship.

"I REALLY, REALLY HATE this!" Dr McCoy said, as he and his companions jumped off the cliff and into the ocean below them. Once underwater, they swim to a waiting Enterprise, which was parked underwater…

"Do you know the havoc that the salt water is doing to my engines?" said Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott.

"Didn't you, Chekov and 'Bunny' make modifications to the ship for this sort of thing?" Kirk said, as he and his companions walked onto the Bridge of Enterprise.

"Captain on the Bridge!" said Ensign Pavel A. Chekov, Chief Navigator.

"Sir, that's not the point," Scotty replied. "Modifying the ship to do this sort of thing is unprecedented. A test run would have been much more preferable than just going full bore from the first day."

"But the modifications are holding, right?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Scotty said with a sigh. He knew that the only reason why Kirk had ordered the Enterprise planet-side was because he wanted to be the first to do it.

"Good, I knew that you could do it," Kirk said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Spock was being lowered into the volcano, when something goes wrong.

WHOOSH!

A chunk of solid magma hits the fuselage of the Shuttle One's engines.

BLAM!

"I can't maintain stabilization!" Sulu yells. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Spock is still down there!" Uhura replied.

"I'll deal with it," Usagi said, as she unbuckles her seat.

"What can you do?" Sulu said.

"You guys are always wondering what I can do next, right?" Usagi said, as she begins to put on another heat suit. "Regardless, we have to stop this volcano, or life on this planet is over. Just let Spock know that I'm coming."

"Right," Uhura said, as she gets on the secured communications line.

"It's now or never," Sulu said.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she closes the hatch behind her. She then gets into place.

"Do it."

"Just come back safely," Uhura said, as places her hand on the launch lever. "BOTH of you."

And, with that, Usagi is dropped into the volcano…

Meanwhile, Spock begins to set up the "cryo-detonation device". He was glad that he had been able to land on a solid foundation within the volcano, rather than land in molten lava.

"Spock to Enterprise," Spock began. "I've armed the device, but the line that I was attached to has been severed."

"Spock, this is Kirk," said Kirk, who replies on the communications line. "We're unable to lock unto your signal."

"Understandable, due to the nature of this planet," Spock replied. "Nevertheless, we are out of options-"

Just then, Usagi drops from the skies.

"Spock, don't worry, I'm here!" Usagi yelled, as she floats down to where Spock stood. "Oof!"

"What are you doing here?" Spock said.

"Saving you, that's what," Usagi said, as she stands up. She then looks around the volcano.

"Whoa, I have never been inside an active volcano before…"

"'Bunny', I do not wish to risk our lives," Spock said. "I do not think I would want to see our daughter become an orphan due to the mistakes of her parents."

"Spock, that's not fair," Usagi replied. "T'Sara will be taken care of by your parents, if something happened to us…"

T'Sara was a child born from Usagi, sired by Spock, when they were trapped in another dimension where its timeline was not in sync with the normal timeline of the Universe, early on when they served under Christopher Pike early on. As a result, Spock experienced the Vulcan 'pon farr' condition early on. Being the only female present, and knowing how deadly said condition was, Usagi volunteered to help Spock deal with his condition, resulting in the birth of their daughter. Needless to say, Ranma was none too pleased by this, but accepted the circumstance as something that no one could prevent.

"Besides, I don't plan on dying none too soon," Usagi said, as she took hold of Spock's arm. "Hang on."

"What are you doing?" Spock said.

"I'm using the Instant Transmission Technique."

"Bunny, both that technique of yours and the transporters utilizes the same principles, of converting matter to energy, and back again," Spock said. "Without further analysis, we could very well find ourselves imbedded in rock."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, back aboard the Enterprise…

"Sir, taking up the ship is going to prove to be problematic," Ranma said. "As Chekov said, we could beam up Spock and Usagi from the volcano by line of sight, but it would expose us to the natives. And you know what Scotty and Sulu had said."

"Damn it, we can let our people die down there!" Dr. McCoy replied.

"I'm not implying that, doctor," Ranma replied. "But we cannot simply just expose ourselves."

"Then, what CAN we do?" Kirk said.

"We can cloak ourselves, with my…special techniques."

"Oh, bloody hell, man," Scotty said with a scoff.

"Are you talking about mystical mumble jumble, when lives are in danger?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Not literally," Ranma said. "Captain, you'll have to trust me on this. Just launch the ship, and I'll do the rest."

Kirk looks at Ranma and then at Sulu.

"Sulu, launch the ship," Kirk said. He then turned towards Uhura.

"Uhura, inform Spock that we're launching the Enterprise, and that Usagi gets ready to do what she is suppose to do," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir," Uhura said, as she does as she is told.

Kirk turned towards Ranma.

"We only get one chance at this," Kirk said.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he then turned towards the main screen. The Enterprise's main screen also doubles as an actual window, making what he has to do easy…

"Launching in three, two, one…LAUNCH," Sulu said, as he brings the Enterprise to the surface.

Meanwhile, Ranma closes his eyes, and extends his senses. Using a combination of "air bending" and "water bending", learned from a race of humanoids who could manipulate the elements, Ranma creates a fog bank that obscures the sight of the natives, although he could not mask the sound that the Enterprise was making up its ascent.

"Sir, (Lt.) Commander Saotome has done it," Chekov said, as he analyzes the local sensor readings. "I do not think that the local populace will be able to see the Enterprise."

"Excellent," Kirk said with a sigh of relief. "Uhura?"

"I just been informed that they are ready to go," Uhura replied.

"Alright, Sulu, get us into position."

"Yes, sir," Sulu said with a smile.

Scotty looked at his friend, noticing that Ranma was in some sort of trance. He was about to touch Ranma's shoulder, when Dr. McCoy stops him.

"Don't," Dr. McCoy replied.

"Okay, but it's really creepy the way he is staring off inta space like that," Scotty replied.

"Tell me about it…"

Meanwhile, Usagi prepares her next action.

"You're ready?" Usagi asked.

Spock double checks the device, nods his head, stands up and turned to look at his "baby's mamma".

"Whatever you are to do, now is the appropriate to do it," Spock said.

"Ye of little faith," chided Usagi.

"Vulcans rely upon empirical evidence in order to determine the validity of any given situation."

"You know, I REALLY hope that T'Sara doesn't inherit your bedside manner…"

Pause.

"Alright," Usagi said, as she grabs a hold of Spock by the waist. "Here we…GO."

With that, using the learned ability to manipulate chi, Usagi rises into the air with Spock in her arms.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "The power requirements to perform this feat would be staggering."

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you, Usagi'," Usagi said jokingly, as she and Spock escape from certain doom.

In the end, Usagi, with Spock in tow, would enter the fog bank, where the Enterprise was waiting for them. And thanks to Ranma's efforts, the natives would not know that an alien vessel had visited their world. Still, in spite of the success of the mission, to render the volcano inert, Kirk and crew would face trouble back on Earth, which would escalate into something terrible…

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter begins the story tie-in to the "Star Trek into Darkness". Thus, beware of SPOILERS if you have not seen the film yet.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

A few weeks later…

With the USS Enterprise recalled back to Earth for a thorough debriefing of their first tour of duty, consisting of eighteen months, the ship's crew had the opportunity to do other things. In the case of Ranma Saotome, he was given a lecture in one of Starfleet Academy's seminar courses.

"…According to the philosopher Lao Tzu, the best way of defeating a foe is by taking advantage of the foe's over-confidence," Ranma said, as he gives his presentation, even as a holographic display of his lecture was being broadcasted. He was dressed in his all-black uniform, which was a requirement for one who lectures at the academy.

"Historical records have proven Sun Tzu correct, thanks to the concept of 'asymmetrical warfare'," Ranma continues. "In many cases, a lesser trained military unit has defeated a well-trained one, due to the fact that the well-trained unit did not take the lesser-trained unit seriously. However, I do like to add that the key to a successful campaign is the ability to take advantage of one's own landscape, i.e. the 'home turf advantage'…"

Ranma mentally noted that there were a lot of female cadets attending his seminar, many of whom were given him lustful gazes. He was SO glad that he was not like his former student, now commanding officer, James T. Kirk. Otherwise, he'd have as big, if not bigger, a reputation than HIM…

"At any rate, the lesson learned from this discussion is that no one is undefeatable," Ranma said, just as he notices a familiar Minbari standing at the entrance to the lecture room.

'What is Lennir doing here?' Ranma thought.

Just then, the sound of the bell could be heard, indicating the morning period has come to an end.

"Well, if nothing else, that concludes today's seminar," Ranma said, as he begins to straighten his desk. "Be sure to submit your thesis proposal to my office within the week…"

Once the students were cleared from the room, Lennir enters the classroom.

"Greetings, (Lt.) Commander Saotome," Lennir said with a nod, even as Ranma nods likewise.

"Hello, Mister Lennir," Ranma replied. "What can I do for you today?"

"Ambassador Delenn would like to invite you to lunch, and is waiting for you in the visitor's lounge," Lennir replied.

"She's…here?" Ranma asked in surprise. He then remembered something.

"Oh, oh, yes," Ranma said with a nod. "I'm her…fiancé."

"I am surprised that you have forgotten that," Lennir said with a smirk.

"You know, been busy exploring and…stuff," Ranma said, as he tried to laugh off the situation.

"I see. Very well, the ambassador will be expecting you shortly."

And, with that, Lennir turns to leave the Ranma's classroom.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said. He and Usagi had set up a lunch date in the afternoon, but felt that, given the situation…

"I better let Usagi know what's going on," Ranma said, as he picked up his communicator, and dialed the appropriate dial number…

Meanwhile, across the Pacific Ocean, Usagi was visiting Crystal Tokyo, which is one of eight sister cities—which includes Old Tokyo, Edo, Shintou Taito, Neo-Tokyo, Mega-Tokyo, Tokyo-3 and Dark Tokyo—that were located in and around the greater Tokyo metropolitan area. In fact, a few of these cities were unique in that they straddle alternate realities. Whether or not this is unique to this area remains to be seen. Regardless, Usagi was in town for one special purpose.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she sets a bouquet of flowers unto the crypts of the Royal Family. And while the family were merely in a state of magical "suspended animation", waiting to be released exactly 1000 years from the day the family were first sealed, people from around the world, and elsewhere, would visit Crystal Tokyo in order to pay their respects in honor for bring lasting peace and prosperity to Earth, after a few decades of what historians would call the "Second Dark Age".

"It feels kind of weird paying my respects to…you, Mamoru and Rini," Usagi said, as she stepped back a bit. The crypts were purposely placed in the middle of the courtyard of the palace.

"And I STILL can't understand how I could be married to Ranma, and yet married to you, Mamoru," Usagi mused.

"That is because I can be in more than one place at the same time," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned around to see a taller, bustier version of herself, who was dressed like Nordic warrior maiden, which included a simple dress and cloak that was right out of the European Medieval period.

"Serena," Usagi said, as her counterpart placed a bouquet of flowers unto crypt of the Royal Family as well. "I am…surprised that the All-Mother of the Norse would humble herself enough to come down to planet Earth."

"Midgard is under my jurisdiction, my younger self," Serena Thordis said. "Besides, we know when it is appropriate to come here to meet…and discuss."

"What's to discuss? You and Setsuna have refused my request to send Ranma and me home time and time again."

"And each time thou have asked this of me, I explained to thee that thou hast a destiny to fulfill first," Serena said.

"And does that 'destiny' includes Ranma or Mamoru?" Usagi asked. "How can I be faithful to Ranma, knowing that I am supposed to be Mamoru?"

"Thou could simply love both men as thine own," Serena said with a mischievous grin.

"No way," Usagi said, as she shook her head emphatically. "I'm not going to go THERE…"

Pause.

"And what's with the 'thee' and 'thou' speech anyway?" Usagi said. "I had been a full goddess before, and I don't recall any deity speaking like something out of a renaissance faire."

"Eh, 'tis a Norse thing," Serena said with a shrug. "Something that had came about thanks to two comic book writers in the mid-20th century."

"I'm sure. And really, you should lose some weight."

"I'm not 'fat'; I'm big boned," Serena said with indignity, as she rolled up a sleeve, and flexed a muscle, indicating that the All-Mother of the Norse was "ripped" without losing her femininity. "THAT was the resulted in me being able to lift the Midgard Serpent, my dear."

"Wow, impressive," Usagi said, as she looked at her counterpart. She noticed that Serena had white hair and a white eye-patch…

"Um, Serena?"

"Yes?"

"I understand the white hair part, considering that we're supposed to be 'Sailor Cosmos', but what's with the eye-patch?" Usagi said. "I thought we had already passed the 'Test of the World Tree', by way of a different method. I mean, we didn't need to lose an eye."

"It's in homage to our father, Lord Odin," Serena said. "I figured that losing an eye was the price to pay

Pause.

"Besides, do I not look cool and regal?" Serena asked with a smile.

"I prefer looking petite and cute myself," Usagi said.

"Thou dost presume that I am not as fair as thine own self? I am hurt."

"I didn't say you weren't beautiful, but…I would think that you look intimidating to a man."

"Ha!" Serena said. "Trust me when I say that there is NO man—or woman, for that matter—that I cannot successfully invite into my bedroom."

"Huh. I REALLY hope that it's the other Usagi, from the Prime Timeline, that becomes YOU and not me…"

Pause.

"Then again, if I don't become you, then I will become…HER," Usagi said, as she turned to look at the crypt where the Neo-Queen Serenity was lying in slumber. "Oy, time paradoxes can give me headaches…"

"Well, before I return to fabled Asgard, I do have to tell you this," Serena said. "In the days ahead, you will have a choice to make, one that will put life, limb and love to the test."

"And you know this…how?"

"I am the All-Mother of the Norse. I know all…"

Pause.

"Besides, I consulted with the Senshi of Pluto before coming here," Serena said with a grin.

"Figures," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Nevertheless, be strong, for our husband will need us more than he thinks he does," Serena said ominously.

"You mean Ranma will be in trouble?" Usagi said.

"Considering the history of our husband, what do you think?"

"Good point."

"Take care of thyself, Usagi," Serena said, as she placed the hood of her cloak back onto her head. "Trust thy experience and conviction, for it will be they that will win in the end…"

With a slight bow, Serena Thordis then turns and walks away.

'I don't know if I should be frightened by what I might become,' Usagi thought, as she shook her head. She then receives a beep from her communicator.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

Usagi replied to the hail.

"Hello?" Usagi said on the communicator. "Oh, Ranma, what's up? Ah? Really? Oh, okay. No, go ahead. We'll have dinner later. Sure. No, I am not mad, and I did say that you and Delenn should set some time out to get to know each other. Right. Anyway, I'll find something to do while I am here. Maybe I should visit the 'Sailor Senshi Museum', and stroke my ego for being world famous. Hee. Alright, hon. See you soon. Buh-bye…"

After severing the link, Usagi sighed. She wondered what she should do with her now-free time.

'Maybe I'll pester Setsuna,' Usagi thought to herself. 'I'm sure that she would LOVE to have me around…"

Meanwhile, after making a call to Usagi, regarding Ambassador Delenn's visit to Starfleet Academy, Ranma goes to the Visitor's Lounge to meet the Minbari.

"Ambassador Delenn," Ranma said with nod. "It's good to see you."

"(Lt.) Commander Saotome, likewise," Delenn replied with a smile and a nod of her own. "I was here on Earth for a meeting with the Federation's Diplomatic Corps when I thought to pay a visit to…my fiancé."

"Ah," Ranma said. "Then, if that's the case, please, call me 'Ranma'."

"Very well, if you call me 'Delenn'," Delenn said. "I must say that I was surprised that you are here teaching instead of doing some military training exercise."

"Well, for the record, I am a martial arts instructor and flight trainer, and I have been a proctor whenever the students are tested in Advanced Military Tactics," Ranma said with a shrug. "But my field of study is Military History and Philosophy."

"So, you ARE like a member of the warrior caste after all," Delenn said with disappointment.

"You sound…disappointed."

"I was hoping to know you beyond what your profession is," Delenn said.

"If you're talking about hobbies, then I know just the thing," Ranma said with a broad smile. He then offered his hand to Delenn.

"Take my hand," Ranma said.

"I do think that this relationship is moving rather fast," Delenn said.

"If you wish to learn more about me beyond what I do here, you have to trust me."

Delenn ponders Ranma's words, and then takes his hand.

"Very well," Delenn said. "What do we do now?"

"Watch," Ranma said, as he applied an alien martial arts technique known as the "Instant Transmission".

"What do you mean by that?" Delenn said, as she and Ranma suddenly disappeared. "Wha-?"

ZIIIIIIP!

When the pair reappeared, Ranma and Delenn were in front of a cabin that appeared to be partially built.

"How did we get here?" Delenn asked.

"Martial arts," Ranma said with a grin. "Any way, I wanted to take you here to show you one of my hobbies…"

Ranma leads Delenn down a cobblestone pathway to the house, casually moving a wheel barrel filled with construction material.

"Where are we?" Delenn asked.

"We're just outside of the town of Colorado Springs, in the heart of the North American continent, where an old missile silo is located," Ranma said. "I acquired the property years ago, and have been making improvements to it."

"And this house?"

"It's the last to be built," Ranma said, as he sits on the porch. "But with my busy schedule, it's been slow going. However, every wood, brick and mortar has been hand crafted by…me for this project."

"I assume that you could have done all this using pre-fabrication methods," Delenn said, as she is invited to sit down on an old-fashion rocking chair.

"True, but for me, I need to feel that what I am building is the result of my work, my efforts," Ranma replied. "You said that I was like the warrior caste on Minbar. No. I may be good at martial arts, experienced in the art of war, but this is what I prefer to do..."

Pause.

"I prefer to create something that is lasting, for the good of all, than to merely get into fights," Ranma said. "Building up this property is an example of this."

"Then why do you do martial arts?" Delenn asked.

"It was something that I did for the sake of family, Delenn. From the moment I could walk, I was trained in martial arts. When I was six years old, my father took me away on a ten-year training journey, where I would get good in an eclectic style of martial arts known as the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, or 'Anything Goes', where I would learn concepts and styles that involved using any tactic and technique to achieve a victory…"

Pause.

"In the end, I learned that what I was learning was nothing more than a means for my father to get rich and famous from," Ranma said with a sigh. "I was basically trained in the ways of martial arts, so that my father could get comfortable in his 'retirement'."

"How…awful," Delenn said with concern.

"The worse part of the experience was what happened at the end of that journey, when I was taken to a forbidden training ground," Ranma said with a sigh. "Delenn? I have to show you what happened to me when I was cursed there."

"'Cursed'?" Delenn said with a frown.

"Yes. Now, watch…"

Ranma relaxed his control over his body, and imagined being doused in cold water. At the same the same time, Delenn noticed that her fiancé was getting shorter, even as his hair was turning red. She sees that Ranma's hips were widening, even as Ranma's shoulders were narrowing, even as Ranma was developing breasts…

"By the Great Maker," Delenn said in disbelief.

"No, I don't have anything to do with the warrior caste, Delenn, because I fight to protect others," Ranma-onna said, as she stretches her arms. "My father's ambition cost me my manhood, resulting in being cursed to become a woman ever since. True, a human's ignorance resulted in a war between Minbar and the Federation, but Minbar, being more advanced, was wrong in trying to commit genocide against humans because of one man's mistake. That to me is what a bully is, and the warrior caste of Minbar was the worst offenders in this regard in their…jihad, and that's why I have been a member of Starfleet, so that other peoples can be free of bullies…"

Pause.

"As for this project, it is one of the things that I do in order to balance my…warrior predilection with something that is meaningful," Ranma-onna said. "Building a house by hand is one of those things that I do to balance my ability to destroy."

Delenn nods her head, realizing that her fiancé (or is that "fiancée"?) was more than a warrior, but someone who possessed a lot of depth to his/her personality

"Thank you for sharing this insight of you to me, Ranma," Delenn said. "You have given me much to think about."

"You're welcome," Ranma-onna said.

"One more question: how long can you remain in this form? And is it…natural?"

"I can be a woman as long as I want to," Ranma-onna said. "And this body is 100 percent female. In fact, I…did have a child as a woman before, although in some cases it was not by choice."

"Oh, dear," Delenn said. "I…I am sorry."

"I learned to deal with the potential dangers of being a woman over the years, and the guys who forced themselves onto to me paid a price, usually involved their 'manhood'."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Regarding the children resulting from these unwanted encounters: what did happen to them, if I may ask of you?"

"I raised them as my own," Ranma-onna said. "Family has always been important to me, being an only child, so I will not destroy a potential life, one that comes from me, even if the father deserves everything that is coming to him…"

Pause.

"This missile silo was once a place where humans could inflict death on innocents," Ranma-onna said, as she looks around the place. "Now, it's going to be a place one can raise a family. You know, turning lemons into lemonade."

"What is this…'lemonade'?"

"Well, perhaps over lunch, I can treat you to a glass," Ranma-onna said, as she shifted back into her male form. Ranma then stands up.

"Ready to go?" Ranma said, as he extends his hand to Delenn.

"I am," Delenn said, as she accepts Ranma's hand. "And thank you for opening up to me."

"You're welcome," Ranma replied with a smile. "I bet you thought I was just some 'meat-head' with a lack of depth and insight."

"I will admit, that has crossed my mind…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The mysterious John Harrison strikes. However, this was just a prelude to something that will affect Ranma and Usagi for years to come. See you then…**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter begins the story tie-in to the "Star Trek into Darkness". Thus, beware of SPOILERS if you have not seen the film yet.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

The next day…

"Good Morning," Usagi said, as she brings to her bedroom a tray of her husband's favorite food. On Earth, both she and Ranma had a house in Oakland, located across from San Francisco, where they stayed whenever they were home. They could easily live in Japan, but felt that they needed to be near both Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy where Usagi and Ranma worked and taught respectively.

"It's breakfast time…"

Ranma opens his eyes, and glances over towards his wife. He noticed that Usagi was wearing nothing more than a ribbon that covered her body strategically.

"Um, what is this?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I figured that since I have to compete with Delenn now, I want to step up my 'A' game," Usagi said.

"Usagi, that's not necessary," Ranma said, as he sits up in bed. "Right now, my up-coming marriage to the ambassador is a marriage of convenience."

"I know that, but what if she falls in love with you?" Usagi said, as she sets down the tray of food. "Then what?"

"Usagi, you're still going to be my wife, no matter what," Ranma said. "Besides, it's not like I will have any opportunity to spend time with Delenn extensively, especially out in deep space-"

Suddenly, Ranma's and Usagi's individual communicators signal, indicating that they were being summoned by Starfleet Command.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she picks up her communicator.

"What?"

"Admiral Pike wants to see us," Usagi frowned. "Priority One."

"Same here," Ranma said, after reading the incoming data on his handheld device.

"Ranma, you don't think Jim is in trouble or anything?" Usagi said.

"I don't see why, considering that all of the assignments we've received have gone off without a hitch," Ranma said, as he begins to get out of bed.

"Ranma, we have plenty of time to see Pike," Usagi said seductively.

"Now?" Ranma replied. "You want to do…this now?"

"Hey, I didn't primp and pamper myself, and fix this food, to let it all go to waste, you know. You can eat during, well, you know."

"You REALLY need to see a counselor about your insecurities about OUR relationship, Usagi…"

In short order, the Saotomes arrive at Starfleet Command HQ on time, dressed in their respective uniforms, with Ranma still wearing his academy black uniform, while Usagi wore the standard grey uniform, complete with caps.

"Well, you two arrived," said a woman Starfleet officer, who was Admiral Pike's attaché.

"Hi, 'Number One'," Ranma said drolly. "Still at a desk, eh?"

"My career choices are none of your business, Saotome," said Number One, as she sits back down in her seat at her desk. "At any rate, Admiral Pike will see you now."

"Thank you, ma'am," Usagi said, as she begins to walk past Number One's desk, and into Pike's office.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," Ranma said mockingly, which receives an icy stare from Number One. She could dress Ranma down for lack of decorum, but knew that the martial artist would just dismiss it.

'I swear, the standards in Starfleet have gone down of late,' Number One thought, as she resumed her work.

Meanwhile, Admiral Christopher Pike, head of the Universal Exploration Space Probe Agency, a branch within Starfleet in charge of space exploration, has words with the Saotomes.

"I am going to discuss the matter of the mission to Nibiru with Kirk and Spock, but I wanted to confer with you two first," Pike said, as he leans forward in his chair. He still needed a cane to walk around in, thanks to the injuries he sustained when he was captured by the Romulan time traveler Captain Nero and his crew.

"Now, the mission was to survey the development of the people of Nibiru, which was part of a series of assignments used to 'test' the command capabilities of James Tiberius Kirk, with the neutral port of call Space Station Babylon 5 as the home port," Pike said. "Correct, 'Bunny'?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. She was assigned to the USS Enterprise as its Operations Officer.

"Yes," Pike said, as he turned towards Ranma. "And you, Saotome, were to make sure that my ship is in safe hands. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma replied.

"Okay, we're on the same page," Pike said, as he brings up a virtual display panel. "Since the start of the five-year mission, you have had one first-contact incident, where the female crew members were being groomed to be, and I quote, 'sex workers, wives and concubines for an alien intelligence species'."

"It was awful, sir," Bunny said. "I would like to think that I am more than just a pretty face."

"If I recall, you were the last to have your original body restored."

"Well…Ranma seemed to like my enhancements."

"Hey, don't throw me under the bus!" Ranma said.

"Well, you did, you know!"

"Oh, and by the way, reports have come in that you have had incidents between yourself and the Centauri Republic ambassador, Saotome," Pike said.

"Sir, I can assure you that it is all a misunderstanding," Ranma said.

"Really? Then why have you been dealing with the Narn Regime, the Centauri Republic's chief rival, without authorization?"

"It's a lot of misunderstanding going on."

"Does that include the warrior caste of the Minbari Federation?"

"Sir, you and I both know my role was where the Minbari Federation is concerned."

"Yes, I do. I know that the Jurai and Minbari are close allies, so much so that your mother, Ambassador Princess Nodoka, arranged a marriage between yourself and the Minbari Ambassador."

"I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that because of your family connections, I can't assign the Enterprise on the kind of missions that it is designed to undergo," Pike said. "As head of UESPA, I would like to promote Starfleet's primary function as a 'peace keeping, exploration space armada', with the Enterprise at the forefront. Because of your importance of late, I'm being pressured to assign you for planet-side duty, which I know will be a waste of your considerable talents…"

Pause.

"And that brings me to the mission to Nibiru," Pike said, as he changes the virtual screen into a holographic projection of the planet Nibiru.

"Sir, before we begin, I have to say that none of the natives saw any members of the Away Team, nor did they see the Enterprise at any time when we neutralize the volcano that threatened the planet's unique bio-sphere," Usagi said.

"I know that," Pike said. "The reports were surprisingly thorough. However, there is a school of thought that the Prime Directive was nevertheless violated by even initiating the operations that saved the people of Nibiru."

"Sir, there has been no interference in the development of the Nibiru people," Ranma said.

"Yes, Ranma and I made sure that everything turned out okay in the end?" Usagi said.

"And, how do you know that?" Pike said. "The natives have barely invented the wheel. What makes you think that they won't assign the fact that their world was save to their belief system? And what makes you think that said belief system will not turn into a religion…?"

Pause.

"And what if you two weren't around?" Pike said. "Do you think Kirk could have rescued Commander Spock without the benefit of 'enhancements'?"

"I know what you are getting at, but how in good conscious can any people be allowed to die, because of nature?" Ranma said. "A martial artist duty is to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"You are Starfleet officer, Saotome," Pike said. "It takes more than skill to complete a successful mission, something that you should know better."

"Sir, from my understanding, the Prime Directive refers to the cultural evolution of a species," Usagi said. "It was never intended to include natural disasters."

"A technicality, which, unfortunately, was brought before Admiral Marcus during a closed hearing that I was not invited," Pike said.

"Damn it," Ranma said. "I bet it was 'Number One', was it?"

"Number One has the role of writing the analysis of all missions that are assigned by this agency," Pike said. "She, unlike you two, knows better."

"Sir, what now?" Usagi said.

"As of now, the Enterprise will maintain its current crew make-up and command structure, but will not be assigned additional survey mission until further notice," Pike said with a sigh. "Kirk is lucky to have you two along."

"Well, I believe in him, sir," Ranma said.

"We all do, but he needs more seasoning before he is given additional responsibilities, I'm afraid," Pike said, as he deactivates the holographic projection. "Look, I know that you and Usagi are good people, but you both have to know that the rules are there for a reason. Not every starship captain has the benefit on having people like you around. And, as long as Kirk has you two as his 'crutch', he's not going to grow to his full potential."

"What are you saying, sir?" Usagi asked.

"I have been asked to reassign you both to desk jobs for the time being," Pike said. "That way, Starfleet Command will give Kirk a second chance to prove himself capable of being allowed into the Uncharted Territories…"

Pause.

"But, for now, the request is on hold pending further review," Pike said.

"Well, I guess I can be full-time instructor at Starfleet Academy," Ranma said.

"And I guess I can go back to working with the Diplomatic Corps," Usagi said.

"That's a positive way to look at this situation," Pike said. "I do have to say that you two should think about becoming starship commanders. We do have more Enterprise-class vessels being put into production, and I would like to assign you two to command two of them."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think either myself or Usagi are ready for the 'big chair'," Ranma said.

"Speak for yourself, luv," Usagi replied. "But, seriously, I don't want to be separated from Ranma, if I do get my own command."

"Understandable, but I would like you two to consider this opportunity," Pike said. "Well, if nothing else, you two are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Ranma and Usagi say in unison, before leaving Pike's office…

"So, how was he?" Captain James T. Kirk said, as he and Commander Spock met Ranma and Usagi in the main lobby of Starfleet Command HQ. Both Kirk and Spock were dressed in their standard grey uniforms.

"How do you think?" Ranma said.

"Oh, it's worse than I thought," Kirk said.

"Captain, there is no indication that you will be censured," Spock replied. "From what I know, you have been complete in your reports, particularly when stating the reasons for your command decisions."

"True, but the Admiralty still doesn't like the fact that I succeeded Admiral Pike as commander of the Enterprise."

"It will be FINE, James," Usagi said. "Just be straight with Admiral Pike, and he'll have a reason to defend you."

"I hope you're right, Bunny," Kirk said, as he breathes a sigh of relief. "Well, it's show time…"

"Spock, one moment," Usagi said.

"Yes?" Spock said, as he turned towards Usagi.

"We need to discuss whether or not we should allow T'Sara to undertake the kohlinar ritual, since she will be of age to make a decision on that next month," Usagi said, referring to her daughter, sired by Spock.

"Agreed," Spock replied. "But, for the record, I chose to not undergo the ritual."

"I know, but the Vulcan High Council thinks that with T'Sara being 'Sailor Vulcan' now, our daughter should behave as a proper Vulcan in every way possible."

"But our daughter is ¼ Vulcan," Spock said.

"But her Vulcan physiology is dominate, as yours is," Usagi said. "Save for her blond hair, T'Sara is Vulcan, as far as the council is concerned."

"Very well, I will think over this matter, and inform you of my thoughts," Spock said.

"Come on, Spock," Kirk said impatiently. "I want to get yelled at over and done with."

"I doubt that Admiral Pike will lose his composure, should you see the need to be dressed down."

"Gee, I like your optimism," Kirk said.

"Good luck, Jim," Ranma said. "We'll get together soon."

"Hopefully…"

Later, after an evening of dinner and dancing, the Saotomes engages in a night of "coupling". Afterwards, Usagi lies in Ranma's arms, with both she and her husband reflecting on recent events…

"Ranma, I want more children," Usagi said nonchalantly.

"What?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Just wanted your attention," Usagi said with a giggle.

"Huh. I figured that with your unique physiology, and the way we, um, went at it, you're probably pregnant right now."

"Silly. It's not that I don't want more children, but, well, I figured that we can wait a bit longer."

"Okay, I guess," Ranma said with a sigh. "So, what's up?"

"Ranma, where are we?" Usagi asked. "I mean, we joined Starfleet in order to make a difference, and yet, we both know that this…timeline was supposed to be in existence."

"You're talking about the so-called 'Prime Timeline', where that butt-head Nero came from," Ranma said. "Wait, you didn't see your Prime Self recently, did you?"

"No, not exactly. I, um, visited Crystal Tokyo, and-"

"Usagi, you promised me you wouldn't do that."

"I know, but, I felt the need to do so," Usagi said with a sigh. "I mean, what if I'm supposed to be there, years from now, from MY perspective? I mean, what's the point in doing anything if I already know how my personal story ends…?"

Pause.

"And that's not the end of it, either," Usagi said. "I saw another potential future self."

"You're talking about that Asgardian version of yourself," Ranma said.

"Yeah. Putting aside the fact that I think Serena is weird, with her insistence that it's okay to have affairs, she says that in the near future, I am to make certain choices in my life that I will either end up in the crypt with another man, or become the All-Mother of the Norse. I mean, what kind of choices is that? And what if, even now, I am already deciding what my fate will be…?"

Usagi pauses, as she looks at her husband's face tearfully.

"Ranma, I don't want to think that we won't be together at some point in our relationship," Usagi said. "Yes, I have said that I wish that we have never met, otherwise I would have been true to…'Mamo-kun', but I made my choices, and want to stick by them."

"Hon, it'll be okay," Ranma said, as he brushed aside a lock of Usagi's hair. "I know that no matter what the status of our relationship is, or will be, I'm sure that will still remain close or something."

"Really?"

"Really. You'll probably end up owning half my stuff in the divorce or something."

"Ranma-!"

"I'm kidding," Ranma said with a grin. "Look, I'll be there for you, not matter what-"

Just then, an alarm sound could be heard on both his and Usagi's communicator.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as Ranma pulls away from his wife, and picks up the communicator to read the message…

"Ranma?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"Someone is attacking HQ," Ranma said, as he gets up out of bed. "We have to hurry."

Usagi nods her head in reply, as she and Ranma puts something on, before immediately teleporting themselves over to where a crisis is occurring…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Kirk and Spock move into action, even as the unknown aerial craft continues its bombardment of the situation room within Starfleet Command. Due to a terrorist attack in London, at a Starfleet records facility, Admiral Marcus was forced to assemble a meeting consisting of local starship captains and agency heads in order to address the crisis. Kirk figured out, too late, that the London attack was a means to get the appropriate people together for what appears to be an intended massacre.

"Spock!" Kirk yelled, as he prepares to make his next move, even as his First Officer assisted in removing the injured from the conference room, even as the assailant continued his assault. "Stay down-"

FLASH!

Ranma suddenly appeared in the thick of things, as he began to deflect the energy blasts with a swat of his hands, thanks to his training with the famous Z Warriors of Chikyuu.

"Saotome?" Kirk said.

"Jim, I'll distract this guy!" Ranma said. "Do something!"

Kirk nods his head, and he ran out of the room. He was gambling on the possibility that the assailant would be too distracted with Ranma that he or she would ignore him.

Meanwhile, Usagi suddenly appears, and sees what was happening…

"Usagi?" Spock said in surprise, as she assessed the situation before acting.

"Multi-Form!" Usagi yelled, as multiple versions of Usagi appear. They immediately run to the injured and dying, touches each and every one of them, and immediately teleport them to the nearest hospital facility. However, the last Usagi, the real one took a stray heat from the energy discharge.

BLAM!

"Ugh!" Usagi said, as she falls down.

"Bunny!" Admiral Pike said, as he sees Usagi standing up again.

"Don't worry, sir, I have you," Usagi said, with a struggle, as she used her body to take on more hits, which she did in order to protect Pike.

BLAM!

"Ugh!"

BLAM!

"Ah-!"

Usagi touches Pike by the arm.

"Hold on," Usagi said, as she teleports Pike out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, Kirk, realizing that his riffle had no effect, uses an unconventional attack that damages the aerial craft's ability to stay afloat.

"Here you go!" Kirk yelled, as he tosses his rifle into the exhaust of the hovercraft, which was tied to a fire hose.

WHACK-KRACK!

BANG!

As the craft began to fall, Kirk sees the face of the assailant, who appeared to be smirking at him. He also sees that the assailant had been transported out of harm's way.

"Damn," Kirk said. He turns around, and runs back into the conference room.

"Is everyone okay?" Kirk asked.

"I am well, in spite of everything," Spock said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Thankfully, we had been helped in this regard."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he shook his hands violently, as if he had been sunburned. "What the hell was THAT?"

"What the hell indeed," Kirk said, as he surveyed the scene of carnage. "What the hell…"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter begins the story tie-in to the "Star Trek into Darkness". Thus, beware of SPOILERS if you have not seen the film yet.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

In the aftermath of the attack on Starfleet Command HQ, there were numerous questions to be answered, with one being the most pertinent…

"Who is 'John Harrison'?" Ranma asked, as he sat at a desk in front of his former 'boss'…

"Commander John Harrison is…was an agent of 'Section 31'," said Admiral Nabiki Tendo-Kuno, aka "N", the head of the Federation's super-clandestine agency known simply as "Section 31". At the moment, Ranma was meeting N in her main office in the so-called "White Tower", located in France. In fact, the facility was really a carefully-crafted 'tesseract", which means that the facility within the tower was bigger than its actual structure's dimensions. This was made possible thanks to the super-science that Section 31 has developed independently of any public research & development firm, company or academy. And it was because of these advances that have allowed the agency to stay one step ahead of the Federation's enemies…

"That I already know," Ranma said. "But this guy seems different from all the other shrubs who work for ya."

"Well, basically, Harrison is…was your replacement, in the sense that he had the right abilities to be this agency's top agent," N said.

"An agent who went rogue, blew up a so-called 'records facility' that really wasn't, and is now on the Klingon Homeworld, thanks to transwarp beaming," Ranma said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Ranma, if I told you everything that is going on, do you think you'll be able to stop Harrison from making his next move?" N replied. "I really doubt that."

"He's that good?"

"Yes, he is…was."

"Well, I would certainly want to try to stop him," Ranma said. "I'm not going to let more innocent lives be lost because of one man's beef with Starfleet."

"Sounds to me that it's too late for that, considering the collateral damage, both in lives and in property," N said.

"And there is nothing you can do about it, on your end?" Ranma asked.

"Amazingly no, thanks to what happened to Vulcan and Earth months ago," N said knowingly.

"You're talking about the Nero."

"Precisely. Since then, the politics have been in favor of a more aggressive Starfleet policy, a policy that is pre-emptive in nature."

"You're talking about starting a war," Ranma said.

"Precisely. Over the past ten years, there has been a push to improve the Federation's defenses, with the final straw being Nero's attack. As a result, there are those within Starfleet Command who are not going to wait for another incident."

"So one is being manufactured," Ranma said. "Nabiki, I want to know what's going down, and who is responsible for it. It just seems too neat that a guy like Harrison could easily take advantage of the Starfleet protocols that would call for all local Starfleet starship captains and fleet commanders to be assembled in an easily accessible room…"

Pause.

"Wait, unless, there is someone who wanted Harrison to attack the meeting?" Ranma asked, as he eyes his sister-in-law.

"Are you accusing me of something?" N asked. "You think I want people to be assassinated for some ulterior motive?"

"No, I'm not, but, the fact that Section 31 has sole access to transwarp beaming-"

"Ranma, anyone connected to THIS agency could have gotten a hold of transwarp beaming technology," N said.

"And yet only YOU have authorization to use transwarp beaming," Ranma said flatly.

"The primary reason why Section 31 confiscated Commander Scott's invention is because of the potential for abuse it would cause if the technology was made public. Imagine what the Romulans, the Klingons, the Gorns, the Tholians or even the Breen could cause if they have access to transwarp beaming, not to mention the fact that public access would make it difficult to justify Starfleet's present size and mission objectives. At the very least, Section 31's use of the technology will allow the agency to move about undetected."

"And that's the problem," Ranma said. "Not that I don't trust you, but look what happened when one Section 31 agent went rogue? How do we know something like this won't happen again?"

"I assure you that steps are being taken to insure that there will not be another John Harrison incident," N said with steely eyes.

"I hope not," Ranma said. "I don't want to make Section 31's existence public because of your…carelessness."

N purses her lips but says nothing.

"Anything else I should know? Admiral Marcus has given Kirk permission to take the Enterprise into Klingon space in order to deal with Harrison…"

Pause.

"And he wants to use a surgical strike, using a new type of warhead, to eliminate him without the Klingons detecting him," Ranma said. "Quite frankly, the odds that such an operation won't go unnoticed are slim."

"I know," N said, as she punches up a picture and file of an attractive, blond woman. "I'm sending this woman to poise as the Enterprise's newest science officer. She will go by the name 'Carol Wallace', a physicist who specializes in weapons deployment. After the new torpedoes are delivered to the Enterprise, she will be assigned to supervise their installation."

"Impressive," Ranma said. "But…so?"

"So, unless you need to, under no circumstance are to infer to anyone that Lt. Wallace is an agent of Section 31," N said. "Otherwise, her assignment is to determine the nature of those torpedoes."

"You mean, you don't know?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"No, that's what concerns me," N said. "Ranma, for the first time since the Nero Affair, I'm not sure what is going on."

"Really."

"Really. As I said, the politics are changing, as to what the Federation's policy towards our galactic neighbors should be, and I'm not privy to what the outcome of the debate on this matter will be."

So, the great 'N' is out of the loop?" Ranma said with a cocky grin.

"A temporary set-back, I assure you," N replied. "But I can't rectify the situation until I have the evidence I need to prevent the person responsible for all this…mess."

"And it's not this Harrison person."

"No, but he's a key player in all this."

"And I assume that you already know who is responsible for Harrison going rogue."

"Of course. But this person we are speaking of is, as of now, too powerful to be dealt with directly. And, yes, I could tell you who, but this person has…powerful friends, both in Starfleet and on the Federation Council."

"Fine, I'll play it your way for now, Nabiki," Ranma said, as he stands up. "But no matter what, the person or persons responsible for this terrorist attack, both in London and in San Francisco will be going down."

"I expect no less from you, Ranma," N replied.

After Ranma leaves N's office, N leans back in her seat with a sigh. She then sits alone for a moment, and then she pulls out an old picture from her desk, which featured herself, Ranma and the old gang from Nerima on some adventure.

"Sometimes, I long for the old days when a successful day consisting of a successful scam," N mused to herself.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in the waiting room at the Starfleet Medical Center, waiting for the results of Admiral Pike's medical test, when an old friend shows up…

"Usagi?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up and sees-

"Ami?" Usagi said in surprise. "Ami…Mizuno?"

"Hello, Usagi," Ami said with a smile. Ami was much older than the last time Usagi saw her, like mature woman, but was still an attractive female.

"It's been a long time."

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Usagi said, as Ami sits down next to her old friend. "I was told that you…and the others were forbidden from interacting with me for the sake of the timeline or something."

"Ah, yes," Ami said with a smile. "Setsuna tends to be dogmatic about such things."

"I knew it!" Usagi said, as she leans back in her seat, with her arms folded. "Humph!"

"Don't blame her for wanting to perform her job too well, as the Guardian of Time," Ami said. She pauses for a moment.

"You seem so young…"

"Well, for the record, I, um, became immortal in, um strange ways," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I know that you became a full goddess," Ami said. "Well, you're a godling right now due to diminished power levels, but still…"

"Um, okay," Usagi said. "But…why are you here?"

"I was called in due to the attack at Starfleet Command," Ami said.

"Ah, so, you're a doctor now."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, the weapon used in the attack was a disruptor."

"What?" Usagi said in outrage. "Those things…are dangerous!"

"Yes, they are," Ami said grimly. "Unlike phaser-based weapons, which converts matter into energy, disruptors break down the victim on the cellular level. Even if the victim survives, the damage can be life-threatening, inducing a slow…death."

"Then, Admiral Pike-"

"Will be fine, thank god," said Dr. McCoy, has he removes his surgical mask and gloves. He then sees Ami.

"Dr. Mizuno," Dr. McCoy said with a nod.

"Dr. McCoy," Ami said with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Usagi asked.

"I interned with this fine lady, back when I was going through medical school," Dr. McCoy said. "Best experience I ever had."

"I do appreciate the compliment," Ami said. "And…I'm sorry about you and…Jocelyn."

"Well, it still hurts, even after a few years since the divorce," Dr. McCoy replied. "Still, as long as we're there for our daughter JoAnna, I think we can manage things…"

Pause.

"In the mean time, I am glad that you are here, considering what that bastard John Harrison has gotten away with."

"These deaths will resonate for some time to come," Ami said, as she shook her head. "I can't believe that someone would purposely harm innocent lives for the sake of revenge…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I better get properly prepared," Ami said, as she stands up. She then turns towards Usagi.

"We'll definitely have to keep in touch, Usagi," Ami said with a warm smile.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she gets up to hug her old friend. "It's…good to see you again, Ami."

"The same."

With a nod to Dr. McCoy, Ami goes to the medical changing room, in order to help treat the victims of John Harrison's attack.

"Um, Leonard, what are we going to do?" Usagi said.

"What I know is that Jim is going to go after the bastard who did this," Dr. McCoy said. "The question is just how far he is willing to go."

Usagi sighed. She knew in her heart that life had gotten considerably more complicated…

"Ranma, you wanted to see me?" asked Delenn, at the official Minbari Embassy. She was surprised when her fiancé wanted to see her so soon after their first "date" since their betrothal.

"Um, I need to speak to you about something important," Ranma replied. "And what I have to say can't be stated too…loudly."

"Of course," Delenn said, as she leads Ranma to a room where diplomats could speak in private…

"Alright, what do you have to say?" Delenn asked. "I…I hope that our date together was pleasant."

"It was, but what I have to say isn't about that," Ranma replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You heard about the attack on London and San Francisco, yes?"

"I've heard," Delenn said with a grim nod. "Terrible news…"

Pause.

"You do not suspect-?"

"No, the attack is indeed an internal matter, but what is going to happen next could affect the Alpha Quadrant," Ranma said.

"Explain," Delenn asked.

Ranma, in detail, gives information on what had happened, as well as why it was happening…

"And the Enterprise is being sent, covertly, to Q'onos to deal with John Harrison," Ranma said.

"And you will be a part of this mission," Delenn said.

"Exactly."

"This is…most unfortunate," Delenn said. "You do know what this could mean, as far as Minbar's position on this."

"It is, which is why I am telling you this," Ranma said. "If the Enterprise is exposed, if my identity is known, as a participant in this mission, it could affect the relationship between the Klingon Empire and the Minbari Federation."

"It could, although we do not have much in the way of formal contact between our two governments," Delenn said. "But have you explained this to your mother?"

"I have, and she has the same concerns as you do. The Federation may bear the brunt of the blowback if this mission to retrieve Harrison becomes a disaster, but I don't want the Klingons to have an excuse to go after Minbar or Jurai…"

Pause.

"But I got to do something, Delenn," Ranma said in frustration. "Admiral Pike is…a good friend, and one the best commanders I have had the pleasure to serve under. And too many people were killed already because this Harrison guy wants revenge on Starfleet Command."

"So, what DO you want to do?" Delenn asked.

"I need to get answers, which means that I have to make sure that Harrison is brought back alive to stand trial," Ranma asked.

"Even if it means risking a war?"

"Considering the fact that the Klingons have been pushing their territory claims towards Federation space, it may be that war between the Federation and the Klingons is inevitable. But, at the very least, I don't want war because of someone on OUR side of the border."

"Okay, then," Delenn said. "Do you wish for me to keep this conversation private?"

"I won't let you do something that would violate your position in the Grey Council," Ranma said. "Give me forty-eight hours to settle this…internal matter, Earth standard-time, and then you can do what you think is best for Minbar."

"Alright," Delenn said, as she gently takes a hold of her fiancé's hand. "And thank you for telling me this."

"Well, even before our betrothal, you have been a good friend," Ranma said.

Delenn merely smiles demurely, as she nods her head in reply.

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS 18: The Final Frontier! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter begins the story tie-in to the "Star Trek into Darkness". Thus, beware of SPOILERS if you have not seen the film yet.**

**Author's Note: This story ties the events NuTrek (post-Star Trek 2009) and Babylon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Later, with the crew re-assembled on the USS Enterprise, last minute preparations were made. Unfortunately, there was a problem…

"I'm not going to sign this release without knowing the make-up of these torpedoes," Chief Engineer Scott said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kirk asked.

"Sir, Scotty won't sign for this ordinance order," Usagi said.

"Of course not!" Scotty said. "As the chief engineer of this ship, I oversee all components, including the torpedo bays, which, last time I checked, were under my jurisdiction."

"And as the 'Operations Manager', I can waive that," Usagi said.

"Oh, really? Just like to 'waived' this total stranger?"

"I beg your pardon," said Lt. Carol Wallace, as she scanned the torpedo in front of her. "I DO have a service record, you know."

"I'm sure that you are an accomplished officer, but I don't want to handle an ordinance without knowing what powers them," Scotty said.

"But, I thought that Ranma cleared them for transport," Kirk said.

"Yep," Ranma said, as he went over the security measures, thanks to an influx of new arrivals.

"Which is odd to me, sir," Scotty said. "I know for a fact that Saotome would be on my side of this, and, now, all of a sudden, he clears without a second glance."

"We're on a schedule, I thought," Ranma said, as he looks up. "Right?"

"Right," Sulu said. "Captain, we're ready to depart."

"Thanks, Sulu," Kirk said, as he turned his attention back to Scotty. "Scotty, let's go for a walk…"

Scotty rolls his eyes, as he follows Kirk into Engineering…

"Scotty isn't going to back down from this," Usagi said to Ranma.

"I know," Ranma replied.

"You do?" Usagi said in surprise.

"Of course. We've known him for years, right?"

"I suppose so," Usagi replied. "So, now what?"

"If Scotty does as I think he'll do, he'll resign his post in protest over this torpedo business," Ranma said, as he glances at Carol.

"So, DeSalle will become acting Chief Engineer?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, since he is 'relief', unless stated otherwise," Ranma replied. "Though, either you or Chekov could fulfill that role adequately enough."

"True, true," Usagi replied with a nod. "But I doubt that James would want me to move out of Ops just because Scotty would leave the ship in protest…"

"Wait a minute," Carol said, as she turned towards Ranma. "Who are you, really? You don't act like a Security Chief."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Ranma said. "My name is Saotome…Ranma Saotome."

"Ahhh," Carol said, as she nods her head in realization. "You're THAT Ranma Saotome."

"So, you heard of me, then."

"Well, with your reputation as the 'Galactic Ladies' Man', why shouldn't I? It's a known fact that your penchant for womanizing has 'seeded' your DNA on nearly every major planet in the Alpha Quadrant," Carol said in a cocky manner. "Example: Engineer Gaila is your great-granddaughter…"

Pause.

"And considering that you're James Kirk's godfather, I'm not surprise he has a reputation similar to yours."

"You make it sound so…sordid," Ranma said. "I wasn't committed to my WIFE Usagi when I was…dating."

"Harumph," Usagi said.

"Oh, you call, if I recall, dating, when you took the elite guard of Amazonia to bed?" Carol said incredulously.

"Hey, it was a martial arts challenge…involving the art of 'Snoo-Snoo', sure, but you try dealing with a species of warrior women who are gigantic in stature," Ranma protested. "And honestly, I don't think my past…socialization has anything to with either my career or what I do with my time presently."

"I suppose it is a tad unfair for me to judge someone without getting to know them first," Carol said, as she considered Ranma's words. "Alright, I apologize for being judgmental. But, just to be sure, I am not interested in being a notch in YOUR belt."

"You will get no arguments from me there, Dr. Wallace."

"Good. Now, if you will allow me, I have torpedoes to inspect…"

Ranma nods before turning to face a wife who was giving him the look of disapproval.

"What?" Ranma said. "I'm the victim here."

Usagi merely shook her head before returning to her work.

A short time later, the USS Enterprise is underway. With DeSalle's promotion to Acting Chief Engineer, Ensign Pavel Chekov was reassigned to the role of Relief Engineer, a position that would allow the Bridge Officer to be the link between the Bridge and Engineering. As a result, Usagi was placed back on Navigation.

"All departments are reporting green," Usagi said, as she read the incoming data, as she sat near Lt. Sulu. "Course laid for…Q'onos, captain."

"Thank you," Kirk said, as he pressed his intercom, as he took a glance at Spock, who looked at him pensively. The command staff knew that the mission to retrieve the fugitive John Harrison would mean violating Klingon space. Even though the new 'quantum torpedoes', the ones that were on board, thanks to Admiral Marcus, were powerful enough to ward off a squadron of Klingon warships, everyone knew that the moment the Klingons recognized the presence of a Federation starship, war could break out between the two.

"To all hands, this is Captain Kirk," Kirk began to say. "As you know, the rogue Starfleet officer, Commander John Harrison, has committed acts of terrorism, first at the Kelvin Records Archive in London, and later at Starfleet Command HQ, where our good friend, Admiral Christopher Pike, was injured in that attack. It is tempting to seek revenge against anyone who would shed innocent blood. However, seeking vengeance is not the Starfleet way…"

Kirk pauses for a moment, and turns to look at Ranma, and then at Usagi, both of whom were looking at their godson and starship commander with keen interest.

"Our mission is simple: retrieve Harrison from the Klingon homeworld of Q'onos, so that he may stand trial for the crimes he is charged with committing," Kirk said. "Knowing that what we are about to do could provide a provocation for hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, I am hopeful that the mission to Q'onos will be short without difficulties, and one that will not result in escalation between us…"

Pause.

"So, for the record, and for posterity, let us have a successful mission," Kirk said. "Kirk: out."

CHIRP!

Kirk then turned towards Sulu, who was waiting for the expected command.

"Mr. Sulu, let's go get this son-of-a-bitch," Kirk said simply, as he leans back in his seat.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said, as he pulls the toggle switch, activating the warp drive apparatus.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-BOOM!

Later, after the Enterprise enters the Klingon Neutral Zone…

FA-BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked.

"We appeared to have suddenly dropped out of warp, sir," Sulu asked. "I don't understand it…"

"You didn't hit the 'parking breaks' or something?" Ranma said jokingly.

"Very funny," Sulu said. "But the mains are off-line."

"Confirmed," Chekov said. "Other than that, all other systems are operating at normal."

"Position?" Kirk asked.

"We are twenty minutes away from the Klingon Homeworld, sir," Usagi said.

"That's twenty minutes too deep into Klingon space," Sulu quipped.

"Mister Saotome, go to 'Yellow Alert'," Kirk said. "Put Security on stand-by to assist the appropriate departments…just in case."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as he began to punch in the appropriate code to activate his personnel…

"Uhura, any com-traffic?" Kirk asked.

"None at this moment, sir," Uhura said, as she danced her fingers across her panel. "We're lucky that this area of space has high-levels of electro-magnetic 'static' coming from that nearby nebula…"

"Then, we might as well act now, now that we still have the element of surprise," Kirk said, as he stands up, and turned towards where his First Officer would be…

"Where's Commander Spock?" Kirk asked aloud.

Before someone could respond, Spock steps unto the Bridge.

"There you are," Kirk replied. "I am assembling an Away Team Mission, and I want you to accompany it."

"Aye, sir," Spock said, not sure if he should tell the commander of the Enterprise what he had just recently learned…

"Good," Kirk replied. He then turned towards Uhura.

"Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?" Kirk asked.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I do have competent fluency," Uhura replied.

"Good, you're coming…unless there might be a situation between you and Mister Spock that might compromise the mission?" Kirk asked.

"None," Uhura said tersely.

"Unsure," Spock replied.

"Okay-"

"What the hell happened up here?" Dr. McCoy said, as he stormed the Bridge.

"We're about to embark on our retrieval assignment, Bones," Kirk said.

"And we're doing this while stuck in Klingon space?"

"Never said it was going to be easy," Kirk said.

"Gee, I guess the part where we could get killed was not included when I signed up for Starfleet," Dr. McCoy replied sarcastically.

"And that is why Saotome along," Kirk said.

"Alright!" Ranma replied enthusiastically. "I get to fight Klingons."

"We are not here to start an altercation with the Klingons," Spock said.

"Pfft," Ranma said dismissively. "Like we are going to have any choice in the matter…"

"And Bunny, you have the Conn."  
"Me?" Usagi said in surprise.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kirk asked. "You ARE a command officer."

"I know, but, well, it's just that I never sat in the 'Big Chair' before."

"I think you'll do fine," Kirk said with a smile.

"One can only hope," Dr. McCoy said.

"Ye of little faith…"

Kirk then turned his attention fully on Usagi.

"Have the K'normian smuggling ship prepped and ready to go in thirty minutes," Kirk said. "And, as soon as we're underway, inform 'Mister Harrison' of our impending arrival to the Ketha Province on Q'onos, and what will happen if he resists arrest."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said, as she swallowed hard.

"It'll be okay," Kirk said with a broad smile.

"I believe you," Usagi said with a smile.

After Kirk leaves the Bridge…

"Great-grandfather is going to fight the Klingons?" Gaila said, as she and Science Officer 0718 began to reconfigure the communications array to prevent detection from the Klingons, while allowing for a narrow link to the fugitive John Harrison.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," Usagi said, as she oversaw her step-great-granddaughter and her partner's work. Gaila was unusual for an Orion, in that she and her clan had uncharacteristic trait of having red-hair. However, this was because of Ranma, who had an affair with Gaila's grandmother a century before. And due to the fact that the Orions were a prolific species, Gaila's clan members numbered in the thousands. And because of who Ranma was, being known for his Jurian heritage, the Orions considered Gaila's clan to be of royal blood, whose members were amongst the planet's leadership. In fact, it was because of Ranma's involvement in Orion society that the Orions would end up banning the sex trade, thereby enabling Orion Prime to become an admitted member of the Federation.

Still, that didn't mean that the old habits, such as the sexual hedonism as a cultural norm for the Orions, went away…

"We should have a clear link to the Ketha Province," Gaila replied. "As far as the Klingons are concerned, and communications link between us and the planet will be seen as background noice…"

She then turned towards 0718.

"Oh-Seven, status?" Gaila asked.

"RECONFIGURATION TO COMMUNICATIONS ARRAY HAS BEEN INITIALIZED," 0718 replied. Whenever he spoke, he did so in a computerized manner.

"TIME FOR COMPLETION FOR MODIFICATIONS: TEN SECONDS."

"Well, that won't take long," Usagi said, as she sat into the Center Seat. She feels the leather on her bum, and smiles.

"I can get used to this," Usagi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, after a change of clothes was had, Kirk and his team head for the shuttle bay, where they board a commandeered vessel that once belonged to a smuggler. In fact, that was the alias that each member of the team would use during the mission…

"Cobalt Mines, Photon Grenades and a crap load of phaser energy clips," Ranma said, as completes his inventory of weapons.

"Ranma, isn't that a bit much?" Uhura asked her ex-boyfriend.

"With Klingons, there is never enough, especially since this ship does not have any weapons," Ranma replied. "I just hope that we don't have to use them."

"A very appropriate response," Spock replied.

"I don't need validation from you, Spock," Ranma replied. "I just like being prepared."

"Settle down, before I turn our ride home," Kirk said jokingly. "Spock?"

"I detect only the fugitive John Harrison," Spock replied.

"Uhura?"

"I hear no com-traffic in this area," Uhura said.

"Good. Let Bunny know to let Harrison know that we're here."

"Aye, sir," Uhura said, as she relayed her message…

Meanwhile, in an abandon building, Commander John Harrison, rogue agent of Section 31, listened on his communications relay, in order to monitor aware of the Klingon patrol vessels that patrolled the devastated Ketha Province. He knew that the province was virtually uninhabitable, among several, thanks to the destruction of the Klingon moon of Praxis. And from what he knew of the circumstances surrounding its destruction, Praxis was destroyed thanks to it being overly-mined for the ore needed to build up the Klingon fleet into an invading armada. Everyone knew that the buildup could mean that Klingons had plans to invade nearby star systems as a pre-emptive measure, caused by the attack of the crew of time-traveling Romulan ship, the Nerada. His former "superior", Admiral Alexander Marcus, had sought him out because he needed a warrior's mind for the upcoming wars, such as his…

As Harrison continued to mull over his thoughts, the com-relay picked up a sub-space signal, one, based upon the type, could only be for him.

"[This is Commander Usagi Tsukino, of the USS Enterprise]," said a voice over from the relay. "[This message is for John Harrison]…"

'What?' Harrison thought, as he decided to pay attention to communiqué, by boasting the signal. 'What is the Moon Princess doing here…?'

"[You are wanted for acts of aggression against the United Federation of Planets. If you do not surrender peacefully, I am authorized to initiate an appropriate response to your refusal. I am sending a retrieval team to your location, where you will turn yourself over into their custody. Refuse at your peril. Tsukino: out.]"

"Hmmm," Harrison said, as he mulled over the speaker's words. He then looked at his portable sensors, and detected a change in the Klingon's patrolling patterns. He would not be surprise if the signal was detected…

However, dealing with Klingons was not a problem, considering the armaments he has with him. No, the fact that the Moon Princess was in this sector of space could mean that her life-mate will be a party to his apprehension.

"So, we will meet at last, Ranma Saotome," Harrison said, as he stands up to get himself ready. "I suppose that it will be inevitable that you will come face-to-face with the 'result' of your 'past' behavior…Father."

**Tbc.**


End file.
